Take your time
by 116788
Summary: Frozen/RoTG/Tangled. Jack Frost is a sophomore at University. He and his best friend, Eugene Rider, are getting a new teacher for maths. He falls for her immediately, but she isn't an easy catch. In order to get her, he has to pull everything out of the closet. This story is about trust, patience, friendship and love. Everything takes time, nothing comes with the snap of a finger.
1. First impressions

Beep - beep - beep - beep

-7:15 AM

Jack Frost slowly wakes up as he realizes his alarm has been beeping for 15 minutes, he turns around in his bed and smashes his hand down on his clock. _Nooooo, it's too early !_ He stretches and yawns deep. Then he stands up, does his morning ritual and goes downstairs to have breakfast. His father is reading the newspaper and his mother is already gone off to work. His baby brother, Jamie (15), is still asleep, his school starts next week.

Jack lives on a farm, his father is a farmer. They have 50 milk cows, 10 horses, 15 goats and 2 dogs. One dog is a black greyhound named Bear. The other is an old Golden Retriever named Gin, don't ask why. The house isn't big but isn't small either, big enough for the 4 of them.

"Morning son."

"Morning dad." Jack replies his father and yawns deep. He walks up to the kitchen, grabs his bowl with cereals and milk and goes to sit with his father at the table.

"So, looking forward to your first day of school as a sophomore ?"

"Not really." Jack mumbles. His father laughs, he expected it.

"Plus, I get a new teacher for Maths. And I'm not amused 'cause the maths teacher was really kind and just kinda let me do what I wanted because I got good grades anyways. So with the new teachers, play time is over I guess."

"Well boy, maybe it's time to be a little bit more productive. I know you're smart but it would help if you also worked hard for your grades instead of being the funny guy."

His father was right, Jack is indeed the funny guy in school. But not only that, he is also very good looking and smart. He knows how to get every female and has a lot of fans. Jack is tall and slender, though muscular. He has long legs that can run fast and a boyish looking head with white hair. His eyes are playful, his smile seductive. Yes, Jack is a hunk and every female at his school knows about him. Though his perfect body and mind, he only has one best friend, Eugene Rider. The two of them often play jokes on the teachers but they didn't mind seeing the fact both young men have a good reputation and get good grades.

After having finished breakfast, Jack grabs his backpack and bike and cycles to school. There he meets Eugene and they walk together the building in.

"Hey man, how was your holiday ?" Eugene bro hugs his best friend.

"It was great, we went to Greece as you already know and we had an amazing time there. I wish it lasted forever. But you know, are you just having fun, comes school around the corner knocking at your door. But I can't complain, school isn't that bad only fucking boring."

As Eugene and Jack walk into the building, groups of girls start staring at the boys and whisper excitedly. Jack must admit, they both are nice looking fella's. Eugene is about 5 inches shorter than he is. He has brown hair and a playful smile on his lips. His eyes are dreamy and he is very muscular, he trains every day.

"So, what's our first class ?"

"That'll be English. Oh shit man, I hate English. Isn't it enough that I can speak the language ?! " Eugene frowned.

Eugene and Jack walked into their class. The teacher was not there and the class already was chaotic. Jack places himself near the window, Eugene sits next to him. Suddenly, a girl with short dark brown hair walks into class, she is little and slim and has freckles on her cheeks and nose. Her eyes are forrest green, Eugene is frozen in time. This girl is beautiful ! His jaw slacks and the only thing he can do is saying repeated wow.

"Yeah. She's quite a beauty isn't she, Eugene ?" Jack teases.

"Ehm, what. Who is ?"

"I know you were staring at her ! The girl with the green cat eyes !"

"She has no cat eyes, Jack !"

"What do you say if I introduce myself to her ?"

"Yeah fine, wait, WHAT ? No Jack wait !"

But Jack was already gone. Eugene stares at Jack jealously and sees how the girl laughs at a joke his best friend makes. _How dare he !_ _I saw her first._ Jack sees Eugene stare and waves back happily, then he bends over at the girl and whispers something in her ear. Her eyes go wide and she giggles, then she nods and Jack gives her a little kiss on the cheek, just to tease the hell out of Eugene. He walks back to his friend with a smile of victory on his face.

"Well mate, looks like you've got yourself a date ! You better be doing something nice, she likes real gentlemen."

"What ? I thought you and her were going to-. Never mind. Wait, you said WHAT ? Eugene is confused.

"Pay attention my friend, you have a date with the pretty lady over there ! Her name is Rapunzel Lewis and she's 17 years old. And she thinks you have a cute nose…"

"R- really ? She said that ? How did she say that ? What shall I wear, where shall I take her ? No what shall we do ? Shall I bring her home and then kiss her or do I have to wait until base 5 ?

"Eugene, it's going to be fine. I think she likes to go out with you no matter where you're going or what you're doing. She's really into you, man !

Jack grins, he has never seen his friend so unsure about himself and drooling over a girl. Sure, they both got a lot attention from girls but never from the right girl.

Jack had has only had one crush, Sabine, but she died in an accident. Sabine was the most beautiful girl in kindergarten, she always wore a ponytail and a skirt. She was funny and smart and she was Jack's best friend, until Eugene came along in the 6th grade. So when the news came, one day, that Sabine had died in a traffic accident, Jack was devastated. He had been planning for weeks to tell her that he was in love with her and now was she gone. Jack was so sad that he didn't pay attention any more in school and had zero friends. But five years later, Eugene moved into town and became Jack's friend. Since that time, the two guys are always seen together, but they're certainly not gay as some might think.

Then, the English teacher came in, Ms. Sanders, and started the lesson.

After a boring English lesson of two hours, lunch time came. Jack and Eugene go to the lunchrooms and sit at a table with their drinks and food. Jack munches on his chocolate chip cookie and Eugene drinks his cola.

"So what's next ?"

"Ehm, next class is… Maths from E. Winters. Urrhhhggg, not looking forward to it. I always hate new teachers. They're so dull and not fun at all." Jack sighs over dramatically.

"I am excited to see who it is, I hope he's young because they're not so into strict rules and stuff."

The bell rings, time for the next class. Jack and Eugene grab their stuff and walks slowly to the classroom, from which you can hear the noise come from far far away. When Jack entered the class, he was surprised the new teacher is a woman and niet a man as he and Eugene were expecting. _Oh God, it's a woman !_ Jack sits down in his chair and studies the woman fascinatingly. She seems young, though the fact her back was facing him. She is tall and slender and has platinum blonde hair woven in a french braid. Eugene notices his friend staring at the new teacher, but he can't blame him, he finds himself staring at her too.

The woman turns around and Jack almost gets a heart attack. _Good God, she is gorgeous !_ Her face is classic with thin, but not too thin, lips who are slightly turned up. Her eyes are cyan blue with long eyelashes and the pupils are piercing right through his soul. Her forehead is covered with a few bangs. The woman has a long neck, is small chested and has long limbs. Jack is literally frozen in time. He just can't stop staring at her.

"Quiet, class !"

Immediately it became dead quiet. The woman goes on.

"Welcome to your first day of school. I am your new teacher in Mathematics, Ms. Winters. You'll have to do it with me for the rest of the year and I have a few rules that I'm sure of many of my colleagues share with me. First, I do not appreciate it when you talk through my explanations. You only speak if I gave you permission. Second, do your homework and assignments. I'm not buying weak excuses for not doing it. Third, we'll go fast through the lessons so pay attention and write notes down. I'm not going to repeat everything for the individual who was dumb enough to sleep in my class. This is College, play time is over ! Am I clear ?"

Jack is impressed. This woman knows how to grab the class's attention. Everybody is quiet, no one dares to open his mouth. Jack stares at her, he thanks the God's that he's going to have her for the rest of the year. But as soon she starts speaking, Jack is in heaven. Her voice is amazing, beautiful, soft yet stern and it wears a lot of authority.

"Ok, let's see who's present. If I call your name, you will put your hand up so that I can see where you're located."


	2. Elsa

Elsa Winters is not the typical type of girl you know. She's not rude, not fan girling over Justin Bieber, not wearing too much make up or showing off too much skin, not picky and most important, not aware of the fact that she's like a goddess to most males and some females. Sadly, or luckily, Elsa is already taken. She has a handsome boyfriend named John Parker, he's 26 and works for the Navy so he's on duty a lot which leaves Elsa for quite a while alone. Fortunately Elsa has a sister Anna (19) with whom she can visit. Anna, still lives at home with their father, goes to law school. She and Elsa are close sisters and see each other almost every day.

Elsa is an extraordinary girl, well woman, who graduated 7 years ago at the age of 15. Maybe you've already guessed it by now but Elsa is a little bit of a genius who spends most of her time solving Rubik's cube than deciding which pair of trousers suit her better. She speaks eight languages fluently and has taught herself to play the violin.

The appartement Elsa lives in is not very big, it's big enough for three of them. For Elsa and her boyfriend and for their dog, Seth. They live on the second floor with under them living a band member and above them two girls who are too excited about the fact that they're not under parental care anymore. Elsa enjoys solitude, it's not that she embraces it, it's that she doesn't mind being on her own.

Today is the first day of school. She is not looking forward to it, new school, new colleagues, new students urgghhh ! She wished her old school hadn't gone bankrupt so that she could have stayed. But there was nothing she could have done to help them, she isn't rich or something so donating money wasn't an option. Well, that's in the past. She now has to look in the future and that meant she was going to be expected at school in 45 minutes ! Elsa quickly ate her bread and grabbed her bag, she said the dog goodbye and got into her car. Off to school.

"Good morning Elsa." The headmaster greets her politely and hold the doors open for her. "Ladies first."

"Morning to you too, Mr. Weseltown." Elsa steps inside the building. _Urrghh, he's creepy…_

"So, looking forward to teach the most annoying class of the school ?" Mr. Weseltown smiles weirdly at her with his face full of wrinkles. It makes Elsa shiver. _..and annoying._

"I can't judge a class I haven't seen with my own eyes." She says cool. "We'll see, how hard can they be ?"

"Hmmm, then I wish you all the best of luck. You're going to need it…"

And with that, he was gone. Elsa sighs, well, she wasn't a prejudger and Mr. Weseltown probably worsened the situation than it was. _Class F3A, where is that ? The east wing, but where am I standing right now ? God, I hate maps that don't have rasters. _As Elsa was thinking about what the fastest route was to her class, a man comes standing behind her.

"Can I help you ?"

Elsa turns around. She faces a man with auburn hair. He has sideburns and wears glasses on his slender nose. The man looks at her, he smiles a bit, then he corrects himself.

"Oh, eh, my name is Hans Anderson. I teach history, nice to meet you."

Hans extends his hand for a handshake. Elsa lays her hand in his, he takes her hand, brings it up his chest and kisses her knuckles. His eyes never leaving her face. Elsa feels herself blushing.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr Hans Anderson." Elsa says shyly.

"So I noticed you were having problems, am I right ?"

"Eh yeah, see I am new to this building and I don't know where class F3A is. Do you happen to know the way ?"

"Of course, that's right across the class I have to teach. Come, I'll walk you there ! We have time, it's a 15 minute break for the students."

Hans and Elsa walk to the classrooms. Elsa thanks him and walks into her own room. She starts to unpack all her stuff and places a big mug with tea on the desk. She always carries that thing with her. She got it with christmas from her mother, it was the last christmas they've celebrated together until her mother passed away due to cancer. The mug will always have a special place in Elsa's heart and that way she carries a bit of her mother with her. _Well, let the school begin !_

Ten minutes after the school bell rang, her first students start to walk in. One guy, with long dreadlocks, stares at her like she is some kind of animal in a cage. Elsa is annoyed with that and decides to write her name down the whiteboard so that the students will know who she is. As she is writing, more students walk in and soon her class is full. When Elsa is done with the writing, she turns around to face her class. _Wow, that's a loooot of people ! Ok, relax you can do this. Just introduce yourself…_

Meanwhile, it is still a chaos in the class. Students are screaming and laughing, not paying attention at her at all. Elsa catches a few girls in the corner doing their make up. _Tssss, as if they need all of that. Do boys really find that attractive in a girl ?_ A few boys at the back of the classrooms talking and whispering, every now and then looking at her and making weird sounds. Elsa blinks her eyes and looks in another direction. In the middle of the class are two girls sitting at one table bending over a paper, they're drawing and laughing softly about what they drew. Behind the girls are two boys, two very good looking boys. One has brown hair and one has white hair. _Wait, he has white hair ? Has he dyed it or something, I can't imagine it's natural. _Elsa herself has platinum blonde hair, it's next to white so it could be a mutation. _Ok, time to bring order in this class._

"Quiet, class !"

It immediately becomes dead quiet. Every turned head turns around to look at her, Elsa feels the eyes on her. She knows she has to go on, so she does. After her introduction and reading all the names out loud, she lets out a sigh. That wasn't so hard. Now comes the most difficult part, having them paying attention to the second most boring subject: maths.

"Ok, now please take out your books and pencils. We're going to page 12, paragraph 1. Please take notes, everything is important."

As Elsa tries to explain the first lesson, she is slightly distracted by a boy who seem to look at her all the time. _Frost was the name wasn't it ? _It kind of annoys her but she doesn't say anything. Today is the first day, first impressions are critical, if she went all angry on the first day then they were definitely not going to respect her. She knew how these freshmen were. She herself was a freshman once, but that was at age 11. Not at age 18. And the freshmen's in her time weren't that nice to her. They laughed at her because she was a nerd, a geek and didn't have boobs. It was a hard time, she got bullied everyday and had absolutely no friends. But Elsa stayed strong and kept her goal in her head, she eventually graduated and look at where she now is.

Elsa goes on with her lessons, but every time she turns around to see who's is making notes, she can't help it but catching the boy in the second front row watching her._ Ok, I've had enough !_

"Mr. Frost, I'm pleased to see that I managed to grab your attention. However, I'd much more l have you paying attention on what I'm saying rather than on me. So if you're smart, then you write down henceforth what I'm saying because I'm not going to repeat it. Understood ?"

Mr. Frost embarrassingly takes out his pencil and begins immediately writing down the notes on the board. His head couldn't be any redder. Elsa kind of feels sorry for him, it was mean of her to say that out lout in class but she needs everyone to pay attention to make it to the next grade. She was certainly not going to give A's and B's as a gift. Her motto always had been: Hard work pays off.

The rest of the lesson went very well. The class was paying attention and Elsa is pleased. The bell rings and everybody rushes out of the class, including Mr. Frost.

After having finished the day off nicely, Elsa walks to her car. It's raining pretty hard and Elsa has to run to the vehicle so she won't be soaked wet. Quickly she steps into the car, slamming the door shut. As she starts the motor, she sees a figure standing in the rain, bent over a bicycle, holding an umbrella. She recognizes the figure and pushes the door open again.

"Haaansss ! What are you doing ?!"

Hans looks up from what he's doing. He was trying to unlock his bike so he could go home but the rain got in his eyes so he took out his umbrella to keep him dry. At least, it was supposed to do that. And with one hand holding an umbrella and with the other trying to unlock a four coded lock, isn't that easy.

"I'm trying to make the rain stop by this dance !" Hans says, he stops with focussing on his lock and he starts to dance very funny and weird in the rain, waving his hands high in the air and throwing his umbrella up.

Elsa laughs, this guy is just unbelievable !

"Come on in, it's dryer in the car." Elsa screams and slams her car door shut. She was not going to let the rain into the leather of her seat.

"Ok."

Hans stops his dance and gets in Elsa's car. He looks at her and then laughs. Elsa starts to laugh too, she sees Hans' face. It's soaked wet and his hair and sideburns have tiny raindrops on them. Then she looks into her mirror, and sees her own reflection. Her hair is as well totally wet and her bangs are sticking on the skin of her forehead.

"Thank you, but it wasn't necessary. I was just getting a nice shower…"

"You're welcome. I found it so sad for you that you had to stand there with your not waterproof umbrella. Where did you get that thing ? Most umbrella's I know are waterproof."

"Oh, I got it once on a flee market. It costed only ten dollars for me so I thought why not ? But yeah, this is the first time I actually use it so I had no idea it didn't work."

"Well, I thought you looked funny." Elsa chuckles. "So where do you have to go ? I can bring you if you want ?"

"Thanks, that would be great ! I need to go to 35th Avenue."

Elsa smiles, then she pushes the pedal in and drives away.

"So…Hans." She starts. "How long have you been working at this school ?"

"I uh, I came here at about 2 years ago. I really like the school, it turned better out than I thought it would. So how was your first day at school ? Were the students a bit nice to you ?"

"Haha, yeah, they were pretty nice. But they're 18 so they know pretty well how to behave." Elsa stops so that a bunch of nervous giggling schoolchildren can cross the road.

"Well, trust me, I've seen worse. One time I was teaching at a High School and nobody would listen to what I had to say. They were just like screaming and yelling and throwing sandwiches everywhere. It was a complete chaos so I eventually left. Is this your first job ?" Hans asks curious.

"Ah ok, ieuw that sounds disgusting. Anyways, I've been teaching for over 5 years now and I really like it. I started simple, at Kindergarten. Then at a Middle School but they got bankrupt so I ended up here." Elsa gives Hans a shy smile which he finds super cute.

"Wow, then you started teaching at a really young age ! How old were you ? Is that even illegal ?"

"I started teaching when I was 17 and I have no idea if that was illegal or not. Nobody said a word about it and you know, how hard can kindergarten be ? It was just the base of the ladder."

They arrive at Hans' adres and Elsa stops the car. "I think we're here."

She drops Hans at his appartement, the rains has already stopped and the air was clear and fresh. Hans stops to wave goodbye and then walks into the building. _He's nice. And gorgeous, wait, I can't think that. I have a boyfriend ! Come on Elsa, get it together. _Elsa nods her headand then drives to her own house. When she comes home, Seth already greets her happily. Waving his tail and butt and spraying saliva everywhere.

"Hey boy, are you so happy ? Are you so happy that I'm back home ? I think you need to go out for a walk. Do you wanna go ?"

In return Elsa got a sort of hug from Seth, meaning that he is thrilled to go outside with his favorite girl ! In the hurry, Elsa doesn't notice the envelop that is laying on her doormat. She takes the dog's leash and walks out.

"Ok, let's go then !"

* * *

**That was chapter 2. I hope you liked it and feel free to review ! I'll try to update a.s.a.p.**


	3. In a boy's mind

The bell rings. Jack races out the school. He grabs his bike, screams a vague goodbye to Eugene and, again, races to his home. It's a 35 minute drive but today he's so pumped with adrenaline that everything goes fast and he's home in 15 minutes.

"I'm hoommeee !"

Jack drops his bag in his bedroom and walks through the house to see if anyone is actually there. As he enters the living room, he gets a weak hi from his brother. Jamie lays on the couch, still in his pj's, playing a videogame. Jack goes sitting next to him and watches what his brother is doing.

"Seriously, you little bro. You should do something productive my friend. Just look at me, I started today my first year of boringness !" Jack ruffles his hand through the messy hair of his brother.

Jamie and he always have been good friends. They like the same stuff and game for hours with each other. When Jamie was born, Jack first wasn't happy with that. It meant that most of the attention now went to the baby and Jack had to play by his self. But as soon as Jamie started to grow and started to walk and talk, it became less boring to Jack because now he was the big bro. They often went out to play with the other kids. They played Pirate and Rescue the princess a lot. He and Jamie were pirates who were going to steal a ship. Their friends played the captain and the sailors. The dog played the princess. Yes, Jack and Jamie's childhood was careless and free. They could do whatever they wanted and whenever. As soon they had to go to school, they realized that play time was over and that you had to learn something if you wanted to survive in this world. But the boys both had no problems with that because they are good and fast earners.

"Wanna play with me ?" Jamie asks his big brother.

He loved having a big brother, especially a brother like Jack. He was nice and kind and funny and a little physique but never too much. They sometimes wrestle around but they never hurt each other. That's because they know the limit and won't go over it.

The boys play until their mom comes home and makes dinner. She calls everybody and they sit around the table. Jack munches silently on his food. _Shall I talk about today ? About what happened, or shall I wait until I'm sure it's true. _

"So Jack, how was your day ? Did it go well ?" Jacks mum looks lovingly at her son and smiles.

"Ehm yeah, we met the new teacher for maths. It turned out to be a woman, and she was ok."

"That's great honey. I'm glad your first day of school went well." His mother never talks that much but when she do starts a conversation, it's mostly about how everyone is doing at school. Nothing more.

Jack didn't have the guts to tell his parents about his crush. He wasn't certain it was exactly true but he wouldn't tell them too early if it turned out not to be. Jamie was as usual talking about everything and rambling on like a waterfall. So Jack just silently ate his dinner and went out to meet Eugene.

"Hey bro. Ya ready ?" Jack stops his bike at Eugene's garage where his mountainbike is placed.

Eugene steps on his mountainbike and the two of them race off to town. They cross through the little streets and shops that are closed at this time. Only a snackbar is still open, the boys stop and buy a drink and a snack. They sit on a bench to rest and eat.

"Soooo… what did you think of today ?" Eugene asks, looking slightly through his eyes at Jack to see if there's any nervous response.

"Ehm, well I think today went pretty well. It was good to be back at school."

"And what did you think about the new teacher ?" Eugene knows exactly where he's going. He saw Jack staring at her like mad. _I know you like her…._

Jack feels busted. Of course his friend noticed him watching, he was too obvious, even she caught him staring, how embarrassing it was for him when she corrected him in front of the whole class.

"Yeahh, she's something. Dang, she caught my eyes immediately. But, you know, it's just, nothing special. I'm just really interested in her."

"Haha, yeah. As if I would believe that, I swear if you looked at her like you did any longer, your eyes would have popped out !" Eugene laughs hard and slaps Jack friendly on the shoulder.

"Come on man ! She's drop dead gorgeous and fucking young too. Every guy stared at her, it's hard not to."

Jack sighs, of course he noticed all the males of his class staring at the lady. How could they not ? Most of the teacher who teach maths aren't that dashing looking. Eugene already has a crush, and Jack knows it.

"But what did you think of that Rapunzel girl then ? She's quite exquisite too !"

"Hmmmm, yeah. She's beautiful. And I really like her haircut, it looks so fresh on her." Eugene feels himself sweeping away as he thinks of her again.

These days, beauty is one of the main reasons boys are dating girls. At Jack and Eugene's school, there are lots of pretty girls and good looking young men to date. But most of them are already taken so there is little choice left for the two friends. Though Jack has his own fangirl club, he isn't over the moon with that because most members of this club are these bitches who ditch every other female who even dared to touch him just with the tip of the finger. Whenever Jack passed the clan, as he nicknamed them, they would giggle like mad and call him names to his dismay. Jackieee, Jackieboy, Sweetiepie, Frostieeee, Ice King because his hair is as white as ice.

Jack maybe an attractive young man, he isn't a man who dates all the girls in the school and dumps them the day after they've had sex. Jack is looking for the one girl who can make him happy and the other way round. He's not perfect, he knows but he hopes that the girl who manages to steal his heart will love him for who he is, not for his looks.

Eugene finishes his milkshake and throws it in the bin. He checks the time and yawns.

"It's passed 10, I have to go home. Coming with me or are you stayin' ?"

"No, I'll come with you. I can't come late home too, tomorrow's school."

The boys slowly ride home, not talking much and thinking about life as it is. Their life's pretty good. At school, there are no problems. At home neither. Jack's parents don't have a high income so to help a hand, Jack works at Starbucks 2 times a schoolweek and in the weekends. He likes it there, making coffee for the customers and having little talks with them as they wait in line. Eugene works at McDonalds 3 times a schoolweek and in the weekends. They work almost next to each other, the only thing that separates the two shops is a large mall between them. Jack is saving up some of his money so that, later when he has enough, he can travel around the world. Visiting places he's never been, taking beautiful pictures and bring them out in a book. That's his dream, to be a photographer for National Geographic. Eugene wants to grow up to be a digital painting artist. He's very creative and likes drawing cartoons and stuff. Jack is also a good drawing artist, but he does it as a hobby.

As the time comes that the boys have to go separate roads, they say goodbye and disappear into the night. It's already quiet when Jack arrives at his home. The lights are all out, except for one in the living room. It's his mother, she's watching television as she notices her son has come home.

"Hey darling, had a good time with Eugene ?"

"Yup, hey mom. I'm tired, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Goodnight !"

Jack kisses his mom goodbye and walks to his bedroom. Did they had homework to do ? He forgot. As he changes into his nightclothes, he quick checks his computer. At Facebook, not much is going on. He has a few new friend invitations from people he didn't even know existed or knew him, so he ignores them. A few pictures of girls in bikini's posing for the camera grabs Jack's attention. He always likes girls in swimming suits, it shows off their perfectly shaped body. _Hmmm, nothing interesting. _After some time of surfing on the internet, Jack has an idea. He's going to doodle draw Ms. Winters ! He opens a special drawing software and takes out his tablet. After an hour of concentrated drawing, he has a nice looking result. Jack looks at the drawing, yep it's her. She's turned out beautifully, Jack sighs. _Why did she have to be so cute ?! _He realizes he's getting pretty tired so he closes off his computer and throws himself on his bed. As he thinks of his super hot maths teacher, he slowly dozes off into a nice pleasant dream about her.

_SHE is walking on the beach, her back facing him. She slowly walks to the sea and lets the water touch her feet. Today is a sunny day, nowhere clouds to be seen and a cool breeze of wind runs through her hair. He walks behind her and runs his eyes up and down over her womanly features. She's wearing something nice, a bikini with over her bottoms a loose skirt tied in a knot on her left hip. On her head, she wears a big straw hat surrounded by a pink ribbon. The wind is playing with her loose, slightly curled hair as she walks along the tiny waves of the sea. She turns around and calls him._

_"__Jaaccckk, are you coming ?" She teases him and blows him an air kiss._

_Jack smiles and runs up to her. He puts his hand around her shoulder and kisses her cheek. It's the softest cheek his lips have ever felt. She turns her head and smiles at him. Then she throws off her hat and her skirt and pushes playfully his muscular chest._

_"__Come on !" She shouts. "The first one who hits the water is the champion !"_

_Jack laughs and runs after her. Right before the water reaches his knees, he catches her and lifts her up in bridal style. She screams his name and laughs as they both fall into the sea, letting the water flow around their bodies, cooling them down at this awful hot summer day. At that moment, everything is perfect. Hmmmmmm…._

* * *

**Soooo, that was chapter three. I try to upload quick because I have a major story in mind and not much time left to write it down. The drawing Jack made of Elsa will be uploaded soon as the story's profile picture. Anyways, you're welcome to review, I'll always answer questions and hope you liked the story. It's my first fanfic so… :)**


	4. The other sibling

**A reply to Evo, who was smart and discovered all the bad mistakes in my story: Thank you for pointing that out, I am trying to improve it now. A boy could be younger than a girl and still be falling in love with her, or am I wrong ? I really like your idea about the dream coming true, I might even consider that to be the real ending but I'm not sure. And yes, I drew the current cover of Jack. I tend to stick to the characters as I imagined them, not as the fandom makes them to be and just go with the flow. And about Hans, you're going to have to find that out yourself. **

**Anyways, enough of the talking. Here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

_Another boring day. Well, when I graduate I will be a freaking judge and I will immediately dismiss all boring days of everything so nobody will ever feel bored again. I wonder if my sis ever feels bored, she never seems to me. And man, I'm hungry. I want my sandwich, when is it lunchtime ? I lost my watch so I can't check that, you're not allowed with a mobile phone during lessons and there isn't a clock anywhere in this classroom ? What is this for kinda school ? Well, it's the school I really wanted to go but now that I'm here I have my doubts. Speaking of doubts…_

Anna seems to never stop rambling. Even when she thinks, she rambles. Her mind jumps from this subject to that subject. Mostly, she goes too fast for her peers and they have no idea what she's talking about. But besides the fact that Anna rambles, she's a lovely girl who has many friends who adore her. Although she loves her friends dearly, she loves her sister the most.

She and Elsa had always been very close but it became more distant when their mum died. Sure, Elsa had been a good caretaker of her and her father. But most of the time, she locked herself up in her room and didn't see them for days. Anna would always try to get it opened but it never did. And one day, Anna just gave up and let Elsa be. Living with their father wasn't easy, he had a work accident when the two sisters were 12 and 9. He ended up in a wheelchair and the family had to move to a house with more space for his chair. Elsa started working early to keep food on the table and Anna had been helping her father as much as she could. But Anna did cry when Elsa announced that she was going to move out. That meant Anna was on her own now and hadn't someone to fall back on. Luckily, Elsa got a better job and started to make more money, which she send right after her paycheck to her family so they survived. Anna didn't want to be depended from her sister and as soon she was allowed to work, she found a job suitable for her. It was at a kindergarten, she helped the teachers manage the children and teach them new stuff. Up until today, Anna still works there and life's good for her and her father. She's a junior at a law school and in 2 months she's going to be 20 years old. Also her bond with her sister started to grow again and they started to do things together again. Yup, life's good !

Anna sighs and bends over to her best friend, Juliette.

"What time is it ?"

"12:30 PM, we're almost out." Juliette answered. Her nickname was Julie but only Anna called her that.

_Good, we're outta here in half an hour. _Anna lets her eyes hoover over the class. There are a few quite interesting boys. For example Tom, he's tall and athletic, his parents are from Nigeria but moved to England due to war. Tom was born in England and stayed there until his eight birthday, then they moved to America. So Tom is a black guy with an British accent and most girls find that adoring. Then you have Michael, he's very muscular and kind of a womanizer. Even though his appearance is gorgeous, he is a jerk. In the left corner sits Sander, he's a little guy and mostly quiet. He had blonde hair and is the smartest guy in class. Right next to Sander sits Rens. He's friends with Sander and has black hair with highlighted white streaks. He's sort of a goth, he has mouth piercings, ear piercings, nipple piercings and mostly wears black. Around his neck is a leather band with spikes and he walks in shoes with a plateau heel of at least 3 inches.

Then you have the girls. Mostly bitches anyways. The Über Bitch is Nicole. She is beautiful, perfectly tanned with silk brown hair. She has big boobs and big hips. Her legs are super long and she has the walk of a fashion model. Nicole is the Alfa of the Bitches Clan. She decides who's in and who's out and who needs to be bullied next. Anna always tries to stay away from her because she's seen what Nicole is capable of. The right hand of Nicole is Marcella. She's as tall as Nicole and has black hair with small eyes. She is adopted but still has contact with her biological parents. Her origin is Chinese and Anna refers to her as The Bami Ball. And then there are four other bitches Anna doesn't really know and doesn't really have to know.

Anna only has two best friends, but they're her buddies. Juliette and Denver, they're fraternal twins and super duper nice and sweet. The three friends met when the were freshman, now they're almost graduating and still besties for life. The bell rings and Anna rushes out of the classroom. She has to go to the kindergarten quick because today they are going to have a Pirate party and she helps setting everything ready. With her bike, she crosses through town to her work. Her head is even redder than a strawberry, a teacher waves goodbye.

"Hi Anna, you're late. Come quick and help me with this thing !" The teacher said, pointing at a huge pannage.

"Hey Jane, I'm so sorry. I got caught up in traffic you know. And then there was this lady with her dog who wanted to cross the street but she was old so I had to wait forever. And then I lost half of my books 'cause my bag was too full and…"

"It's okay Anna, you're here. That's what matters." Jane smiles, she's used to Anna's rambling.

They quickly set up everything and half an hour later the children come running out of the schoolbuilding. They look really well in their costumes and make up and soon everybody starts screaming and yelling around. Anna walks around with drinks and hotdogs. Sometimes a child walks up to her to grab something but mostly they're too busy fighting with their wooden swords and stuff. Anna giggles as she reminisces her own childhood with Elsa.

_"Oh look mamma, it's snowing !" Ten years old Anna screams._

_"I see it sweetie, go fetch your sister ! You can go play outside and build snowmen together." Her mum smiles at her little daughter who is overexcited._

_"Elsa ! Elsa ! Look, it's snowing !" Anna yells at her thirteen years old sister._

_"Go outside girls, have fun ! In an hour I'll have the chocolate ready." Mum encourages her eldest daughter with a smile. "Go ahead darling, you may play outside with your little sis. You don't have to worry ok ? Everything is going to be fine, don't be scared. It's just in the backyard, daddy and I will watch you ok ?"_

_Elsa nods brave and then goes outside where an impatient Anna is already waiting._

_"Finally, what took you so long !"_

_Elsa starts to make a ball out of the snow. Anna helps her by making another ball, this one is slightly bigger than Elsa's. The two body parts are ready, now the feet and the head. Anna stared at her older sister. She is happily humming in herself while making the head of the snowman. Anna smiles, she's lucky to have a sister like Elsa. Elsa really is the best sister you could have, she always takes care of Anna and helps her with her homework which is for Elsa a piece of cake. _

_"So, everything is ready. Now we have to build him. We'll start with his feet." Elsa says and pointing at two tiny snowballs._

_Anna grabs the feet and places them randomly on the ground. Elsa lifts the two body parts up and places them on top of the feet. Lastly, the head and everything is done. Anna grabs two sticks and pushes them in the sides of the snowman. Three black rocks will be his buttons and two tiny rocks his eyes. Then Elsa places three straws on his head because she wants him to have a little hair._

_"Oh no, we have no nose for him !" Anna whines._

_"But I have." Their father rolls out in his wheelchair, holding a carrot in his hand. He smiles and places it in the snowman's head. "There, perfect."_

_"Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Elsa says with a disguised voice while she moves the snowman's arms._

_"I love you Olaf !" Anna hugs the snowman. "Cold, cold, cold !"_

_"Hahaha, yeah darling. Snow tends to be that. Come on, let's get you guys inside. Mommy made some hot chocolate with marshmallows."_

Together, they had built over a thousand snowmen. So many that they could make an army of them. It were fun times, carefree and worry free times. Their childhood had been over so quickly, they never had a chance to live it up to its fullest. But Anna didn't care, she now knew how to take care of herself and that was important in today's society. They never built snowman anymore and Anna misses it. She misses the bonding time with her sister now they both have separate lives. At home, Anna has in her room a drawing that Elsa once made for her. There is a snowman in the middle, and two girls on his side. Anna left and Elsa on the right. Next to Anna is their father, next to Elsa their mother. Above the drawing Elsa wrote: _I love you Anna, you will always be in my heart_. It was the one thing that Anna has left that reminds her of her sister. She cherishes it deeply and had hung it on the ceiling right above her bed so that if she goes to bed, she immediately sees the drawing.

A sudden beep awakes Anna from her memory. She takes her phone out of her pocket and sees that it's Elsa calling her.

"Hey Els, sup ?"

"Anna ? I have something to tell you, where are you ?" Elsa sounds a little hushed.

"I'm at work, you can come over if you want ? I'm almost done, we could hang out if you want ?" Anna asks, it's been a while since they saw each other. Anna had so much to tell Elsa but the time hadn't come yet.

"No, no, I just need something urgent to say to you. I'll come as quick as possible, stay there !" Elsa sounds stressed, her voice shrieks.

"Elsa ? What's going on ? You sound stressed ! Are you not feeling well ? Did something happen at scho- ooofff !?" A little boy crashes into Anna, causing her to tumble and fall down in the sand. She looks if the boy is hurt but he's already else where. "Elsa ? Are you still there ? Did you hear what I said ? You know, a boy crashed into me and I-…"

"Anna, I'm on my way."

And with that, Elsa hung up the phone. Anna stares mindless and clueless to her phone. Elsa sounded really in distress. _What was that all about ?_

* * *

**Please review, even if you have spotted mistakes ! I would appreciate it if you gave me tips to improve my story but don't feel obliged. A relationship between a student and a teacher isn't natural but it happens a lot. Even within my family, and he's 20 years older than she is !I didn't do that with Elsa and Jack because I wanted them to be contemporaries in the same decade. Not her being two decades ahead or something. I hope you liked the story and follow, if you want more…**


	5. First love

**Sooo, my dear friends. Today a bit of a long flashback, hope you'll like it. I added it because you need to know the character's past to understand their decisions in the present. Plus, I enjoy writing about how they met or what had happened. And no worries about the Jelsa romance. It'll come. Just have a lot of patience because my story will be quite big. As you might know, everything takes time. Even writing a fanfic :) **

* * *

Elsa is content, the class is working quietly and everybody really tries their best. Some pupils are whispering and giggling but Elsa lets them. She finds it already an achievement to get them to do some work, she can't ask too much all at a time. A girl and a boy in the back grab her attention. They are giggling like mad and kissing each others cheek. _Must be a couple then._ Elsa smiles. _Young love, so cute._ When was the first time she fell in love ? She remembers it very well. The first time, a boy gave her attention. The first time she felt important, like she mattered. The first time she met John.

_"__Oh come on Elsa, it'll be fun. I know it !" Anna drags her sister into the disco._

_It's the first time Elsa goes to a disco and she's not amused. There are too many people and too much noise. It's crowded and sweaty people bump into the sisters non stop._

_"__Anna, I am really not liking this. How do you expect me to enjoy this ? I'm gonna be deaf in any minute if that music doesn't stop !" Elsa screams at her sis, who still drags her through the disco._

_"__You have to give yourself Elsa, just let it happen !"_

_Anna sits down at the bar and orders drinks for both of them. Elsa sits next to her. The barman winks at the girls and then makes the cocktails._

_"__Here you are ladies, this one's from the house." He winks at Elsa._

_"__Ooooeehhh, Elsiieee ! He likes youuuu !" Anna sings._

_"__Would you please stop that, he only does that so we buy another drink." Elsa sighs, sometimes her little sister can be so annoying. "And what on earth is this ? There's no way I'm drinking this stuff !"_

_Elsa points at her cocktail. Anna laughs and drinks hers, then she drinks Elsa's and orders a coke for her sister._

_"__If you want to let yourself go, you first have to get drunk !"_

_"__Anna I want to go home. I'm not enjoying this at all. Come on, this is no place for us to hang out !" Elsa tries to take Anna with her but her sister already has spotted a cute guy._

_"__Wait Elsa, I just want to talk to him. You stay here, I'll be back in a minute."_

_And with that, Anna is gone. Elsa sits at the bar and drinks her coke, the barman keeps looking at her and smiles polite. It's a little annoying but what could she do ? Elsa looks if she sees Anna, but there are too many people and Anna is nowhere to be found. After half an hour of waiting Elsa gets impatient. She's waiting here until Anna comes back but she still hasn't come to fetch her. What is taking her so long ? From frustration Elsa keeps looking at her watch, she doesn't notice that a man comes over and sits next to her at the bar._

_"__Ehm, hi ?"_

_Elsa jolts at his sudden words. She turns around and faces a handsome man with light brown hair. It looks like he spoke to her._

_"__Hi me ?" Elsa asks confused. He nods. "Oh, hi !" Elsa feels totally embarrassed._

_"__What brings you up here ?" The man asks._

_"__My sister."_

_"__Oh ok, and where is she now ?" The man laughs soft._

_"__She's with some guy over there. She said she'd be back in a minute but she's been gone for half an hour now. I think she forgot about me."_

_"__Well, that isn't very nice. I mean, to leave you here all by yourself."_

_"__No, no, it's ok. I like to be alone…sometimes." Truth was, Elsa didn't really like being alone, she thought it was ok. It's just that she didn't know better. She didn't know how to behave with other people because she's always been on her own._

_"__Me too." The man says to Elsa's surprise. "Wanna go outside for a moment ? It's too crowded for me anyways."_

_"__Ehm…" Elsa has no idea whether she'd go or stay. Maybe she couldn't trust him and he'd kidnap her or drug her or worse, kill her. But something inside her says she should take the moment so she agrees. Suddenly, he grabs her hand and drags her through all the people outside. His hand is big but soft and really strong. In an alley he stops and__ sighs from relieve. He walks up to an old car wheel and places himself on it. Elsa stays where she is, she doesn't really know what she should do next. Should she sit next to him or is that too close ?_

_"__So, again Hi. I am John Parker. I'm 24." He says friendly._

_Elsa decides to sit next to him. She smells his odor, it's a nice scent. Wait, what ?_

_"__Hi, I'm Elsa Winters, 20." She offers him her hand, he seems very nice._

_"__Nice to meet you Elsa." John shakes her hand. Elsa smiles, he's giving her some strange feelings, good feelings._

_"__Are you from around here ?"_

_"__Yes actually, I live four blocks away. But my little sister dragged me over here, I normally don't find myself in places like this." Elsa is nervous. She tucks an invisible strand hair behind her ear._

_"__Me neither, it's just today to celebrate I came home."_

_"__You came home ? From what ?"_

_"__I came home from a mission in Koeweit. I work for the military. I've been away for a year now, today's the first night I'm back in my homecountry. What do you do ?"_

_Elsa's eyes go wide, the military, a mission ? He's a soldier ?!_

_"__Ehm, currently I work at a high school. I've always wanted to work with kids but at a kindergarten would be too simple for me. You know, with my brains and stuff. So a high school suits me better. I teach maths by the way."_

_"__Oh, I really liked maths. I'm really good at it !" John rubs his neck, what should he talk about next with her ? She isn't that talkative, though, she's good company._

_John looks over at Elsa. She is really pretty, he thinks. He lets his eyes hoover over her, totally checking her out. She's waring a white t-shirt with a blouse, unbuttoned. A navy-blue skinny jeans and all star shoes. On her wrist, she is wearing a white ice watch and a ring on her finger. In her ears are small earrings and it seems like she applied little make up. God, she's gorgeous. Her beautiful platinum blonde hair is tied in a messy bun, like she's given everything time to dress up, except for her hair._

_From her eye corners, Elsa stares at John. He's handsome and seems very fit. He's wearing a dark green t-shirt with a V hals and two buttons on a blue jeans. His shoes are sporty and the laces are half tied. The shirt has short sleeves, revealing his muscular manly arms. His eyes are amber colored and his hair is light brown and very short. Then, her eyes meet his and they stare at each other for like ages. Feeling totally comfortable, neither of them notice a shadow hovering over them._

_"__Finally, there you are ! I've been looking for you since, well since forever. You know, you weren't at the bar anymore so I started to panic and then I thought maybe she's already home so I went outside and-… Ooopss. Is this a bad time ?" _

_It's Anna, who else could it be ? Elsa recognizes her immediately from the high pitched voice and the rambling. She giggles and looks over at John._

_"__Yeah, we should go home. I am sorry, it was nice meeting you."_

_"__It was nice meeting you too. I really enjoyed talking to you. See you, maybe, next time ?"_

_"__I don't know, maybe. Bye."_

_Elsa waves goodbye and then walks away with her sister. She grins. Tonight is the first night she really enjoyed being with someone who is the opposite sex of her. It had been totally relaxed and he is really nice. What is his name again, John Parker who works for at the military. She is totally going to keep that in mind. John, John, Johnnnn. The name rolls of her tongue nicely. Then she looks next to her and sees that Anna is smirking at her._

_"__What ?"_

_"__Your in loohhhuuuuveeee !" She teases and Elsa can't help it but laughs. Yeah, maybe she is. Maybe she is._

Elsa sighs as she thinks at that night. John had been calling her the next day, said he first called her sister and thought it was her. Elsa had laughed so hard at that story, Anna was an ass and totally had played along until Elsa herself came in and heard her talking about a certain John. From that moment on, she and John started to see each other more often. He would come over to her work or just visit her unexpectedly. At the moment, he didn't have to leave the country so he had a lot of free time to spend with her. Elsa enjoyed every moment of his presence, he had been so kind and gentle. The first time he met her father, Elsa felt terrifying. This was the first time she brought over a boy but her dad reacted very kind. He liked John immediately and saw the pure love between his eldest and her boyfriend. When John wanted to court Elsa, he'd been given immediately permission from her dad. Yeah, Elsa is lucky to have him. He's a gem, one of a kind. But now he's gone, off for a mission to serve the country. Though his job might be very important, she misses him like crazy. Five months are too long to live without a love. Elsa can't wait till the moment he comes back. She silently hums and bends over her paperwork. _Let's be productive._

* * *

Jack sits at his table, bend over with Eugene at their homework. Today, Ms. Winters seems a little bit off guard. She is humming silently and smiling all the time while correcting homework of the class before them. Jack is pleased to see that she's in a good mood. Maybe he could get a little more attention from her now. He looks at Eugene who doesn't seem to get a single thing about maths. Eugene sighs.

"What's wrong." Jack whispers.

"I hate maths, I suck at it. I don't get this calculation. How am I supposed to know this ?" He lets out an irritating sigh. Maths had never really been his friend.

"I don't get it either, maybe I should ask her ?" Jack says while pointing at Ms. Winters. _Good excuse to let her come...__  
_

"Probably, she's smarter than we are." Eugene shrugs.

Jack raises his hand. "Ma'am ? Could you come over and help us with a calculation ?"

Ms. Winters snaps out of her thoughts. "Of course." She says, she stands up and walks over to their table. "What seems to be the problem ?" She asks polite.

_Good lord, she smells amazing. Shit, why do you have to be so perfect ? _Jack stares at her. Luckily, Ms. Winters doesn't notice. She's bend over and talks to Eugene about his problem. He seems to have no problem communicating with her at all. But then again, he already has a crush. Ms. Winters bites her lip as she calculates the numbers in her head. _That's adorable, I'm going crazy here. Maybe I should say something ? Otherwise it'll look like I'm afraid of her..._Then, she takes out pencil and writes her calculation down for the boys. _Her handwriting is beautiful. I'm going to claim that piece of paper ! _As Ms. Winters is done with her explanation she pats both boys on their shoulders.

"I think you'll get it from here." And she walks away leaving a frozen Jack in his seat.

_She just touched me by the shoulder. She just touched me by the shoulder ! She just had her hand ON it ! _Jack moves his hand up his shoulder where, previously, her hand laid. The smirk never leaves his face. _I am never going to change my shirt again. She freaking just touched me OMG. _Eugene smirks. _My, my, Jackieboy has it pretty bad !_

"Hey pretty boy, watch out. You're getting looks." Eugene whispers to his friend who is still sitting with his hand on his shoulder and a creepy smile on his face.

Jack snaps out of his trance. "Oh yeah, right." He looks around if anybody saw him, nobody did luckily. Then he glares at Ms. Winters. _Just perfect..._

* * *

After Elsa finished the last things at school, she goes home. The dog has to go outside and she wanted to clean the house a bit. First, she has to go to the mall for food. There isn't a thing left in the fridge. When Elsa comes home, she carries the bag groceries inside but due to the heaviness and because the bag is overloaded, she drops a few things on her way. _I'll pick that up later._ After having unload her groceries, Elsa picks up the rest as she notices the letter that lays slightly under the mat. Curious she picks it up and let her eyes scan over the envelope. _Army Air Mail Service from 'The Nation's Capitol' . _As fast as she can she opens the letter. Giving herself no time to read it properly, she only reads two sentences that really matter. Her heart skips a beat and she feels like her head is going to explode ! Elsa only has one word in mind. _JOHN !_

* * *

**So yeah, a sort of cliffhanger because I love them sooooo much. The next chapter won't be uploaded until next week. I'm so sorry, I'm going on a little vacation… I'll try to have it finished today so that when I come back next week, I can upload it immediately. My story is getting a lot of views, the most are from the USA but the second most are from the Netherlands ! So, just for you guys: Hartelijk dank, ik wist niet dat zoveel Nederlanders dit zouden lezen ! And about the uploading shit, I am truly sorry and hope you can wait that long. Please forgive meee…. :( PS. don't forget to review :)**


	6. Joy

**Guys, I decided to not let you suffer in agony because I know cliffhangers suck. So, see this as a present. Here's the next chap. And my god, Evo, I have so many things I want to tell you and to ask you. But I can't do that in public, if you just had an account. I don't want to answer your questions here so or you'll have to wait or...:)**

* * *

Hey Babe, good news. Our mission have finished, I'm coming home.

Elsa's heart begins to beat faster, John is coming home finally ! He's been gone for 5 months now and she started to miss him so bad. Tears well up in her eyes as she reads the whole letter. She's been so afraid that it was bad news, luckily it is exactly the opposite. :)

Army Air Mail Service from 'The Nation's Capitol'

Washington D.C.

To: Elsa Winters

Hey Babe, good news. Our mission have finished, I'm coming home. I've missed you like hell, been thinking 'bout you 24/7. We'll be arriving in 7 days at 4PM at the national airpoort. See you soon, hang in there.

Your Darling, John Parker.

Elsa pushes the letter against her chest, the handwriting is sloppy and he made spelling mistakes. But who cares anyways, she understood it. _O my god, I can't believe I finally am going to see him. What if he doesn't recognize me, what shall I wear ? _There are so many thoughts running through her head right now that she can't think clear. _Oh yeah right, first I am going to call Anna and dad. No wait, I'll drop by she's probably working. I'll call her._

After her call, Elsa runs out the door. The kindergarten Anna works at isn't that far away from Elsa's home and she's there within 20 minutes. In the distance, Elsa already can see Anna standing and waving the kids goodbye who are going home with their mommies.

"Anna !" Elsa waves her hand to grab Anna's attention. Anna notices her.

"Heyyy big sis ! Long time no see, how are you doing ? What was going on back then ?!"

Elsa receives a big hug from her tiny little sister. It feels good to see her again, it really has been a while since the last time they saw each other.

"Okay, I have something important to say…" Elsa waits to keep a tension. Anna is watching her with her big puppy dog eyes. "John is…. COMING HOME !"

"OMG, yessss ! Oh I'm so happy for you sis ! Yes, I knew it. I told ya he'd come home and that he wouldn't die." Anna cheers.

The two sisters grab each others hands and make a little dance of joy. A few teachers smile and shake their head.

"So, when is he coming ?"

"In seven days !" Elsa couldn't be any happier. She has seven days to make everything perfect until he finally comes home.

"We have to celebrate, you have to tell dad, we all should have dinner to celebrate !" Anna screams. "I still have to work another hour so maybe you could go ahead to dad and tell him already ? I'll be right behind you. And I know that there's this new restaurant in the neighborhood. We should check it out."

"Haha, alright Anna. I'll go to dad and tell him. Then we'll check out that restaurant of yours ok ?"

"See you later sis, and I'm really happy. I've missed him too."

It is true. The relationship between John and Elsa might be very strong. The relationship between Anna and John is also very strong. They feel like brother and sister and they're always kinda fighting together you know, wrestling a bit or mountainbiken. They do things together that Elsa finds too dirty to do, besides, John really likes Anna and her quickness and that's a good thing. This is the first time in like, forever, that John is that long away. Since he and Elsa met, he'd been home most of the time. Sometimes a military exercise for tree days or more but that was it. Those two years, Elsa and John practically grew together in their relationship. They bonded more and one and a half year later, Elsa asked him to move in with her. He gladly accepted it since his house was abandoned for a year and looked like a bear had been through the place. So, he moved in with her and they started shopping. A bigger bed, bigger couch, a few things for him and a few things for her. It had been fun, negotiating like that. But then, after six months, John got news he had to go away for another mission. This time in Iran. Their goodbye was dramatic and Elsa laughs every time as she thinks about it. They could have been in an Opera and it still would be too dramatic. But no worries, he was coming home now and it looked like he didn't have to go for another couple of months.

* * *

Elsa arrives at her former home. The home she used to live in. Now she's been on her own for like four years and she missed it, but not too bad. The house isn't small, it's rather big because of their father's condition. They live on the first floor, no stairs and no doors. As soon Elsa spots the house, tears well up in her eyes. _It's been so long ! _Elsa knocks on the door, she hears some loud noises and then her father opens up.

"Hi dad."

"Elsa ? Sweetie, you here ? My god, it's been so long since your last visit. How are you ?" Elsa's dad stares at his big daughter. He can't believe it's been that long. She certainly grew up beautifully. A define young lady.

"Dad, I missed you." Elsa bends over to hug her dad. She pushes her face in his neck and sniffs up his scent. It's a good scent, something she hasn't smelled in months.

"Well come on in darling. Is Anna with you or is she still working ?" Her father rolls in the house with his chair. The house is perfectly clean, everything is in its place. Typically her dad, he's always been a perfectionist. Everything has to be in its place. Elsa also has a hand for perfection, she knows she got that from him.

"Nope. She's still at work, I dropped by you know." Elsa says as she walks after her dad, closing the front door.

"Oh great hun, she'd been talking about it for weeks how she wanted to visit you but she never had enough time."

"It's ok, I haven't had the time either."

"So, want a cup of tea ?" He already has boiled water, like he knew someone came to visit.

"Sure dad."

As they sit in the living room, her dad starts to take a look at his girl. She's grown so much, not only physically but also mentally. Her face became a little bit more mature and it looks like she lost some weight from her teenage years. His little girl grew up so fast. Yesterday she sat on his shoulders, now she's a young woman. Making her own decisions and living her own life. He knows he can't keep his daughters forever, they have their own lives and connections. Anna is almost never at home anymore. She's or with her friends or at her work, leaving her dad all alone. He has no one to fall back on, their family comes from the Netherlands. He and his wife moved to the USA because he thought it was the land of opportunity. Well, he had that right but he had lost all contact with his family. He had only two daughters left and he cherished them deeply. He and his wife raised their daughters bilingual, Dutch and English. Elsa taught herself the other six languages. So when the sisters had some kind of secret they didn't want to tell at school, they just spoke Dutch cause seriously, Dutch sounds weird if you don't speak it.

"So, what brings you here. You just wanted to visit your old and cripple dad ?" Her father jokes.

"No, actually not. And you're not cripple dad, you're disabled." Elsa corrects him.

He laughs. "I see you haven't changed. That's a good thing."

"I came here because I have something to say. It's important and it's about-..."

"OMG IT'S ABOUT JOHN, DAAAAD. BY THE WAY I'M HOOOMMEEE, in case you hadn't noticed. AND IT'S ABOUT JOHHHNNN. ELSA TELL HIM. NO, I WANNA TELL HIM. NO YOU TELL HIM, HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND !"

_Yep, Anna is definitely home. _Elsa grins. _Crazy girl ! _

"Anna, let the girl speak. Elsa, what did you have to tell me ?"

"Well, John is coming home in a week !"

"NO, oh darling, I am soooo happy for you. How long's he been gone ?" Her dad hugs her tightly.

"About five months now. I'm so glad !"

"Me too, we should totally celebrate ! We are going to celebrate right ?" Anna interrupts both of them.

"Yes sure ! We'll go to that new restaurant of yours !" Elsa laughs.

"Yaaayyyyyy !" Anna cheers as she excitedly runs into her room to change.

"Sweetie, I'm really happy for you." Her father pats Elsa on her back since she's standing and he's sitting.

"I know, dad. Now, we should get dressed if we want to have dinner else where."

* * *

"So, here it is. Whadya think ?" Anna proudly shows her family the restaurant she'd been dying to go for over a week now, but still hadn't found a good reason for it.

"It seems expensive."

"Oh come on, Els. Don't be picky, and why not ? We may be expensive tonight, John's coming home for God's sake !"

"Alright then."

The three of them walk, ride inside. The new restaurant is beautiful, there are many tables with chairs and an open bar into the kitchen. They decide to go sit near the kitchen so they can watch how their dinner will be made. In the kitchen are a few chef cooks and waiters. Anna looks around. The interior is quite unique, a mahogany wooden floor with black tables and white dishes. The chairs are very comfortable and look expensive. The bar is made of a lighter wood, more like oak. The kitchen itself is made of steel. Suddenly, Anna's eyes fall on a guy. He's quite big and impressive. His hair is blonde and his eyes dreamy. _Wow, who is that ? _

"Don't you think so, Anna ?" Elsa suddenly asks her sister.

"Huh ? What ?"

"I saw that !" Elsa this time teases.

"What ?" For an ADHD person, Anna doesn't respond very quick.

"You were totally checking him out !" Elsa laughs.

"Well, maybe. Wait, what ?! No !" Anna tries to correct herself but terribly fails. Whatever, she decides and watches the hot guy doing his job.

Dinner goes really well, all three of them have a great time and chat a little. In the end, Anna wants to pay the bill but Elsa suggests they split.

"It was sublime, my compliments to the chef !" Anna says to the waitress who nods.

The waitress goes to the blonde cute guy, who happened to be their chef to tonight and tells them the compliment. He nods, looks in their direction and then walks towards their table.

"Ladies and gentleman." He says. "Thank you very much for having dinner at our newly opened restaurant. I hope you had an enjoyable time and I appreciate your compliment." He winks at Anna, she melts completely.

The chef goes back to the kitchen and Elsa and their father stand up to leave.

"Wait, where are you guys going ?"

"We're going home Anna." Their father says.

"Oh ok." Anna stands up, her eyes never leaving the handsome chef cook. _He is something..._She sighs deeply, as she follows the rest. This really was a weird day.

* * *

**Please review, I love to know what you think of my story. And I'll certainly not abandon this story. I promise I'll have another chapter uploaded 10 August, Sunday evening. Guess I see you guys then ! **


	7. Dates

**Heeeyyyy darlings !**

**Soooo, I am finally back from my holiday and I had an amazing time. It gave me much inspiration because a lot has happened. When I came home, I immediately began to write down a new chapter because I was so looking forward to it. IDK but I've been thinking about this moment the whole week. :) There are many dialogues here, I hope you like it. And please review !**

**Here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Hans walks into the schoolbuilding. A few girls wave goodbye, he waves back. Today he's going to introduce a whole new subject to his students. It's about the history of Norway and he's been looking forward to it the whole summer ! Everything is prepared well and Hans waits until the bell rings and the students start coming in. He's been working at this school for 2 years now and he has developed a healthy relationship with his colleagues and students. Everybody likes him because he's funny, smart and a real gentleman.

Hans is the kind of guy every girl would fall for. He has manners and behaves properly and stands 6,06 ft tall. Though the fact that Hans is such an attractive guy and many girls would like to date him, he is still single. He's had one girl but that didn't work out too well for him. She cheated on him and he found out only 5 months later. They had a major fight and he ended up being thrown out of his own house. Luckily for him, a friend offered him to stay at his place until Hans found his own. From that time, Hans hadn't been dating and even got sick thinking of it, only after a while he started to miss the love life. But now with the new maths teacher in mind, Hans sees new opportunities and knows he has to act quickly before someone else takes her away from him.

The bell rings, Hans snaps out of his thoughts and concentrates on the students who walk in. They sit down and Hans closes the door.

"Good morning people. Welcome today at history. Please take out your books and notebooks so we can get started, thank you very much."

The class takes out their stuff with much noise.

"Ok, today we're going to have a whole new subject to learn. The school system has been changed and so has the system of history. And the new subject is…. Norway." Hans paused. Nobody seemed interested.

"Oh come on guys, how bad can history be ? History is not about what happened, history is about the people who remind those who did great things, to keep them alive because they made a difference to the world. It's because of these people that you can live in today's world. I think you should be thankful for that. And so the history of Norway, for instance, is very interesting. Here's what we're going to do. Each lesson I will tell you something about Norway and it's alliances and maybe show a video, then you team up with some one to make a short summary with and then you will make your homework…"

The class groans dramatically as they realize how much work that actually will cost them.

* * *

Anna is walking in the mall. She needs some new trousers and a few shirts and she decided that today was the perfect day for shopping.

_Okay, so what do I actually need ? I need some pants and shirts but I don't know which colors. Do I need some shorts or do I need some longer pants. But what if I need both ? And oh, I like that one ! That's really nice. Oh hell NO, that's way too expensive. Why do I need that anyways ? But what is HE doing at the women's underwear section ? Wait a second..._

While Anna is deciding whether she needs the pants she's holding or not, she spots a guy walking through the shop. His hair is cute blonde and he's very muscular. Anna remembers him.

_He's the guy from the restaurant ! And he looks so cute..._

Anna is still in thoughts about the cute guy that she doesn't realize he saw her and walks up to her.

"Hi."

"Hmmm ? Oh, you were talking to me. Ehm... I mean, hi ?" _Shoot, why can't I speak normal to him. What's wrong with me ?_

"I remember you. You were at the restaurant last night with your family, right ?" The cute guy asks which makes Anna's heart melt.

"Oh yeah, that was last night ? Right ehm yeah. I was at the restaurant, you see, we had something to celebrate so I suggested we'd go to this new restaurant and they agreed with me. By the way, you are a great cook. We all enjoyed the food really much."

"Thank you." The cute guy says, he smirks. "The name's Kristoff. Kristoff Bjørgman."

Anna shakes his hand. "Hi, I am Anna Winters. Nice meeting you."

"You alone here ?"

"Ehm yeah, kinda. Well, I asked a friend but she couldn't. She had something else to do, so yeah. I'm all by myself. But I don't mind. I sometimes need to be alone otherwise people get crazy when they spent too much time with me you know. I ramble sometimes, not always, just sometimes. And I don't know, people seem to be bored with that or annoyed at some point that they just walk away. Or they have some other things to do."

"Well, I like it when you talk. Some people aren't so talkative and it makes the situation a little awkward when you don't know what to say else to them." Kristoff says kindly.

"Yeah, I have that too. I just love talking you know, well and I love eating. Especially sandwiches. They're my favorite, actually. What's your favorite food ?"

"My favorite food ?" Anna nods. "Let's see, well, I really like seafood. All kinds of seafood. Like shrimps, shellfish or salmon."

" What a coincidence, I like salmon too !' Anna squeals surprised. Kristoff chuckles. _She's really adorable_

"So, I was wondering. Since you love food so much, why won't you join me for lunch tomorrow ?" Kristoff asks insecure. He peeks through his blonde hair at Anna, seeing her reaction.

"Eh with me ? You want to spent your time with me ? Ehm yeah, sounds great ! What time ?"

"1:00 PM, same place as today ?"

"Ok, I'll be there. See you tomorrow !" And with that, Kristoff walks away.

Kristoff walks away, leaving Anna with inner hysterics. _OMG, I think I have a date. Well, I think, I know. O my, I have to call Elsa. But what shall I wear, is it like a date date or just a date. And do I need to buy a new dress or something ? Or maybe Elsa could lend me a dress. I'll ask her when I come home. You know what, I'll ask her right away._

And with that, Anna dials her sisters number. She's so thrilled that she almost diales the wrong number.

"Hello ?" A soft voice answers.

"HI ELSAAAA. O MY GOSH I NEED YOU TO TELL SOMETHING IMPORTANT ! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT. DO YOU HAVE TIME ?" Anna practically screams into the speaker.

"Anna, what do you want ? I'm busy right now." The voice sounds tired and annoyed.

"Okay, here's the thing. You know how we yesterday went out for dinner and then I spotted this cute guy with gorgeous hair. Well, today we sorta bumped into each other and he was so adorable, you know. So I don't know, but suddenly he asked me if I wanted to join him for lunch tomorrow and then I didn't know what to say so I just agreed and OMG Elsa ! I think it's a date ! And I don't know what to wear. I don't want him to think that I thought it was a date date but he has to know that I really like it though. What should I do ? I need your advice. Can you help me ? Please please ?"

"Oh, ok. Ehm, you could come over if you want ? Then we can discuss it tonight."

"Ok, see you tonight sis !"

_Hmmm, guess she was really busy. Or grumpy, I don't know. When was the last time I was grumpy then ? I really don't recall that. I think I've never been grumpy. Not that it's a crime, you can be grumpy any time you want. As long as you love meeeee. Lalalaaaaa. I really need to hear that song. Who was the singer again ?_

Anna walks outside to another shop while she's busy thinking about many things. That's just the way she is. She can never stop thinking because she has so many things to think at.

* * *

Elsa sighs. Today was not really a good day for her. First she woke up too late, she had to hurry to make it in time to class. But still, she came 30 minutes later and everybody was screaming and yelling. Then, her teacup fell over and everything got wet. She had to go home and change and go back to school again for the second class. And just when the class was in the middle of an assignment, her phone went and she had to run outside to pick up. It was her sister, talking vaguely about a date with some guy with blonde hair. But Elsa couldn't stay on the phone forever and had to cut Anna off, which made her feel guilty about it, then when she came back to class, it appeared that almost everybody had cheated so they all got the same outcome and the same calculations. But the worst was when she came home and discovered Seth, her dog, had done a poop on the couch. She had been so mad, not at her dog, just at the fact that everything went wrong today. She had smashed her bag on the table and had cried because she felt like it. Then Seth came and tried to sooth her. She immediately softened and didn't blame him for the poop. After she cleaned the couch, she made herself some tea and ate a cookie. Then she realized she still has to make dinner because Anna is coming over tonight.

Her sister had been talking about a date. Elsa sighs, a date. When was the first time she and John went on a date again ? She doesn't remember what day it was, only what they had done. He had been so sweet and gentle towards her. He made her feeling really comfy with him. She was relaxed and had a great time. Elsa sighs, she walks over to their bedroom and lies on the bed. Seth was sleeping on the bed but wakes up and cuddles against her body. He licks her face sleepily and then places his big body on top of hers. Elsa straddles him, he is a beautiful white German Shepard dog. He's 1,5 years old, she got him from John as a valentines gift. He looked so cute when he was a cup. Like a white little lamb with big eyes. On his neck he wore a dark red collar with the name Seth engraved in it. John had named him Seth because it was his dad's name who died a couple a years before. This way, he honored his dad by naming the dog just like him. Elsa kisses Seth's head.

"You are the most beautiful dog and the sweetest little thing ever. I love you and I know you miss Johnnie. But he's coming home soon !"

Elsa lies on the bed while she pets her dog, reminiscing her first date with her first love.

_"Oh Elsa, you look beautiful." Anna says._

_Elsa is standing in front of the mirror with her face in question. She's not so happy with how she looks. Tonight is the date with John. It's her first date and she wants it to be perfect. She's wearing a black skinny jeans with on top of it a dark blue tunic with a belt around her slim waist. On her wrist are a few braces and around her neck is a necklace with little light blue stones._

_"No, I don't look beautiful. I look horrible. Look at this !" She said, while pointing at her feet. "What do I need to do with these things, I have nothing to wear ! I don't know which shoes I should wear. I don't want with high heels but I also don't want to wear All Stars ! Oh god, I never knew a date could be so stressful." Elsa sighs while scratching her head._

_Anna pats on her sisters shoulder. "It's going to be fine Elsa. Just wear my black ballerinas. And don't worry about how you look. Like I said, you look great. I'm sure John will say the same. If not, then he's a lunatic."_

_Elsa sighs as she puts on Anna's shoes. They fit perfectly because they share the same foot size. After half an hour, a knock from the door is heard. Anna looks excitedly at Elsa, who is too nervous to open the door._

_"I'll go. I'll just say you'll come in a minute, ok ?" Anna says sweet to her sister._

_She runs out of the room and opens the door. On the doormat, a handsome tall man is standing with in his hand a bouquet white roses. He's wearing a dark green shirt with a dark brown leather jacket. His trousers are jeans with on his feet, nice shoes. Anna's eyes travel up and down, registering if he looks okay enough to pick her sister op._

_"Hi John !"_

_"Hey Anna. Is your sister ready ?" Even his voice is perfect, Anna thinks._

_"Yup, she'll be here any minute. You may come in."_

_John walks in and Anna closes the door. He looks around him and notices Elsa lives in a nice little appartement. Not too big, not too small. Just perfect for her. Anna sees him watching and giggles. Then they hear a noise and Elsa comes out of one room, fully dressed. She smiles shyly when she sees John has arrived. John watches her as she walks up to him. His mouth is half open as he realizes she is so pretty. Then he realizes his mouth is open and he quickly closes it._

_"Ehm. Wauw, you look... Gorgeous !" John says while his eyes are still traveling up and down Elsa. "I ehm, I have a little present for you. Thought you might like that." He hands her the flowers._

_Elsa smiles, she didn't expect that. "Thank you. They are beautiful and you look handsome yourself too." She says while smelling the flowers. They smell amazingly fresh and sweet._

_Anna grins, those two have found each other ! "Okay, have fun you two. I'll take care of these flowers. I'll see you tonight Els." She hugs Elsa and walks over to the couch where Seth is laying._

_"Shall we go ?" John opens the door and Elsa walks out._

_"Bye Anna !" She says and John closes the front door._

_He walks up to a dark blue Audi and opens the door. Elsa places herself in the seat next to the driver. His car is beautiful and the interior is gorgeous. It looks like it's brand new because there is no garbage or hair whatsoever. John places himself in the drivers seat and starts the car. While they drive, Elsa doesn't talk much. She watches the road and the buildings that pass them._

_"So, where are we going ?" She eventually asks._

_John keeps his eyes on the road and smiles. "That's a surprise. I hope you like surprises ?"_

_"Yeah, I do actually."_

_After half an hour they arrive. Elsa is indeed surprised. It's a beach ! On the beach is a little restaurant, the road to it is lightened with little lightbulbs in different colors. It looks cozy to Elsa and she finds the place perfect. John takes her hand and leads her inside. The waiter shows them the table and they sit down._

_"So here it is. Do you like it ?" John asks._

_"Yeah, I do. It looks great. How did you know it exists ?"_

_"Well, when I was younger, I used to eat here often with my family. Like on birthdays or anniversaries. I came here since I was really young so this has a special place in my heart. And I wanted to share that what special is to me with you."_

_"I really like it. It's perfect."_

_After they made their orders, they talked to each other for hours. Elsa really enjoyed herself and John too. He looked at her pretty face all the time and giggled at her funny facial expressions as she was telling a hilarious story about her and Anna. After they had dinner, John asked Elsa if she wanted to walk on the beach a bit._

_"I really had a great time. Thank you so much."_

_"It's my pleasure. I enjoyed myself too. You're great company."_

_"So, do you have like, any siblings ?"_

_"Yeah, I have a bigger brother. His name's Scott and he plays football professionally. He's really good."_

_"Oh, okay. I really have no idea what the rules of football are or how you play it. But it sounds really fun. I saw a game one time and it seemed really violent. All the players wore protective things and they bumped really hard into each other."_

_"Oh hahaha, yeah. That's football. It's all about winning and having no mercy for the other team. But my big bro likes that. He and I always used to wrestle in our room. But he would always win, which was no fair for me because he went to the gym everyday."_

_"Yeah, boys and their physical appearance !" Elsa laughs. John laughs with her. Her laugh is beautiful, he thinks, she is beautiful in every way._

_After they walked for like an hour on the beach Elsa got it cold. They decided to go back to the car and go home. John drove her home and they said goodbye. Elsa had said again that it had been an amazing evening and that she'd never forget this day. He walked with her to her front door till Anna suddenly opened and her sister hugged. She immediately started rambling about how it's been and how she was bored and thought Elsa would never come back. John smiled, he realized that Anna was taking Elsa's attention so he just went his way back to the car. As he stepped into the car, Elsa turned around and waved at him. She put on her most beautiful smile and he melted completely. Then, he drove away and Anna dragged Elsa inside to tell her everything about her first date._

Elsa smiles as she thinks back at that day. It had been the most amazing day of her life and she feels herself getting all emotional because she misses John like crazy. But he's coming home soon and she can't wait to hug him and feel his body again. She pets the dog, who is sleeping and slightly dreaming about yummie foods and stuff that are all bad for him. Elsa lays down on her pillow and looks at the empty spot next to her. The spot where in a few days, a man wil lay, watching back at her. She has 2 hours until Anna comes over. And she still hasn't decided what she should make for dinner, maybe they could get some Indian or Chinese food or something. But first, she needs to sleep because she's tired like hell. Elsa closes her eyes as she hugs Seth and thinks about John. The darkness overwhelms her and she's asleep in no time.

* * *

**So yeah, that was the longest chapter I've written. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I enjoy writing flashbacks. Don't judge me :) Okay, next chapter will be about our beloved Jackie again so don't worry that I leave him out of the picture because I won't. Evo, if you are there. I want to ask for advice or something but I can't do it in public. Maybe you could help me improve my story. But I don't know how we possibly could contact each other. If you're not there, never mind that I said it...**


	8. Attention

**Today's not gonna be all about Jack but mostly, and for the Jelsa lovers: This will be the first time Elsa will spend time with Jack alone. So be prepared... No fluffiness or whatsoever, come on guys, the lady has a boyfriend ! Anyways, I hope this chapter will satisfy the Jelsa Clan and if not, you seriously have to wait. It takes time for them to develop a relationship. She already has someone and he's just crushing hard for her. It'll come, okay. Just wait for it. And don't forget to review, if you have questions, I'll answer them.**

* * *

Jack sighs. Today is another maths lesson and Ms. Winters seems a little stressed. First, she came in very late, like half an hour late. Which is nothing for her because she always has her things done. Then she was a bit grumpy when the class was screaming and shit, so Jack doesn't really know what to think. Maybe it's an off day for her. Everybody has it sometimes. Ms. Winters is explaining some difficult maths calculation but Jack doesn't pay any attention. He's too busy observing her, her moves, her hands, her eyes that dart around the class. He thinks she's fascinating in every way.

"Mr Frost, do I need to repeat what I just said or did you write it down ?" Ms. Winters suddenly asks while she snaps her fingers loudly. Jack jolts, he wasn't paying attention, he knows. But he didn't realize that SHE knows.

"Ehm... I eh. I don't know. Eh..." Jack stammers. Next to him, Eugene chuckles. Jack gives him a poke in the ribs. "Shut up, you ass !"

Ms. Winters continues with her sermon. "This is the second time I warned you this week. One more time and you'll have a word with me, is that clear ?"

Jack nods, that's super clear to him. _Wait, one more time and you'll have a word with me ? Does that mean I get to be alone with her ? That might be it... Maybe I'll get to know her a bit better, she seems like we are 4 years apart or something ? She can't be that old, she looks so young ! _Eugene grins_. _His friend is so interested in the teacher ! He's definitely more than crushing. He bends over to Jack and whispers in his ear.

"So, you and the Ms. alone huh ? I bet you'll like it !"

"Shut up man, you and Rapunzel then. You look like a complete douche when she walks by !" Jack snaps back.

"Haha, yeah. But she IS gorgeous !" Says his friend dreamy.

"Wat the hell, and you say SHE isn't ?" Jack says while pointing at Ms. Winters who was getting angry with the fact Jack still wasn't paying attention.

"I didn't say that, you made that out yourself !" Eugene teases.

Ms. Winters was now furious. "Ok, that's enough. Mr Frost, I will speak with you after class !" It hadn't been her day and he was ruing her lessons ? Hell no !

"Hahaha, yeah. I bet you did THAT on purpose !" Eugene chuckles. Sadly for him, it is a really bad day for Ms. Winters so she snaps at him too.

"Same counts for you Mr Rider. One more word and I'll send you to the genitor. He'll probably have a nice chore for you to do. You may choose."

"Ehm no ma'am. I'm fine over here. Thank you." Eugene says and crosses his arms before his chest.

"Good, I don't want to hear you again." Ms. Winters says and moves on with the lesson.

Jack is excited. He's going to spend time alone with her and he has to prepare himself. He doesn't want to come over as a total loser. _What should I say to her ? What if she's going to flip out on me and scream like mad. I don't want her to do that, she looks totally cool. Why am I so fond over her, what's wrong with me ?_

The class is dismissed and only Jack stays seated. He packs his bag and places himself on top of his table. He's getting pretty nervous. Why ? She's only going to talk with him, not slap him or something. Jack watches Ms. Winters make everything ready on her desk and then she calls him. It caught him by surprise.

"Jack."

She hasn't been calling him that since the day school started. She always says the last names of the students because if she respects them, then maybe they will respect her back. _Funny, I don't even know her first name..._

"Jack !"

Jack comes over at Ms. Winter's desk. He tries come over as a cool kid but he's sending Ms. Winters the wrong signals as she picks it up as being annoyed. She sighs deeply before she continues.

"Are you ok ? You seem a little off the last time."

"Ehm yeah, I'm quite alright. I am just really tired I guess. How about you ? Because today you also seemed a little bit off..." Jack asks her carefully.

"Me ? I'm fine. Thank you, I just had so much to think of. I think it's an amalgamation of causes that trigger my behavior." Jack nods. _Wow, impressive vocabulary ! _

_"_But to change the subject back to you: I'm worrying about you. You don't pay attention during the lessons, you either look outside the window or at me, but you don't write anything down. I don't know what it is but if I'm doing it wrong so you don't understand it, than you have to tell me ok ? I get the idea that most of my pupils pretty much get what I'm saying except for you and your friend, Eugene, isn't it ?" Ms. Winter goes on.

"Yeah, he's my friend. But he's the one who has problems, not me."

"Then why am I still catching you who doesn't pay attention and makes the wrong homework or no homework at all, and not Eugene ?"

"Well, I don't know. I just am not interested I think."

Ms. Winters looks disappointed. She totally gets what he's saying. Maths is a bad subject, nobody likes it the way she does. She knows that, but he could at least try, couldn't he ? Jack sees a slight difference in her facial expressions. He immediately regrets what he's said to her because she seems hurt.

"Ok I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Look, it's not that your profession is boring. You chose it as profession and I respect that. It's just that there are so many things that distract me, I can't easily concentrate on one thing for a long amount of time. I don't know what it is." It wasn't true that he had problems with concentrating. He just made it up so it she could sympathize with him. It seems like it works because after he said it, she immediately softened.

"That's ok. But it's good to know, because now I can figure a way out to get your attention." Ms Winters said while thinking of a way. She couldn't come with one this instant. _Oh Ms, if only you knew that you already have my attention. My fullest attention ! I can't think of everything else, even though I'm right now with you. Here, alone... Shoot, I shouldn't have been thinking that. But she's just so gorgeous, how can I ever not notice that. She's just radiant !_

"We'll figure a way out. I'm sure. I'm really glad you told me, Jack." Ms. Winters places her hand on Jack's shoulder and rubs it short. _Holy shit, she just touched me again ! _

"If you need any help or else, you know that my door is open ok ? You can come in any time you want." Ms. Winters smiles friendly at Jack. He melts completely.

"Ok, thank you. Bye." Jack has trouble to walk away. He'd rather sit here and watch her all day long. But he can't, he has to go to the next class. He grabs his stuff and walks out the door. _O my god, O my god. I can come in any time I want. Yes, ok that worked out great. Now just think of an excuse and then..._While he's walking through the empty hallway, he almost bumps into someone.

"Holdy, watch out boy." A tall man says. Jack looks up. It's his history teacher, Mr. Anderson, although Jack calls him Sideburns.

Sideburns is walking towards the room Jack left. Jack's curious and follows him. _Why is he going in there ? _Jack stops near the door, it's open and he can hear him and Ms. Winters having a conversation. _Shit, sideburns is talking to her. He likes her too, I knew it. Almost every guy in this building likes her, even if they don't know her. Not that I don't know her but you know, she's my teacher and shit._

"Hey, how is everything going ?"

"Oh hey, Hans. Ehm yeah, everything is going fine. Thank you." _His name is Hans ? _Jack is surprised, he really didn't expect that name for Sideburns. Though, it suited him.

"I was just wondering, you see I'm off for today. I don't know if you are but if you are then would you like to join me for lunch ?" Sideburns sounds a little nervous.

"Oh ehm yeah, let's see. I have one class to go so I'll be off in 90 minutes and I have to do a few things at home. I won't make it for lunch but how about drinking some tea or coffee ?"

"Yeah sounds great ! What time ? Like 3:30 PM at Starbucks ?"

"I'll be there. See you then."

Jack is boiling with anger. _How dare he ! Asking her out like that. He didn't even do it polite like a real gentleman, he just blurred something out. The jerk, I hate those guys who steal a girl away while someone else already likes her. Shoot, I should have done something like interrupting. Pretending like I lost a pencil or so. I wish I was that Hans guy, then I got to spend an amazing afternoon with her. Gosh, it's so unfair !_

* * *

Elsa packs her things after she made herself ready to go. She says Seth goodbye and walks out. When she arrives at Starbucks, she already spots Hans. He's pretty recognizable with his auburn hair and sideburns. Elsa likes his sideburns, it suits him. Hans turns around and sees Elsa walking up to him. His heart makes a quick jump and he waves happily at her. She smiles and waves back. Her hair is lose and the wind is playing with it. She tries to keep the hair out of her face but failed cutely.

"Hi Elsa. Glad you could make it !"

"Hi ! Let's go inside. There is too much wind, I don't see anything."

The two of them go inside. They sit at table and order a drink and something small to eat.

"So, how was your day ?" Hans asks interested.

"Well, today is a bit of an off day for me. Everything goes wrong and then my sister called me in the middle of class. Said she had something important to say so I went outside and when I came back, everyone had cheated so they all got the same answers and calculations. And then I got mad and then they got grumpy so I just dismissed them early. But enough of my horrible day, how was your day ?"

"I really hadn't had fun either. I tried to teach them some of the history of Norway, in which I am very interested but my class wasn't. So nobody did really pay attention and I was talking for ages and everybody got bored and just got their phones out and messaged each other. It was really maddening."

"Ahh, that's a shame. I personally really like history too. And I like Norway too ! You should teach me instead !" Elsa jokes.

"Hahaha, yeah. Now we're talking about it... No just kidding. But it's a really interesting subject, I have to admit. I spent days searching on the internet for more information and what I found is quite interesting."

"Ok, well, I only know a few words in Norwegian but I can say that I'm tired in Norwegian."

"Well, what is it then ?" Hans asks curious.

"Jeg er trøtt. It literally means: I am tired. Funny right ?" Elsa chuckles, which makes Hans smile.

"Yeah, funny. Can you speak other languages besides English ?"

"Ehm yeah, quite few actually. I speak German, French, Italian, Russian, Spanish and Dutch fluently. And a little Norwegian."

Hans is in awe. He didn't realize she is that smart ! "Wow, that's impressive. I speak only English and German."

"But your last name then ? Anderson, I think it's Scottish, isn't it ?"

"Yeah, it is. How did you know that ?" Hans is surprised. "It comes from Andreas or Andrew. My grandfather is Scottish so my origin lies in the UK. What's your origin ?"

"Well my last name is Winters, which is a Dutch word. It means the same in English and in Dutch, funny right ? My origin is Dutch, I also speak it fluently. Our parents raised me and my sister bilingual. So when we wanted to gossip about someone who was sitting near us, we simply spoke Dutch. No one understands Dutch, it's a really weird sounding language." Elsa answers.

"Can you speak some Dutch for me ?"

"Yeah sure. I'll just ask you how you are in Dutch. Hey, hoe gaat het ?"

"That's Dutch ?" Elsa nods. "That sounds weird indeed. Can you say more ?"

"Well. Ehm. Ik ben Elsa en ik geef les op een universiteit. Ik houd van chocola eten met mijn zusje en mijn hond is een schatje."

"Wow, well I didn't understand a thing of it." Hans furrows his eyebrows, nope he really didn't make much of it. "Could you translate ?"

"I said: I am Elsa and I teach at a college. I love eating chocolate with my little sister and my dog is a sweetheart."

"Wow, that's so awesome. I like people who can speak other languages ! I only now how to introduce myself in German. Guten Tag, Ich bin Hans und ich muss auf cloo."

"Haha, then go to the toilet !" Elsa laughs.

"No, not really. It's just that I know how to say that !"

"Yeah, I knew that. I just thought that was funny."

Hans and Elsa spent a nice afternoon. It was a relaxing conversation and they sat for 2 hours straight. Then Elsa realized she had other engagements to do so she had to go. Leaving a disappointed but satisfied Hans alone. He was happy, he finally found someone with whom he felt comfortable again. It had been such a long time, he totally forgot what that felt like.

As Hans continues his walk to his house he starts to think. _Maybe I should change my lessons. To make it more interesting for my pupils, I want to get the best out of them but not this way. A way that they find boring or else. Maybe SHE could give me some advice ? She seems smart enough... _

* * *

**And that's chapter 8 already. It's going fast, at least I think so. Please point out the mistakes I made, if I made any. I try to write it down perfectly but, like I said before, my native language isn't English. I really like it though, during my holiday I only spoke English and it helped me improve my skills. As for the writing: the more you practice, the more skilled you become. I hope you like the character of Hans, at least I do. I don't know what I will do with him yet but I could leave it up to you guys. Maybe you have suggestions or sketches of how a chapter for you guys will look like and maybe I'll add it to my story as a bonus or something :) It's just an idea. It could be fun...or not. IDK.**


	9. Through my eyes

**Omg, I can't wait until Once Upon A Time premiers. I'm so excited to hear the reviews and to see the first few clips ! I am literally counting the days. But enough of that, this chapter will have lots of dialogue. With again, a flashback. I am addicted to flashbacks I think. So, enjoy reading. To Evo: I really liked your suggestion of Jack becoming aware of John in a comical way. Might even add that, but slightly different. Thank you :)**

* * *

"Dad, I don't know what I should wear. I mean, Elsa said I could come over but now she's not picking up her phone and I don't want to just walk into her house and surprise her. She won't appreciate that. What should I do, you're not a woman, you don't know either, do you ?"

Anna is desperate. Today's her date with Kristoff and she's got literally nothing to wear. At least, she thinks. Well, all women think that when they have like a date or party. Anna's father laughs. Watching his daughter is hilarious.

"Dad, that's not funny. Seriously, what should I do. Shoot, where's Elsa when you need her ?" Anna mutters.

"Honey, if you just wait then she'll eventually pick up her phone. You know, the girl needs some time for herself too. I'm sure she'll pick up." Her dad assured her. "Let me call her, maybe you dialed not long enough..."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't question my calling skills !" Anna says jokingly. Her frustration is already over, her dad is so sweet. It's like he takes her anger, and everything that's inside, away.

About half an hour later, the phone rings. Anna's dad picks up. "Yeah hello ?"

"Hi dad, it's me. Is Anna there ?" A soft voice answers.

"Hey Elsa, sweetheart. Yes Anna is here. Could you come over ? Your sister is having some woman issues..."

"Be there in 10 minutes." And she hangs up.

* * *

"OMG Elsaaaa. I thought you'd never come. I'm so happy you're here. So you need to help me with this issue. Dad probably filled you in ? No, ok I'll do. So I'll be on this date with Kristoff and it's in less than an hour and I'm not sure what to wear. I wanna wear something really nice but not too nice, you know what I mean. I want him to know that I find it important and that I take him seriously but not too seriously. I can't find anything suitable, do you happen to know what I should wear ? Maybe I could lend your dress from prom ? No, ok then what else. Let's see. Nope, not pants. And definitely not a miniskirt. Although, he Elsa, what do you think of a miniskirt and a cute t-shirt. The t-shirt with the mustache ? I really like that one !" Anna screams from another room at Elsa who just came in.

"Yeah, you should wear that. See, you didn't need my help, you already picked out the clothes yourself." Elsa laughs. Sometimes her sister was just too hyper. But it was fun, she wasn't annoying hyper like some people.

"So what happened about lunch ? I thought you guys were going to have lunch together ?"

"Yeah, but then Kristoff realized he had to work so he asked me for dinner." Anna screams from the other room.

"Oh, is that the case..."

Elsa places herself on the couch. Her dad rolls his chair next to her and they both wait until Anna is ready. A few minutes later, Anna walks out of the bedroom. Looking completely gorgeous and totally cool.

"And ? You think he'll like it ?" She asks insecure.

Elsa and her dad nod excitedly. "You look amazing darling." He says. Anna smiles.

Then, the doorbell rings. Anna rushes to the door and opens. It is Kristoff, he's dressed in a baby blue blouse and black jeans. He looks fresh and happy to see Anna.

"Ok, see you darlings lataaaaaa !" Screams Anna as she walks out with Kristoff behind her. He smiles at Elsa and her dad and closes the door shut.

"Well, she didn't even introduce him to me." Her dad says. He looks slightly disappointed. "It would be nice to know whom my daughter is out with."

Elsa pats his shoulder. "Oh come on. It's not that bad. He seems like a nice guy. You know, he's that cook from the restaurant a few days ago."

"Oh yeah, I remember him. Yes Anna has talked with me about him, said he was very cute and shy. I don't know, I think he's a polite guy. And yes, he seemed very shy, but that's ok. As long as he doesn't hurt my baby girl."

* * *

After they had dinner, Elsa and her dad take a moment to sit together and talk. It had been a long time since they got to spend time with just the two of them and they both enjoyed each other's presence.

"He dad, did you have a hard time when I moved out ?" Elsa suddenly asks. She'd been wanting to ask this question for a long time now but it was never the right time.

"Why do you ask that all of a sudden ?"

"I just want to know. Is that bad ?"

"No honey, no it's ok. Well, when you told me when you wanted to move out, I was of course shocked. That meant that you were going to leave me and live else where. And I was having such a hard time you know, when we lost your mom, my accident and stuff. You know, I still wasn't over that and then you came. Saying you wanted to live on your own now. You were only 18 at that time. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say no immediately but I couldn't approve either. You were so young, you know. I tried to protect you from all the bad things in the world. Who knows what you could bump into if I were not around. So yeah, I was afraid that something bad would happen to you. But you know, I couldn't stop you. Once you have something in mind, you go for it. So, I supported you all the way long. Hoping you would be ok once you were on your own."

Elsa nods slowly. She never knew this side of the story. She was happy she moved out. Away from her dad and sister, whom she loved very much, but she needed time alone. Not taking care of someone or nurture someone while it's supposed to be the other way round.

"You know, I was pretty scared myself. I thought that I would be ok very quickly but I wasn't. I had times when it would thunder that I thought that someone would intrude my house and kidnap me or something. And sometimes, when I had to pass dark alleys, I was always scared that some drunk old homeless man would rape me. But it never happened and I'm very grateful for that."

"I am very glad it worked out so well for you. I hope the same for Anna when she moves out." Her dad sighs.

"You know dad, I've never seen it through your eyes. I always thought we had a hard time, you know cooking, doing the dishes, cleaning the house and making the beds. But you've had a pretty rough time too. You couldn't do much in a house that didn't suit you needs. Then your daughters had to do most of the chores because you weren't able to do them."

"You are so sweet Elsa." Her father rubs her cheek with his right hand. "You really look a lot like you mom, both physically and mentally. She also cared a lot for people and tried to make the best out of everything. God, I miss her so."

"Me too. It's been such a long time since she went. About 14 years right ? You think she's ok up there ?"

"Of course honey. She's with God, she's more than ok with Him !" Her father embraces his daughter. Elsa sits on his lap, she's not that big so it fits perfectly.

The two of them sit for a while. Hugging each other and comforting each other. It had been such a sad day when their mum and wife past a way. Elsa remembers it clearly. A little bit too clear.

_"Elsa, Anna. Could you come downstairs, please ?" Their dad calls them from downstairs._

_The girls get up from playing with their barbies and go eagerly downstairs. When they arrive in the living room, their dad and mum sit on the couch. It looks like they'd been crying. The atmosphere is sad, cold and dark._

_"Mommy, daddy ? What's wrong ? Did I do something bad ?" Anna immediately asks because she's the one who mostly does naughty things. This time it was different._

_"No sweetie." Her mommy says, whipping her tears away." No sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. Both of you girls didn't do anything wrong."_

_"Then... what is it ?" Elsa silently asks._

_"Come here." Their mom holds her arms apart. Anna runs at her dad and Elsa runs at her mom. Once they're both seated in their parents lap, their dad starts to speak._

_"You know how mommy hasn't been feeling very well for the last couple of months, right ?" He asks both girls. They nod carefully. "Well, we went to the doctor's a few weeks ago and yesterday evening news came about what mommy has."_

_"What ? What has she ?" Anna asks curious. She feels her mother's forehead, if it's warm. "Do you have the flu, mommy ?" She asks innocent._

_"No sweetie, mommy doesn't have the flu. Mommy has...Mommy has an illness which makes her very tired sometimes." Their dad answers sadly._

_"Mommy ?" Elsa asks her mom softly while looking at her. "Are you going to die ?" _

_Two pair of big eyes stair at their mother. She starts to blink with her eyes frequently but the tears won't go away. She puts her hands around her eldest daughter and hugs her tight. She cries hard into Elsa's neck, not daring to let her face show to the rest of the family. Elsa puts her tiny arms around her mother's neck. Softly they rock back and forth on the couch. Anna sits on her dad's lap. He also hugs her, soothing her as she whimpers._

_"We don't know yet. We only know that mommy is very sick. So you have to be careful with her ok ? Can you girls do that for me ?" He asks them. They nod._

After a while, Elsa and Anna learned that their mother had lung cancer. She had problems with breathing and underwent chemo therapy frequently. She got skinnier and her hair started to fall out. After only 8 months, she passed away in the hospital.

_"I love you, mommy." Elsa says while hugging her barely awake mother._

_"Me too. I love you too, mommy." Anna hugs her mother from the other side. She looks at her big sister, not knowing what to do next._

_Their father sits in a chair besides the bed. Monitors beep constantly, it's a creepy sound. Their mother doesn't respond to anything, she's breathing shallow __even though she's wearing an oxygen mask. After a few minutes, their dad walks up to the bed. The girls leave their mother and he lies next to his wife. Anna runs at the nurse who is standing in the corner, waiting until the time was ready, and hugs her waist. The nurse hugs Anna back. Elsa looks afraid at her father. He's murmuring something into his wife's ear and crying like mad. Then he kisses her on the lips passionately, he pours all of his emotions in the kiss. As if he wants her to feel it and to take that part of him with her when she leaves this world. As he ends the kiss, he gestures at the doctor, who was standing next to the nurse. The doctor nods and unplugs the oxygen machine. Elsa watches her mother while she slowly flies up the skies. Her mother breathes one more time deeply and then it's done. She's gone. Off to another world. A world where there is no pain, no sadness and no war. A world where there is joy, happiness and peace. A world where everything is light and warm. A world everybody once will enter. The monitors have stopped beeping. It's dead silent in the room._

_Anna runs over to her father. He scoops her up in his arms and cries with her. Elsa watches them. She doesn't know how to react, there are no tears in her eyes. Only sadness and and an empty feeling in her heart. She walks out of the room, away from her mother's body. A body that once gave her life. A body that once soothed her in times she was sad. A body that had once sung the most beautiful songs for her. A body that had once supported her when she fell over. A body that she had known for her whole life. A body that had failed in its health and therefor failed in her. She had lost her mom. _

_Elsa runs through the hallways of the hospital, desperate to find what she was looking for. But what was she looking for ? She didn't know. Eventually she ends up in a hall with a dark corner. She sits in the corner with her legs brought up her chest. Softly rocking back and forth. Why did she have to go ? It's not fair. She was so sweet, why do all the sweet people have to die and all the bad people get to live forever. Elsa didn't know how long she sat there. It was a long time but she didn't care. She only wanted her mommy back. The only one that could sooth her and cared for her. _

_Luckily, after 2 hours of searching, her father and Anna found Elsa. She fell asleep in the corner. Her dad scooped his daughter up and walked over to the car. He drove home and put the kids to bed in his bedroom. He had laid next to their sleeping forms as he reminisced the time he met his wife. Those were joyful times they'd spent together. Early in the morning, at dawn, he finally fell asleep with his daughter on both sides. It was a peaceful sleep, no worries, no sadness, no pain._

Elsa thinks back at that time. They were so young when their mother past away, only 10 and 7. It took them a long time to get used to this family situation, with only a father. And when he got an accident only 2 years later, their life became a total mess. Luckily it didn't last long and they managed with just the three of them.

"You know, I never knew how much pain mom's passing away caused you." Elsa's father says while he tucks a strand hair behind her ear. "I only thought of how much pain I had that I never thought of yours. I never saw it through your eyes. I am so sorry."

"No dad, it's ok. It's fine. I'm okay now, you're okay now. I got you." She says sweet while she hugs him deeply and kisses the top of his head.

"You are the sweetest daughter, you know that ? I am lucky to have two strong, beautiful, smart and independent daughters. I am blessed." He says proud and smiles. "You're mother would have been so proud of you. I know that."

"Dad ?" Elsa asks suddenly. " What did you whisper in momma's ear when she laid in that hospital bed ?"

Her dad lifts his eyebrows. Then he smiles as he remembers what he'd said. He bends over and whispers exactly the same words into Elsa's ears that he had said to his wife.

"You are my little gummi bear. I'll take good care of your girls and I hope to see you again one time. Till that time, awake over us as we continue to live our lives without your presence. Goodbye for now, darling. You may go. You don't have to stay here where you're in pain. Go to the light, and say 'hi' from us to the Lord."

As soon Elsa hears those words, she bursts out in tears. All the tensions from last time flow out as she cries on her dad's lap. She realizes that her mother's bond with God had been so strong that He'd chosen her to already come. She already got the privilege to come to God this early, even though it meant she had to pay a prize by leaving her family. For the first time in forever, Elsa feels peaceful Over her mom's death. She'd never really given it a place, just put it far away in her thoughts so she would never ever have to be reminded of. But the truth is, she was always reminded of her mother. Whenever she saw other mothers, grandmothers or young mothers, still carrying. But now, she feels warm and light. As if her mother is here, soothing her and watching over her and her sister. Her dad also cries. It had been such a hard time for them. He had to be there for his kids, he had to stay strong for them. But there were days that he thought he couldn't do it anymore and he had wanted to end it so desperately. But the thought of leaving his two children alone always stayed in his mind and he knew he would never do that. He made a promise and in his family it was a custom to keep your promises.

"Come on darling. Let's drink something. Do you want tea ?" He wipes his tears away and laughs. "Your nose is red, Rudolphie."

Elsa laughs too. Her nose always gets red when she cries. Therefo, her nickname is Rudolphie but only her family calls her that.

"Thanks dad, I really enjoy spending time with you. I've missed you like crazy, you know."

"I know. With Anna, I talk much more because she lives in the same house with me. But with you it's different. You live at the other side of the city ! I could have called you but I thought you'd be busy or something."

"It's ok. I promise to visit you more often. So, I think Anna won't be home in another 3 hours. Shall we watch a movie ?"

"Sure, you may choose. I'll make us something to drink." Her dad rolls to the kitchen as Elsa picks out a movie.

It's nice, this father-daughter bonding time. The bond between a father and a daughter is precious. It can be strong, like Elsa and Anna's but it also can be weak. It depends in which family you're born. Everybody has their own problems, it's only how you cope with them that makes you different. You're not alone in this world, there are people who have problems you probably didn't even know they had them. But being nice to them sometimes or just putting your arm around them can already make a whole difference in their lives. Knowing they're loved. Knowing they're cared about. Knowing they're noticed...

* * *

**Man, this was an emotional chapter. It costed so much of my energy to write it, ****I feel completely drained. It's based on a true event but not personally. It happened to a friend of mine. She approved it when I told her I wanted to use that part for my story. She supported me and watched me writing it down live. I owe her everything.**


	10. Girl talk

**I have made some changes in chapter 4 so this chapter will be correct with that one. It's little but very important throughout the story. I'm sorry if I confused you.**

* * *

"Elsaaa. I'm baaackkk. You won't believe what happened !" Anna screams at her sister as she slams the front door shut.

"Shhhhh, Anna. We'll go to my place. Dad's asleep." Elsa whispers.

Anna and Elsa get their things and go to her place. Seth is over excited to see his favorite girl is back. He sniffles both girls and makes a little dance in the room. The girls giggle. Anna sits on the couch, waiting for her sister to join her who is carrying two wine glasses.

"Elsaa, you know I'm a minor. I can't have alcohol." Anna grins.

"Yes, but then again, you already drank liquor at that disco. You know, the first time I met John ? And how old were you then ? Like 17 ? So no, I don't think you mind, do you ?"

"Hihi, I'm just saying so that I can say that I warned you. But fine, I love wine anyways. Nice, red wine my favorite !" Anna squeals happily.

"Soooo, tell me all about your date !" Elsa demands as she sips from her wine.

"Ok. So Kristoff and I were driving to this fancy restaurant. It was very very fancy, turned out that his father owned the place. Anyways, we got the best place and the best wine from the house. By the way, the costs were all on the house. Kristoff's father was happy his son finally got a girl to have dinner with. Anyways, then we ordered our shit..."

"Anna, mind your language please." Elsa corrects her sister. She loves her dearly but she was using language that Elsa did not approve.

"Ok, ok, then we ordered our _delicious food _and Kristoff and I started talking. And he was so cute and soooo shy. And he was adorable and ok we enjoyed our dinner. His father was looking all the time, I saw it but I pretended like I hadn't noticed. And then we got desert, ice with chocolate ! My favorite. And Kristoff said he loved chocolate too, which is a bonus for me. So then we got out, after having met Kristoff's mom, his dad, his brothers, his uncle and his grandfather. Who were all there for no particular reason... Then we went to this cool place where you can rollerskate and we had so much fun. He is really clumsy, he couldn't keep his feet straight so he fell the whole time. It was fun but after a while my feet started to hurt so we stopped, drank hot chocolate and then he decided to bring me home. And that was it. He said he'd call me." Anna claps her hands from excitement.

"That sounds fun ! So I guess you had a great time ?"

Anna nods excitedly. She had the best time ever.

"So..." Elsa starts. "I had a talk with dad, about mom. It was good, just the two of us."

"Why did you talk about mom ?"

"Oh I don't know. Just about how long it's been and if she's ok and stuff..."

"Ok, that's good. I'm glad you guys had a talk. But... I've been dying to ask you this. Do you think he could be THE one ?!" Anna suddenly blurts out.

"What do you mean, who do you mean ?" Elsa asks confused.

"You know ! I mean Kristoff. Do you think he could be THE one for me ? Like THE ONE ?"

"Anna, you only, like, just met him. Don't you think you're going a bit too fast ?"

"No, I just know he's the one. He's so cute and he's very sweet. And he's funny and makes me laugh ! Soooo. Whadya say about marriage ? You think I make the right choice ?"

"Marriage !? Anna ! You can't marry a man you just met ! Were you dropped on you head or something ? Don't you have moral sense ? Marriage just don't go over one day, it takes months or even years to develop a relationship. You can't just marry him right away !" Elsa shouts upset.

Anna pouts. "Well, I love him ok. I want to be with him forever. Maybe you don't know what true love really is because you and John are separated all the time ! It even looks like you don't miss him !"

Elsa is taken aback by Anna's harsh words. She totally did not expect to hear this coming out of her sister's mouth. She always had been so kind and sweet and understanding. Then why was she saying these horrible untrue things ? Tears well up in her eyes. That was so not true ! Of course she misses John. She misses him like crazy, how many nights did she cry herself to sleep ? How many days has she been dreaming about him coming finally home ? How many times had she been waiting to hear from him again but it never came ? She loved John with all her heart and being away from him only made her feel empty and lifeless. She desperately wanted him to come back. But she couldn't mourn over him being away, he was serving the country, doing dangerous heroic things. She couldn't be selfish, life goes on. But now hearing those words come from her sister just made her sad. Maybe she was giving Anna the wrong signals...

"I'm sorry Anna. I know, I'm not mom and I'll never will be. I'm just your big sister, trying to watch over you so you don't get hurt. I want to protect you Anna. Who else is going to do that besides dad ? And if protecting means by saying no to your proposal, then I'll do it."

"Well, I'm not going to listen to you anymore. How many times have I asked you for help and you never answered me back ? How many times have I knocked on your door but you never opened ? How many times have I asked if you were ok but you never responded or never asked me back if I was ok ? Never, after mom's death you were nothing but cold to me. You didn't dare to look me in the eye anymore and you were in your room all the time. Except when you had to do chores. It would be nice, having a big sister who wants to protect you. But you were never there. You were never interested in me. And here you are, learning me a lesson while you don't even know it yourself. Don't tell me what to do or not, just try to get your own life right. Then we'll see !" Anna screams at her sister. She's furious right now and everything that's inside comes pouring out without thinking.

All those years of her sister shutting her out. All those years of loneliness. She could better have had no sibling at all, than having one but one who's never there for you. Anna feels sad and angry all at once. She's angry at Elsa, for shutting her out. She's angry at her mom, for dying so early. She's angry at her dad, who was disabled both mentally as physically to sooth her. She's angry at the world. Suddenly, all the memories start to flow back. Those horrible memories she so desperately tried to forget.

_"Elsa ? Where are you going ?" Anna asks her sister who's halfway to her room._

_"I'm just going into my room Anna. Don't bother me." And with that, the door slams shut in Anna's face._

_She's disappointed. Elsa shuts her out again. It only had been a year since momma died and Anna needs someone to talk to. Her dad is also very sad on most of the time at work, leaving Anna alone with her sister who is most of the time in her room. _

_"Elsaaa, I won't have it. This is the kabilionth time you shut the door in my face ! It's rude you know !" Anna screams at the door._

_"Anna, kabilionth isn't a word. And just go away, I told you not to disturb me !" A cold voice __answers._

_"I thought we were sisters. I thought you loved me ! I need you Elsa. Why are you hiding from me ? What have I done to you ?" Anna practically begs._

_No one answers. Anna sits down with her back against the hard wooden door. She'll just wait until Elsa gets out for a pee or to get something to drink. She can't just stay in there forever, right ? After a while, Anna gives up and walks away. Elsa's never coming out, she thinks sadly. Life's unfair, especially for a 9 year old who just needs some attention but doesn't get it._

_Having nothing better to do, Anna goes to her own room. It's a nice little room with green walls and a brown carpet. She has a comfy bed with hundreds of fluffy animals that surround her pillow. On the ground, there are a few dolls, cars and dragons. Anna likes to play Knight and Dragon with them. The dolls are the knights and the dragons are the evil, bad, mean, ugly beasts. The last time, Anna mostly plays by herself. Elsa never joins her, she's not in the mood or just won't answer. Anna used to play with Elsa with barbie dolls. She had found it boring and dull, dressing them for dinner or a party. She wanted them to fight like ninja's but that was too violent for her older sister. Now, she could play what ever she wanted but it was boring, playing by yourself._

_After some time playing, Anna goes up trying to get Elsa out of her room again. She knocks on Elsa's door._

_"Elsa ? Are you there ? Do you wanna play with me ? We can play with the barbies if you want, they don't have to fight. I mean, it would be nice but I know you don't like that. We could play it your way first and then my way ?"_

_No one answers._

_"Elsaaaa ? I know you're there. Just answer me...Please ?"_

_No one answers._

_"Ok Elsa, I'll be waiting right here. Just take your time ok ? I'll be waiting for you." Anna says sweet while she places herself against the door __again. _

_Still, no one answers._

* * *

_The next morning, Anna knocks on Elsa's door._

_"Elsa, we have to go to school. Are you ready ? The bus is already here."_

_No one answers._

_"Elllsssaaaaa, get uuuuhhhuuupppp ! I don't wanna go to school alone ! I'm scared !" Ok, that was a lie._

_Still, no one answers._

_"EELLLSSSAAAAA COME OOONNNNN !"_

_The screaming helped, because finally, Elsa answers._

_"Anna, relax. You just go ahead. I'll catch up later." Her soft voice can be heard through the door._

_Anna's head goes down as she realizes Elsa won't be joining her. "Ok, bye." She says and walks defeated away._

_Maybe tomorrow ?_

* * *

_As time goes on, and Anna has tried multiple things to get Elsa to open up to her again, Elsa acts only more distant to her sister. She never talks back anymore and almost never leaves her room, only till late past midnight because then Anna is asleep. It's a hard time, both for Anna and Elsa but also for their dad. No matter what he tries, the girl's relationship are destroyed by sadness and abandoning each other. Anna has given up long time ago. She realizes Elsa wants to be alone but every time Anna walks past her sisters door, she lays her hand on it for just a few seconds. Then she walks away, sad that her sister hates her but she doesn't know why. She prays for her sister every night, hoping the Lord would hear her and listen to her. She prays for answers but she never gets one._

_It had been that way for years, friends of the girls never came to their house and so never knew about this situation. Anna and Elsa had kept it hidden from the outside world. But when the time came that Elsa wanted to move out, a certain __atmosphere was released and it became sunny and bright again in the house. Anna became more happy and her father started to live again. Anna had tried to call Elsa but she never answered her phone, until one day she did. From that day on, the two girls started to speak more often over the phone. Having small conversations over boys, school and foods. They started to see each other again and doing things together. Anna had thanked God so many times for this. She knew it was His work and that He had heard her prayers. Her bond with Elsa was now strong again, and Anna would do anything to keep it that way._

Anna sighs deeply. It was all her fault, she began with her stupid question about marriage. And now she had flipped out on her sister. Her sister who only wanted the best for her. Her sister who always had been so sweet to her and had never said anything mean to her. And here Anna was, saying bad things about Elsa. Elsa didn't deserve this, she already had gone through so much pain. Anna looks at her sister, she is sitting on the couch with her head in her arms, crying. Her body shakes at her cries and Anna feels so bad about it. She mentally curses at herself for being such an ass. Now what ? She can't just hug her sister, she made her cry for God's sake !

Elsa cries. It is all true. It is all true what Anna says. She's a bad sister. Anna deserves so much more and better than what Elsa is. But shutting Anna out was the best Elsa could do for herself. She needed time for herself to heal from all the pain. She needed time alone, without some ADHD person standing next to her, jumping up and down as a ping pong ball. Sadly, Elsa never had the heart to tell Anna that. She would never say that because she knows it'll hurt her sister. Knowing that she wasn't wanted at that time.

As Elsa is still crying, she feels two arms embracing her body. She cries even harder, realizing it is Anna. Elsa moves her body to Anna's and digs her head into her sister's chest. She cries and cries, she's so sorry for being such a bad sister. Anna softly rubs her sister's back. They rock back and forth and back and forth. Time passes and Elsa doesn't know how long she had cried but when she finally went silent she realized Anna had cried too. She looks up at her sister and gives her a weak smile. Anna smiles back at her, then she kisses Elsa's cheek. Elsa kisses her back, she loves Anna with all her heart. She'll never shut her out like that again. She made that promise to herself and to Anna years ago and in her family it is a custom that you keep a promise.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and for saying those mean things. I didn't mean it. And if you want me to wait with marrying, then I'll wait. I'm so sorry and I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Anna. And it's good that you wait with the marriage thing. Just relax and see what happens. You have time enough ! You're still young. And I'm sorry for shutting you out all those years. You know I promised to never do that again. And when you make a promise..."

"You keep a promise !" Anna finishes her. "And I know you miss John, and I should be happy for you. He's coming home in just a few days. We should make things ready when he comes !"

The two girls embrace each other as a sign of reconcile. They both sigh and sip silently their wine, thinking about the harsh times and the good times. Thinking about the sad times and the funny times. But most important, they still have each other and they will never let each other down again.

* * *

**Sorry for the two emotional chapters. Maybe a little too dramatic but hé the next chapter will be a very excited one for me. I've been looking forward to that chap from the beginning. I hope you guys will like it too, ****even though you had something else in mind. Don't forget to review. The beginning of this chapter was really fun for me to write as I like rambling, just like Anna. So it was easy to write that down. I like Anna so much, I think if she were a real person, we'd be best friends by now :)**


	11. Reunited

**To answer the question about Anna talking about marriage. She is a... very spontaneous girl, she acts before she thinks. And she just wanted to ask her sister for some advice on marriage. Like she asks: you thinks he's THE one ? Her sister, on the other hand, took it too serious and thought she actually wanted to marry that fast. They misunderstood each other and hop, an argument is born. If Elsa had said that Kristoff might be the one, then Anna stopped looking for the True Love and just went with him. She wants to be sure he's the one who can make her happy, and she wants to know it, like, right now. It shows how a fight can start from nothing. And I also needed something to jump back to the past to give the cause of this little disagreement. Hopefully it's cleared up now :)**

* * *

It's 3 days later and today's John coming home, finally. Elsa had been looking forward to this day forever and today's the day ! She's too excited. She still needs the things to get done around the house, not to mention groceries and other stuff like cleaning, doing the dishes and making sure he can jump right into bed when he gets home. _Finally, he's finally coming home !_

At school, Elsa is nothing more but happy and she dismisses the class early, corrects the homework and does the last things before going home. It's already 2:00 PM and John will arrive at the airport in two hours. Just when Elsa has packed her things and is ready to go, a knock on the class door is heard.

"Ahummm, may I come in ?" _Shoot, Mr. Weseltown, what's he doing here ? This is not the moment, I want to go !_

"But of course, Sir. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today ?" Elsa asks polite but mentally she's cursing at him. _He's so annoying._

Mr. Weseltown chuckles. "Please, Elsa, call me Colton. I call you by your first name, I expect you to call me also by mine."

"Ok, then Colton it is..."

"So, I've been wondering. Since you're out early, could you assist me with a task ? I can't do it on my own you see, it would cost me days. But with your brains...We'd be done by the evening if it goes well !" Colton says.

_No, no, no, that can't be ! Not today ! The timing is so bad, but I can't refuse him either. What should I do ?_

"Excuse me, but how long exactly will it take ? You see, I have other engagements set this afternoon so my time is really limited."

"Like I said, with your brains it'll probably cost about two to three hours. But I'll pay you so you don't have to worry about that."

"Look, Mr. Weseltown. I am flattered, really. It's just that I have some other things to do that are prior to this certain task. I'm so sorry but I have to refuse since you asked me and not demanded from me." Elsa says while rubbing her hands nervously. _Man, he's really obnoxious. _

"Tsss, tsss, tssss. I said, call me Colton. And I won't take no for an answer. You will come with me right now, I'm the headmaster. You don't know what I am capable of ?"

And with that, he drags Elsa with him to the storage rooms where all the papers need to be sorted, date by date and alphabetically. When Elsa sees the piles of papers that need to be sorted, the feeling of disappointment settles in. She'll never make it in time to the airport, let alone to be reunited with John again ! Mr. Weseltown is already sorting out the papers while he hums a song. Elsa drops her stuff in the corner and joins him with a long dreadful face. This certainly was not how she'd imagined her afternoon.

After having worked for only an hour, Hans shows up. He peeks through the stock room door and sees a depressed Elsa and a happy headmaster, sorting out the papers. Elsa looks up and discovers Hans standing by the door. She jumps up, excuses herself to Mr. Weseltown and runs op to Hans. He is surprised. _She must be excited to see me ! _Elsa pushes Hans soft against the chest as a sign she wants to speak with him outside the stock room so Mr. Weseltown can't hear them.

"Hans ! Thank God, you're here. Listen, could you do me a favor please ?"

"Sure, what is it ?"

"Look, I have this thing to do in the afternoon and it's really important to me. But Mr. Weseltown has interfered with this little job and now I'm afraid I won't make it to my other engagement. So, would you be so kind to take this over for me ? If you would do that, you'd be my hero !" Elsa looks at him with pleading eyes, Hans melts completely.

"Oh, ok. That's fine with me, I need some things to discuss with him anyways. It would be my pleasure."

"O my gosh, Hans, you are a lifesaver ! I owe you ! Thank you so much !" Elsa could hug him right now.

She runs back to the stock room and grabs her things. "Mr. Weseltown, Hans will take it over for me from now on. You two have fuuunnn !" And with that, she's already gone, leaving a flustered headmaster.

"I think we need to talk, Colton..." Hans begins as he enters the room.

* * *

Elsa rams her keys into the door and smashes the door open. She has got to hurry, she needs to get the dog, then she has to drive to Anna's to pick her and her dad up and then she has to drive like crazy to the airport to make it in time for John's arrival. Hurry, hurry, hurry. She calls Seth and almost drags him into her car. A quick look if she had forgotten nothing to take with her and then she leaves, up to her dad's place.

Ten minutes later, she arrives at his house. She presses the car's claxon hard and Anna storms out of the door, carrying a few bags with her. She's screaming about how late Elsa is and how rare that is because her sister is always in time. She gets in the car, dumps her bags, hugs her sis, pets the dog, then realizes she forgot about her dad and runs into the house again. Ten seconds later, Anna comes running out of the house, pushing the wheelchair with a deathly speed and manages to stop it exactly in front of the door opening from the car. Finally when their dad is seated and the wheelchair is in the back with the dog, Anna seats herself next to her sister and breaths out heavily.

"Alrighty then, let's do this shit !" She screams enthousiastically while her sister races away.

Half an hour later, they arrive at the airport. They all get out quickly and run up to the gates. Elsa runs as fast as her legs can carry her. She knows she's late and John will probably already be there, waiting for her. Her family is right behind her, her father is pushing the wheelchair like mad. Anna has the dog and the bags and is stumbling all over the place but she manages to keep up with the rest.

From far away seen, a man in a green army suit can be seen. He's wearing a cap and big black boots. Next to him, on the ground are two big bags and one small one. He's talking to a friend of his who's dressed alike.

"LOOK ELSAAAA. I THINK THAT'S JOOOHHHNNN RIIGHHTT ?!" Anna squeals as she recognizes his figure.

Elsa squeezes her eyes. _OMG, I think that's him ! _"JOOHHHNNN !" Elsa shouts.

The man in the uniform turns around as he heard his name. He sees three figures and a dog run up to him. The first figure is tall and slim and her hair is waving behind her back from running. The second figure is a man in a wheelchair, the man is pushing the wheels hard with face as red as a tomato. The third figure is a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a dog on the leash. The dog barks loudly as he realizes who's standing there. The man's facial expressions change as he realizes who are running up to him. "Excuse me." He says to his friend and opens his arms to the first figure.

Elsa runs as fast she can and finally she crashes into her love's arms. She hugs him deeply, gripping his uniform and pushing his body against hers. He lifts her up and twirls her around in the air. Then, he grabs her face and looks her in her eyes. He sighs and places a gentle kiss on her lips. She kisses him back with all her heart. John breaks the kiss and hugs her again. He smells her hair, her neck and her clothes. It's a unique, fresh scent that only she has. He has missed her so much. Every time he looked at her picture, his heart ached with agony. It had been so long, almost six months apart. It had been hell, but now he's back and it could be a while before he'll be send off duty again.

"Oh sweetie, how I've missed you. My god, I've missed you like hell !" He says while still hugging her.

Elsa can't even talk, she's too busy hugging him and loving him. John breaks the hug and looks her deep in her eyes. She feels warm again, knowing he's back alive and well.

Then, Elsa's dad gestures John to come over and hugs him. "Son, it's good to see you're alive and kickin' ! Welcome back."

Suddenly, John sees Anna. He missed her, her enthusiasm and funny comments.

"Heyyy, you little redhead. Ya missed me ?" He teases her, rubbing his big hands through her hair with the result becoming messy. He gets a big hug and a punch against his muscular arm back.

"See ya haven't changed ! That's good." He chuckles.

Then John bends over to Seth, who's waiting to be greeted. "He buddy. How're ye doing ? Are ya happy to see me ?"

The dog barks and shakes his tail so hard that Anna thinks it might even fall off if he continues. John pets the dog and hugs him. Seth doesn't know how to cope with all these emotions and he licks John all over the face while howling dramatically. They practically roll over the ground while greeting each other. It looks completely adorable and people who pass them laugh at the scene.

When he's back on his feet again, Elsa wraps her arm around John's waist while looking up to him and smiling like crazy. He smiles back, wraps his arms aound her shoulders and plants a kiss on top of her hair.

"It's good to be back, honey. It's good to be back." He says while petting an over exited dog.

* * *

"Okay peeps, let's go !" Anna cheers.

After John went back to his mates and had said goodbye to his Commander, they had packed his belongings and went to the car. As soon every body was seated in the car John already wanted to drive.

"Oh come on. It's been so long since the last time I drove ! I want to feel how the car follows my motions again !" He pouts.

Elsa laughs, he's so childish sometimes ! "Alright then. You drive us home, darling."

While John is driving, Elsa puts her hand on his leg. She wants to make sure that he knows he's been missed these few months. John places his hand on top of hers, brings it to his mouth and kisses her knuckles.

"Awwww, l'armour..." Anna sighs from the backseat of the car as she sees how her sister and John behave towards one another. Next to her, their father grins.

After half an hour drive, Elsa and John set Anna and her dad off at the house. "We'll see you guys tonight !" She says as John already drives away.

"Finally, home." John sighs as he parks the car. He picks up his bags and waits for Elsa to open up the door. As he steps into the house, a feeling of happiness surrounds him. This is his home. Here is where he belongs. He walks up to the bedroom and dumps his bags somewhere in the corner. But he keeps the smaller bag with him. Seth is already running through the house like mad, he's excited that his two best friends are back together. Loud barking he runs from one room to another. Elsa is in the kitchen, making something to drink because John might be thirsty.

John walks up to her and softly whispers something in her ear. "I got ya something. Don't look."

He opens the bag and something cold touches Elsa's arm. He clicks the cold thing around her wrist. "Do ya wanna see it ?"

She nods and then opens her eyes. As she sees what it is she gasps. It's a beautiful golden bracelet, decorated with tiny white diamonds.

"Oh John. It's beautiful. That's so sweet of you, where did you get this ?" She asks while loving her present.

"I got it from a local store in Kabul. The owner was so kind to me, he said that this thing could make any woman happy so I had to buy it. Do you like it ?"

"I love it. It's so pretty and sooo cute ! Thank you so much. Now we're speaking of presents... I also got you one." Elsa says mysteriously. "But you only can see it tonight..."

"Tonight ? Do I have to wait that long ?" John asks slightly disappointed.

"But I promise that you'll like it." Elsa whispers while kissing his nose.

John kisses her back on the lips. "You little..."

The kiss heats up and John lifts Elsa up and walks over to the couch. He lays her on her back and shifts himself on top of her, never leaving her soft lips. She puts his arms around his neck and lets her fingers wander through his hair. It's short but still very soft. John kisses her neck as his hands worship her sides. She moans with pleasure. After a few minutes, he leaves her neck and moves back up to her lips again, the most soft part of her body. Elsa's fingers feel his chest and his arms, his body became so much muscular. He's really strong and pushes his lips on hers with great force, she doesn't mind. Finally, she manages to break the kiss.

"Sweetie, we have to get ready for tonight." She whispers with a crooked smile, her eyes never leaving his.

John looks at her with a cute confused face, then the realization sinks into him, he smiles and lays his head on her chest. "Yeah, we probably should." He says soft while listening to her steady heartbeat.

* * *

"Finally, you guys are there. We've been waiting for like...hours !" Anna shouts as she sees Elsa and John walking up to their table.

"Ten minutes." Her father corrects her. "Hey darlings, welcome back."

Tonight, Anna and Elsa prepared a dinner at the restaurant Kristoff works at. Because Anna is now aquatinted with the chef cook there, they could come and dine on discount. It was like a win win situation, the family could eat here for not so much money and Anna could watch Kristoff in action all night long...

"My, my Johnnie, you look dashing tonight !" Anna says impressed while her eyes are scanning him. He is wearing a white blouse on black pants. The sleeves are rolled up, as always and it looks like he's had a shower. Elsa looks nice too, she's wearing a loose dress with a belt around the waist. Her hair is in a messy French braid, it became sort of her signature braid. John acts like a real gentleman and helps Elsa to her seat.

"This place looks nice..." He says while looking around. "Impressive interior. I don't believe I've seen it before, am I right ?"

"It's a new restaurant, Anna discovered it a few weeks ago. We've been here once, to celebrate that you were coming home." Elsa fills him in.

The family enjoys dinner and talk a lot with each other. John has got so many stories to share with them. It's getting late and the restaurant will close soon. Kristoff also stopped by to Anna's delight and talked a bit but then his boss yelled that if he didn't go to work this instant, he'd get a foot shoved up his ass.

After the everybody had said each other goodbye, Elsa and John go their own way home. He remembers Elsa had a surprise for him that he only could see tonight and he's getting pretty curious.

"Hee sweetie, you said you had a surprise for me. Can I see it now ?"

"Joohhhnnn, patience, patience." Elsa smiles. "We're not even home yet !" She's got a big surprise for him. If only he knew...

* * *

"Ok, close your eyes. And don't peek !"

John closes his eyes and feels how Elsa takes his hands and leads him to another room. It smells like new paint.

"Now open them."

He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is a navy blue room, the walls are covered with wooden boards. And on these boards are his collection model vehicles ! Over the years, he has been collecting cars, boats, planes and motorcycles. It's his passion. But he got too many and so he dumped them in a box, never to see them again. While he was away, Elsa decided to clean up the dump room and make it into his Model Collection Room. She had painted the walls in his favorite color, dusted all of his vehicles and had placed them on the boards she made on the walls. Now his whole collection was set out for view and it looked amazing. In the middle of the room is a huge oak desk standing, with on top of it John's computer and two presents.

Elsa points at the presents. "Well, aren't you gonna open them ?"

"You bought me new ones ? I thought you were getting tired of my models ?" John asks confused.

"Yeah, but if that's what makes you happy, then who am I standing in the way ?"

John opens his presents to discover she bought him two new models, a car and a plane.

"Wauw, that's super cool Els ! How did you know I wanted the Royce Ltd 1899 ?" He asks surprised as he inspects the car. It's brand new and painted black with golden spinners.

"I know you John, I know what you like... Just as you bought me this jewelry." Elsa says while smiling at his childlike behavior. _That's so adorable !_

She decides to leave him alone with his toys. You know how men and vehicles are ! _It's so good to have you back, honey. It's so good. _She silently thinks while closing the door behind her.


	12. Dr Smartypants

**So today's one big dialogue. Sorry, I just felt like it :) And I have a new ship: Elsohn... Yeah don't judge me. We get to look into the background of a highly intelligent human being. I actually have to live with one. My younger sister has a very high IQ so yeah, I know what it feels like to be the dumbest one even though we're four years apart... But don't feel sorry for me, she's very lovely once you get past that impressive vocabulary and knowledge !**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since John came home and Elsa couldn't be happier. Every day when she comes home from work, he's waiting for her, dying to hear her stories and spoiling her to death. She loves it, the attention, having him back. At school, things also get easier. She is connecting with her students and even makes jokes. They are willing to try out new stuff and the grades they get are very high. Even Eugene manages to get good grades. But Elsa still worries about Jack because he seems to have problems even though he pays attention very well. _Maybe he's just a late student and he'll need some time to understand it. I hope so, otherwise I have to give extra lessons. I don't want him to fail this year._

* * *

Jack is sitting in another maths lesson. He enjoys math, even though his grades are depressing. Why can't he seem to get it right ? Even Eugene gets it ! Jack sighs frustrated. _Why did she have to be so attractive ! I can't concentrate if I keep looking, but why do I keep looking then ? And I cannot believe that we've already had a whole semester school ! _

Ms. Winters is correcting homework while the class is busy with a test. Jack can't concentrate, he catches his eyes travel to her over and over again. Like he can't stop them, like they have a mind of their own. It's really annoying because he wants to do his homework right for once to not disappoint her, but he can't help it but to just stare at her instead of taking notes. Today's a very important math test and he hasn't prepared anything, he doesn't get a shit of it but everyone seems to get it as they are writing on the paper like mad.

Confused as he is, bends Jack over to Eugene and whispers in his ear. "He dude, do you get this ?"

"Yeah, it's pretty simple actually." Eugene whispers back not looking Jack in the eye so he won't get caught giving the impression that he's cheating.

"Well, I don't understand a shit of it. Could help me out please ?"

Eugene moves his paper so that Jack can see the calculations, he begins writing them down like mad. Suddenly, a cold stern voice makes him jolt. _Holy shit !_

"Mr. Frost, why are you writing down Eugene's answers ? I told you days ago that this was a very important test and that you should practice ! I am not approving this behavior and I certainly am not amused with the fact that you're involving your friend in this cheating game of yours."

"But Ms, it's not-..."

"Out !"

"Wait, what ?" Jacks asks surprised, he certainly did not expect this coming from her.

"You heard me, I said: out ! I don't want you interrupting the class, you can do your stuff outside this room !" Ms. winters sneers while she points at the door.

Defeated, Jack grabs his things and walks to the hallway, slamming the door shut. _Why, someone is in a bad mood...__What a bullshit is this. I hate maths ! _He leans against the wall and simply waits until class is over. _This story might have a tail._

"Jack ? What are you doing here ?" A girl with short brown hair asks as she walks by.

Jack looks up to see that Rapunzel is standing in front of him. He's surprised, he didn't get to see her that often but when he spotted her, she was always with Eugene or her friends.

"He Punzie. I got kicked out of class because of cheating."

"You were cheating ? Gosh, I never had expected that from you ! But you know, don't bother, I sometimes do it too." She assures him.

"Yeah, but now my teacher is sorta mad at me for doing it."

"Hee, don't worry. She can't hurt you, she'll probably have a little talk with you and that's it. But I have to go now, bye !" Rapunzel waves goodbye and walks away.

Jack sighs, he's not exactly looking forward to the end of the lesson. What is she's angry with him and starts screaming all over the place ?

* * *

"Jack." Ms. Winters is standing in the door opening with her arms crossed. "Come on in."

Jack walks behind her with his head low, giving her the impression that he's sorry, which he really is.

She sits down. "You know, I don't understand why you would cheat. I mean, you could have told me you were having problems, right ?"

He simply shrugs.

"Come on boy, there's gotta be something. Your grades are significantly lower than the rest and I do not get the impression either that you're not doing your best. So what's wrong ? Don't you understand it ? Is it too hard for you ? Am I teaching it wrong ?"

"No, no you're not doing anything wrong. I don't know what it is."

"But there must be something because I've been trying out different methodes but none of them seem to have any effect on you. What am I doing wrong ?"

"You're doing nothing wrong, ok !" _Would you stop thinking that you're the one in the wrong here, cause you're not._

"I don't know it anymore Jack. I've tried almost everything. New methodes, new theories, new explanations but nothing changes in your grades. In fact, they get lower each test !" Ms. Winters says being clearly upset with the fact.

Jack looks at her, at her perfect face that's in question. _God, she's so gorgeous when she does that !_

"Jack, I've been thinking. Maybe I should discuss this with your parents ? Maybe they'll know what to do ? I've also been thinking about giving you extra lessons but thus far, you're the only one with problems. I mean, I would love to give you the extra lessons if you're willing to spend your time to that ?"

"Extra lessons ? Has it become that bad ?" He asks shocked, he didn't realize he was that bad.

"You know, if you don't want them, fine. I won't get paid for it and I am waisting my time for you. I am only offering you this opportunity, you cannot afford it to fail this year. This is a very important year and in this period you learn the most. I know you're doing your best and I know it might be a hard time for you but you need to keep focused. So, I am offering you extra lessons, you don't have to do this but it would be wise. If you don't want it, ok, your loss." Ms. Winters suddenly snaps at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll consider it with my parents. If you think it's needed to make it to the next year then fine, I'll do it."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that."

"I am just going through a rough time you know. This year is pretty new to me and it's so different compared to the previous year. I have to get used to the methodes." Jack tries to defend himself so he won't come over as a total loser.

Ms. Winters sighs. "Yeah, I get it. I used to have those problems too."

"Really ?" _Never thought I would hear that..._ "What did you do then ? How did you solve them ?"

"Well, ehm..." His teacher begins as she thinks back at that time. "I studied hard. I read almost every book there was about that particular subject and I made extra homework and stuff. You know, I was a very smart kid and I was interested in a lot of things so to keep that, I went to every convention there was. I read everything about it on the internet, I asked certain people about it. To understand what I had to learn I had to keep the information updated. Eventually, it started to pay off, all that extra work and I got really good grades because I understood what I was talking about. But that took a long time, almost the whole year. It doesn't go that quickly you know, it takes time. Nothing comes with the snap of a finger, even if that's what you would want."

"Ok, thank you. I might do that too. I know some people who know a lot so that's kinda convenient, I think."

"That's good Jack. Some extra work won't do you bad. I know you're working hard already, but in the end it really pays off."

"Thank you for the advice. It was really nice to hear that from a teacher's point of view. You know, some teachers act like they just know it. They act like they're like very high educated and very smart and shit and they don't want to tell how they've become so smart. Like they don't want you to become smart and therefor being able to keep bullying you when your grades are bad."

"Well, those teachers should be sorry. As a teacher, it is you job to provide your students as much as information you can get. You want them to succeed eventually, so why stop them if they're on the right way ?"

"That's what I always say ! I really like you, you get the point !"

Ms. Winters is flattered. "Thanks Jack. I like you too. You're a fine young man."

"May I ask you a question ?" She nods in approval. "I don't want to come over as rude or something but... how old were you when you graduated ?"

"That's a really interesting question, you're the first one to ask. Let's see, I got my Ph.D when I was...about fifteen I think."

"Wow, that's so young ! I didn't know that was possible !"

"Hahaha, you see, I was a highly intelligent child. I was questioning certain things at the age of three. You know, is there a God, what's the meaning of life, is there other life besides earthy life and stuff. A three years old can't think that way, he or she thinks about playing and making up stories for not wanting to go to bed. My parents were worried about me and so they got me tested. It turned out that my IQ was highly above normal, something like a hundred and fifty. I understood things very easily, I could make connections easily and I already knew some difficult formula's at the age of nine."

"So you were like, a Dr. Smartypants ?"

"Dr. Smartypants ? Is that what kids call it today ?! Hahaha, I think that's really funny." She laughs. It's a clear, beautiful, cheerful laugh. "Really clever. Ehm yeah, I guess I am a Dr. Smartypants then !"

"It's not meant as an insult." Jack informs her.

"No, no, I'll take as a compliment."

"I think it's totally awesome, being a Dr. Smartypants !" He chuckles. _Omigod, that laugh is so cute !_ It's normal for Jack to find that cute, you know, when you're head over heels for someone, you think everything on them is beautiful and likable.

"Sometimes it was, but other times I just got bullied with it." His teacher says, her face changes from happy to serious. "They said I was a geek, nerd, creep. That I was too little, too young and stuff. I went to college when I was nine you know. Of course I got bullied, I hadn't hit puberty, I was tiny with huge glasses and teeth braces. I always carried a huge bag of books, which was even bigger than me. So no, being smart isn't always an advantage. But you know, that was in the past. And we now look at the present and I am really happy with how my life turned out to be. The fact that I have a high intelligence made it sometimes easy for me. I know mostly the answer to every question you ask me."

"Yeah, but we also have a Dr. in the house. My little brother is also very smart, not a genius but still very smart though. He always pesters me with his knowledge, says I'm dumb and shit." Jack says. "I love him though, but he can be annoying."

"So you have more siblings or just your little brother ?"

"Yup, it's just me and Jamie, my brother's name. Do you have any siblings ?"

"I do actually. I have a younger sister, Anna. She's an average child, even though I sometimes really think she has like, ADHD. She was tested and came out negative but I don't believe that's entirely true... I still love her to death, you know."

"Ok, that's great. Me and Jamie have a really strong relationship. He's like the mini version of me. He likes everything I like and does everything I do. It's really fun."

"That's so nice to hear. I sometimes hear about siblings who can't stand each other. I think that's so sad, Anna and I also have a strong bond. We used to be very distant towards one another but that healed over time." Ms. Winters could have talked longer about that subject but she realized he had to go to his next lesson and she was holding him up. Plus, he didn't need to know their whole dramatic, boring family history. "So Jack, it was nice talking to you and I'll hear it when you decided ? If you're late for your next lesson, just tell your teacher that I had a word with you ok ? They'll understand."

He nods and stands up to get his stuff. The next lesson is history, he's not quite looking forward to it because of Sideburns. "Thanks for the tips and stuff." He says while walking out of the classroom. _She's somethin'._

* * *

_"I think we need to talk, Colton..." Hans says as he enters the room._

Mr. Weseltown looks up from his work. "What is it, Hans ?"

"You know, I teach history. And my students aren't as interested in the subject as I am. Now was my idea: Why won't we go on a little field trip to Norway for about 7 days. We need 1,5 day for traveling, that leaves us with 4 whole days to actually see something. We could hire a tour guide and we could see musea and maybe even to the cinema. What do you think ?"

"Well, I don't know Hans." Mr. Weseltown hesitates. "You know that field trips cost a lot of money ? And you also may know that this school needs its money for the books and other educational products. Organizing a field trip isn't that easy either. You have to have permission from the parents and I don't know, a whole week holiday..."

"Yeah I figured that all out. I'm going to write the parents a letter. If they approve, they have to send us money so we can invest that in the trips and food. Then I'll ask a colleague to help me with all the organizing stuff. Maybe Ms. Winters will help me with calculating the costs, she's very good at maths. And then maybe a few teachers could join me to keep an eye on the kids while camping... It doesn't have to happen, like, right now. It can wait. I only want your permission and then we'll see." Hans convinces the headmaster.

"Ok Hans." Mr. Weseltown finally approves. "You have my permission, just don't screw it up like you did last time. And if I were you, I'd certainly ask some help. It's a huge task."

* * *

**Urghhh, I have so much trouble with the dialogues. I want them to say so much but then you guys can get confused if you don't know which one is talking so I have to mention that and I have to look out to not mention the same person twice. Grrr, it's frustrating, I think I proofread the whole thing like 30 times and still discovered mistakes ! The next week, I won't be able to update a lot anymore because Someone invented school :( Anyways, I hope to update every 2/3 days from then and IDk we'll see. Hopefully you liked this chapter, I thought it missed something but I couldn't figure out what... **


	13. Best friends

**Today I was having some issues, writer's block. I didn't even know how to start ! But finally, it came to me and here it is. Please review, I know some of you already do. And I've changed some things in the summary, sorry. Enjoy the chapter ! **

* * *

Eugene is walking through town, softly whistling a tune. He's heading to Rapunzel's house, picking her up for the movie. Eugene and Rapunzel, or Punzie as she calls herself, are going out on a frequently base. He knows she enjoys spending time with him and he does everything to make her happy. As he arrives at her house, her mom opens up.

"Good afternoon, Eugene." She greets him.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lewis. Is Punzie there ? I'm taking her to the movie." He asks polite, ever the gentleman.

Ms. Lewis nods her head. "I'm so sorry, but she isn't feeling very well. You can come in if you want, she's laying in bed." She says as she makes the gesture for Eugene to come in.

He steps into the house and walks upstairs. Punzie's door is closed, he knocks carefully to not startle her. "Come in." A soft voice answers. Eugene opens the door to find Punzie laying in her bed, full under the covers. She looks pale and her nose is adorably red. Punzie sniffs as she sees Eugene. He walks over to her bed and sits next to her.

"Hey, are you a little sick ?"

"I am not feeling well. And I'm so cold !" Rapunzel whines.

"Shall I warm you up ?" She nods.

Eugene climbs in her bed, it's big enough for the two of them. After some moving, they finally lay face to face, enjoying each other's presence.

"Look out, I don't want you catching my flu." She says weak. Eugene chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't."

He brushes his hand against her soft cheek. It's warm from the fever. Rapunzel is tired, she can barely keep her eyes open but she manages because she wants to see the face of her boyfriend. Yes, he's her boyfriend. It didn't take him long to ask her, he was acting so shy when he did. Rapunzel smiles as she thinks about that moment, Eugene notices it.

"What's so funny ?"

"Remember when we used to date almost every week ?" He nods. "And do you remember when you finally asked me of becoming your girlfriend ?"

"Nooooo, I hoped I would never be reminded of that for the rest of my life. It's totally embarrassing !" Eugene says dramatically.

Punzie laughs. _Adorable. _"You were so cute, sweetie. You know, at least you did ask me..."

The two of them laugh as they reminisce when it happened, not even so long ago.

_Friday afternoon, the school is out and Eugene runs through the hallways, trying to find Punzie. She has to be somewhere. Suddenly, he spots her._

_"Hee Rapunzel !" Eugene calls. _

_She's already outside the schoolbuilding, walking with two friends of hers. She stops in her tracks and turns around. Her friends giggle. "Ooooh, is he going to ask you out again, Punzie ? It's like what, the seventh time these two we-..."_

_Rapunzel cuts her friends off. "Oh shut up." She waits until Eugene stands in front of her. "Eugene ?"_

_"I uhm. I eh, I wanted to ask if you're free this saturday ?" He asks shyly, trying to ignore her friends who are giggling like mad._

_"Yeah sure. What do you wanna do ?"_

_"Ehm, I want to take you out sailing." Rapunzel's eyes go wide, sailing ? She has never done that before !_

_"I don't know Eugene. I don't know how to sail..." She admits._

_He smiles reassuring. "It's a good thing that I know then. I'll pick you up saturday at 8 AM ?"_

_Punzie nods. "See you then."_

* * *

_It's saturday and Rapunzel is busy packing her things for the sailing trip. _

_"You have everything ?" Her mother asks._

_Punzie nods and checks her list to make sure she forgot nothing. "Eugene will be here any minute." She says as she drags her bags downstairs, her mother following her._

_DING DONG, the doorbell screams. "Ah there he is."_

_When Rapunzel opens the door, the image of a very nice looking Eugene welcomes her. He's wearing a lose blouse, shorts and slippers. His hair is messy and sunglasses are hiding his charming eyes._

_"Are you ready ? Good morning, Ms. Lewis." He greets. _

_"Morning Eugene, have fun on your trip !"_

_Rapunzel sets herself in the car and waves at her mom, Eugene dumps the bags in the trunk. "We will, thanks. See you tonight." He says as they drive off._

_"So where is this sailing event of yours ?" Punzie curiously asks. She only gets a devious smile back. "You have to see that for yourself."_

* * *

_After a two hour drive, they arrive at a beautiful lake. It isn't very crowded and the lake looks peaceful. They get out of the car, grab their things and go to the boat. Eugene helps Rapunzel to climb aboard and then sails off. It's still early but the weather is already nice and warm._

_"It's beautiful here, Eugene." She says while admiring the place. "The boat is also quite impressive."_

_"Thank you. The boat is ours, well, from the family. We bought it with the whole family as a present for grandma and grandpa, when they were still alive. They were able to enjoy it for three years, then grandma passed away and since then, we are allowed to use the boat. Grandpa still lives alone but he never comes out of the house anymore, let alone visit the boat. It reminds him too much of grandma and he wants to be spared from that pain."_

_"Owwww, I'm so sorry for him. And I'm sorry for your loss too."_

_"Thanks, she was really nice. She would have liked you, I think. You know, grandma was always complaining why I hadn't found a girl yet and why all my other brothers did. She once hooked me up with some weird gothic girl. Her name was Alice and she was really nice but weren't in love. She's now a very dear friend of mine." Eugene feels sad, he misses his grandma so much. They had a great bond, but then one day, she just died. He never knew, he had to hear it from a friend who heard it from his older brother who was friends with Eugene's oldest brother. _

_Rapunzel lays her hand on his shoulder. "She sounds lovely." He nods quietly, No, today is not a day to mourn over the dead. Today is THE day, he is not going to ruin this, this is his only chance !_

_"So what about you ? You are close with your family ?"_

_"Well, no. Not really. My mom doesn't have that much of family. She do has a vague brother somewhere, but she doesn't even know if he's alive or not. Her brother has two children, two girls but I never met them. I don't know why, my mom and her brother used to be very close. But one day they just stopped seeing each other. They lived in the Netherlands but then they moved and I don't know where to. And the family on my dad's side is old and grumpy so we don't visit them at all ! And I don't have __siblings so I, actually, am quite lonely when it comes to family. But he, don't feel sorry for me. Mom and dad are there and I have my friends at school..." She hesitates for a split second. "And I have you !_

_Eugene's heart makes a quick jump. Yes she does, he thinks. The sailing goes pretty well for the rest of the day. Rapunzel enjoys the view and Eugene fishes for a while. In the afternoon, they go swimming. The water is nice, not too cold. They swim for like, two hours and then it's getting cold in the water. At 5 PM, they decide to sail back to the shore and have some dinner above a campfire. _

_Once the fire is burning, they are roasting the fish Eugene caught that day. It tastes delicious._

_"Hmmm, you know, you are a great cook I must say." _

_"Awwww, thanks. And you are a great eater." Rapunzel jokes. He laughs._

_Eugene hesitates, is he going to do it now ? No, after dinner. He eats silently his fish and waits until Punzie is finished. Then he takes out his guitar and plays a tune._

_"Punzie, I wanted to let you hear a song." He says, while tuning his guitar. She nods excitedly. "Ok, I'm listening."_

_He starts to sing, in the beginning it goes a little stiff but then he loosens up and he ends the song with:_

_"You make my heart swirl and I have one question for youhooouuuu: Will you be my girl ?" _

_Rapunzel is taken aback, she knew it would come eventually but she didn't know he would do it today ! Her hand goes to her mouth as she gasps at his question. Eugene is looking at her with the most adorable face ever. "Of course, of course I'll be yours ! Will you be mine ?"_

_He laughs and stands up. She crashes into his arms and kisses him. "Hey girlfriend."_

_"Hey boyfriend." She chuckles. "It sounds good. We sound good."_

_It's becoming really dark and they sit together at the fire, watching the stars till late in the night. Hand in hand, boyfriend and girlfriend._

Eugene sighs. "Those were good times, right ?" He asks but no respond. As he looks into Punzie's eyes, he notices the eyelids are closed and she's sleeping. Softly he brushes her forehead and hair. That gorgeous brown silk hair of hers. He lays like that for hours, his love in his arms. Whatever more could he wish for ? He has everything he ever wanted, and maybe even slightly more of that. But Eugene knows he's spending way more time with Rapunzel than he does with Jack. And he feels kinda guilty over it, but Jack is also deeply in love with someone and when that someone is around, he also ignores his best friend. Eugene tries to keep in touch with him but it isn't easy. They both are busy for school and with a job in their free time to earn some money and a love interest, it doesn't make it easier to spend time with each other anymore.

It used to be different. Back in the days when they were younger and had time to play, they played the heck out of it. Everyday after school they would play at the play field or at each other's home. When Eugene first met Jack, they were both nine years old, they immediately connected with each other. Since then, their friendship became so special that some people refer to them as the 'Twins' because they really are alike, physically as mentally. The only thing that separated them was their length and hair color. Yeah, best friends.

* * *

Jack is riding home, it's already 6 PM and he knows he's late, which makes his case not easier because today he's going to discuss the extra lesson matter with his parents. He's not really looking forward to it, his parents know he's not bad at maths. His dad always has been proud of his two sons doing so well at school. He always mentions it at family parties and if Jack now has to tell him about the extra lessons, then his dad will have one son less to talk good about. The only thing that makes him bad at it is this person and Jack really don't want to bring her up. He could get in trouble for that !

"He mum, I'm home."

His mother looks up from cooking. "I see honey, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Jamie is watching TV and his dad is reading the newspaper. He looks quite grumpy and Jack is getting pretty nervous to tell him the bad news.

"So dad, I have something to tell..." He starts as he nervously fiddles with the cord of his sweater.

"Jack, what is it ?" His dad asks patient, looking over his reading glasses.

"You see, I uhm. I ha-..." Jack begins, but then his mom interferes. "DINNER !"

"YEAHHHH !" Jamie screams as he gets up from the couch.

Jack shakes his head. _Why is this family so bad at timing ?_ "Sit down, Jack. I don't want my meal to be cold." His father says while pointing at his chair.

Once the family is seated, they start eating. Jack watches his family eat. Jamie wolfs everything down his throat and will be done in no time. His mom eats like a real queen, slowly, back straight and looking very regal. His dad eats the food like a farmer. Jack looks at his plate, he's not really hungry and carrots never have been his kind of food.

"So, what did you want to tell me son ?" His dad suddenly asks.

Jack looks up from his plate, at his dad, at his mom and at Jamie who isn't paying attention at all, he's too busy with his food. Jack scrapes his throat. "Well, ehm. You know how maths never really has been a problem, right ?" His parents nod. "Well, this year it is." He says deadpanned.

His father doesn't really understand. "You mean what ? You have trouble with maths ?" Jack nods. "Son, how is that even possible ? You are so good at maths !"

"Yeah, I don't understand it either. Last year you passed with an A plus, remember ?" Says his mom confused. "What went wrong this year ?"

"I don't really know, it's just that it's different and really hard. I hadn't been expecting this at all since last year was pretty simple. But they changed something in the program and now it's really difficult." Jack simply says, trying to get out of it.

"Son, you disappoint me. You have never had any problems at school and now suddenly you do ?" His father states.

Jack throws his hands in the air. "Look, I don't know ok ! All I know is that it's really hard all of a sudden and I need to do shit...-"

"Mind your language, Jack." His mom warns.

His dad shakes his head. "Well, I only can say to you that you have to pay attention. And make your homework and assignments, and then we'll see."

"Ehm, dad. I need to say something else. My teacher offered me extra lessons because it's really not going well this semester..." Jack says, afraid of the reaction of his dad.

"You need extra lessons ? My son needs extra lessons ? Jack, how bad has it become then ? I've never heard you talking about bad grades and now all of a sudden you talk about extra lessons !" His dad bursts.

"Well, she said that they were needed."

"Ooowww, the teacher is a SHE !? Well, maybe SHE has it wrong then ?"

"What ?! NO ! Dad, she is a highly intelligent person. She has an IQ of a hundred and fifty, OK ! She's smarter than we all together are. I think she knows it when she says I need extra lessons." Jack defends.

"Well, I want to talk to that teacher of yours. I want to hear it myself. I just can't believe you've become that bad suddenly."

_Ow holy shit, no, don't go talk to her ! He'll just embarrass me more than I already am ! _"No dad, you don't have to talk to her. If you will just sign this paper that says you approve her tutoring me, then it's settled."

"No, I want to speak with her. You'll go to her tomorrow and you will tell that I need to have a word with her."

"But dad, I si...-" His father cuts him off.

"Jack, you will do as I say. This conversation is over !" And with that, Jack's dad stands up and leaves the table.

His mother looks at her plate, it's already empty but still. Jack sighs, he's really in big trouble. _That stupid maths, why does she have to be so __gorgeous ! Why can't I just simply pay attention, then it wouldn't have turned out into this. Why didn't Eugene let me see his notes then ? Well, he did let me see it but his handwriting is so sloppy. Stupid Eugene and his stupid love. I never see him anymore. We used to be best friends and now he's only with Punzie. Can't blame her though, Eugene is great company... Sigh, life is difficult sometimes. Well, better hope Ms. Winters won't take it too personal tomorrow. She probably won't, because she is an amazing person. She's the only person I like thus far, well, I like Jamie too but he's always so loud._

Jack's mind jump from one thought, to the other. He's very busy in his head, he has so many things to think of. He really misses discussing things with Eugene. He wants to call him but he knows he can't cause Eugene is with Rapunzel, AGAIN. But yeah, she's sick so Jack gets it. If his lady were sick, he'd also go to her and spoil her rotten. Jack sighs, he and Eugene are best friends and right now, Jack needs his friend. He needs to be with Eugene and bike around town or making jokes or playing video games together or playing the guitar and sing, in which Jack is not the star but still. His best friend has now found a soulmate and that's even more important than a best friend. You find many best friends, but there is only one soulmate for you. Jack thinks back at what Ms. Winters once had said to him when he spoke with her about his friend. She had sighed and nodded, said she knew how that felt like.

_You know, Jack. __I__t's difficult to find good friends, but once you've found them, the task to keep them may be even harder. You found a good friend in Eugene, now do your best to keep him. Once you loosen the ropes to the friendship that the two of you share, you'll loose him. Don't let him slip away that easy, don't let him go ! _

I won't, Jack thinks. I won't.

* * *

**This time a chapter with Punzie and Eugene, having the main part of the story. The part of Jack discussing the extra lessons always happens to me and my parents. I tell them something and then they get upset over one tiny bad grade and yeah, there ya have the shit about how my sister always gets A plusses even though she's younger than I am. And even though we are almost learning at the same level... But don't worry, I really love my parents :)**

**Next chap will be: Tough discovery.**


	14. Though discovery

**Warning: Severe swearing, you'll discover why. I am sorry if I upset you, I don't use swear words frequently, only if it really needs to set a certain atmosphere in a certain situation.**

* * *

"Eugene !" Jack calls. Eugene turns around, his face in question. "Jack."

"Eugene, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me this afternoon ?" Jack asks his friend.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, nice. I only have to go to Ms. Winter's class room. I need to talk with her, will you wait for me ?"

Eugene nods. "Ok. I'll walk with you and I'll just wait outside the door."

The two friends are walking through the hallways. The school is not entirely empty and some kids are passing them. As they arrive at the class room, Jack and Eugene peek inside. They see a tall man, he's holding someone from behind in his arms. The man is very muscular and mumbles something in the person's ear. The person is seated in the desk chair and holds the man's arms as they are folded around the chest. The person chuckles. _Wait, I've heard that chuckle before..._ Then the man steps aside from the desk with a playful smirk on his face, revealing the person in the chair. It's no one else but Ms. Winters.

"No John, you have to go." She giggles. "I can't concentrate if you keep distracting me." She finally manages to say it with a stern voice.

"Aaawwww, come on Elsa ! I only do that because I love you !" John wines and pulls a sad face. Elsa starts to laugh at his scene. She pushes his chest in order to get him out.

"Go away !"

Jack watches it live happen before his eyes. _Who dafuq is HE !? Never heard her speaking a word about him ! And her name is Elsa, omg, I couldn't have chosen a better name. Although I never thought she would wear that name... It's a really rare name but still so beautiful. OMG, HE'S NOT HER BOYFRIEND IS HE, SHE HAS A MOTHAF'ING BOYFRIEND !? WTF, what is going on ? Maybe he's her brother or just a friend ? I hope it's her friend or brother..._ Just as Jack guesses it might be her brother or friend, John suddenly kisses Elsa on the lips, it looks like she enjoys it because she kisses him back ! It all happens so fast that Jack doesn't know how to react. Instead of thinking, he just blurs something out and in his negative.

"OH HOLY FUCK ! He screams with big eyes and dilated pupils. _Ok, it's her boyfriend, a brother doesn't kiss you on the lips !_

John and Elsa look up to where the sound came from, they discover two young men standing, one is clearly upset about something and the other looks at him with the face of a monkey. Some people in the hallway, who heard Jack scream also stand still to see what's going on. Jack still doesn't realize all eyes are on him until Eugene punches his shoulder.

"Mind explaining what's going on ? He asks demanding.

Jack sees that every single person is watching him. _Shit__, I said that out loud, didn't I ? Yeah, I am definitely good in screwing things up. Ehm, let's see if we can improvise then. _ "OMG I THOUGHT THERE WAS A HUGE SPIDER ON THAT WALL !" He screams again dramatically while pointing at nothing on the wall. "You know, I hate spiders so much I must have mistaken myself for seeing one that wasn't really there. I'm sorry peeps, showtime is over. You all can leave, thank you ! Bye, bye ! Have a nice day." He makes a little bow and waves with his hand, feeling embarrassed like hell.

"Man, you're really acting weird." Eugene says, still recovering from Jack's dramatic scene. Secretly he chuckles, his friend is so funny.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you at home, darling." John kisses Elsa again, which makes Jack wanna puke in jealousy, and walks out of the class room, as he walks past the boys he friendly pats Jack on the shoulder. "You're not the only one who has a phobia for spiders..."

Elsa, or Ms. Winters walks up to the boys as she straightens her clothes and fiddles with her hair. _Just act normally, don't let him show._ "Hi, Jack. You wanted to see me ?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, what am I supposed to do now ? I can't just blur out what I just saw, maybe she doesn't know ? No, she knows, she heard me as I heard myself clear enough. Ok, you can do this Jack, you can do this. Just act normally, don't let her show. _Jack nods quietly and walks into the class room.

"So, what did you want to tell me ?"

_OMFG, why didn't you just say you were already taken ! _He screams mentally at her, but instead he says what he had to say in the first place. "I have... Well, I discussed the matter with my parents yesterday, about the extra lessons. And my dad sorta flipped out, he always does that, and he said he needed to have a word with you."

Elsa raises one eyebrow as she processes what the boy just had said. "He wants to speak with me ? Why ?"

"I dunno, he was upset about me getting extra lessons. In our family it is a crime, you're either good at school or you're out of the loop. So now my dad wants to discuss some things with you about if there are any other options besides those you proposed..."

"Hmmm, I get it. Well, when does he wish to come ?"

"Oh shoot, he didn't tell."

"Oh, that's ok, I'll just email your parents and then we'll set up a meeting."

Jack nods. "So, I guess that's what I wanted to tell you." _That's not even half of what I wanted to say._

"Thank you, Jack. I guess I see you the next lesson then ?"

Elsa stands up and walks him out, she opens the door, waves at Eugene and then closes the door softly. Jack watches her walk back to the desk, then Eugene suddenly snaps at him.

"Dude, WTF was wrong with you !? What must they have been thinking, you were acting like a total weirdo. I know you like her but now you know she's taken so you don't really have an option any more, do you ? And screaming it out like that, you might as well have told everything about your feelings towards her !"

"Relax man, she doesn't have a clue what that was about. And you're right, I just need to get over her I guess. But you know, she could have told me that she had a boyfriend ! Fuck this, what am I supposed to do now ?!" Jack says frustrated and feeling really disappointed.

Eugene places his hand on Jack's shoulder as encouragement. "Don't worry, I'll help you find a nice chick if you want."

_But I don't want another nice new chick, I just want the one I love. I've played it all out ! If I were a few years older, then maybe things might have been different. But then I wouldn't have met Eugene, I guess. Shit, shit, shit, I hate my life ! Everything goes wrong._

* * *

Once he's home, Jack throws his bike on the ground. He's mad, frustrated, angry and sad all in once. _She is just out of my league, there is no way I can get her. She doesn't see me like I see her. She doesn't know how my heart melts every time she looks at me. She doesn't know how my heart makes quick jumps of joy, every time she says my name. She doesn't even know that I'm already excited to just catch a glimpse of her ! _

"FUCK THIS SHIT !" He screams as he throws his bag onto the ground, he kicks his bike, hurts his foot and swears again. Tears well up in his eyes. _OH HELL NO, you are not going to cry over a girl ! Be strong and be a man ! _But the tears come anyways. After five minutes of crying in the inside, he composes himself, picks his bag up and walks inside the house.

"Dad, Ms. Winters is going to email you to set a date." Jack says with a monotone voice. He is in the cowshed where he found his father, milking and feeding the animals. Jack covers his nose with his hand, the shed smells like shit. He never seems to get used to that smell. His dad looks up, noticing something wrong in his son's behavior but doesn't say anything about it. _  
_

"Oh, good. I'll check the mail tonight then." He says while still feeding the baby calf. "You want to help ?"

"Sure." _I could use thinking about something else..._

"Then put on your overall and come help feeding this calf, her mother rejected her and she won't eat from the bottle. Maybe you can get her doing it, it seems like she doesn't like my scent or something." His dad informs.

After Jack has put on his red overall, he comes over to the area where his dad is struggling to keep the calf in place. Jack kneels in front of the animal, takes the bottle and puts it gently in its mouth. As soon the teat is in it's mouth, the calf begins sucking at it like mad. Jack grins at his dad, who throws his hands in the air from frustration.

"I just don't get it, you are never here and though they seem to prefer you over me !"

"Dad, you just have to have some patience. If you keep pushing, they keep struggling. If you wait, then they'll come to you eventually. It takes time for them to bond with someone else besides their mom, you know." Jack says wisely. _Wait, wait. Did I just say that ? If you wait, they'll come eventually to you, it takes time for them to bond... That's it, that's it ! If I just patiently wait for her to come to me... All I have to do is making her attracted to me, so she'll like me. But can I do that ? I mean, she and John are very happy, obviously, I can't just jump in and destroy her relationship, let alone her reputation !_

His dad ruffles his son's hair. "Look how the roles are conversed, the son is teaching the dad a lesson." Jack laughs.

He really likes his dad, they always get along fine. The sudden outburst from yesterday is just because his dad is so neat on grades. He used to have lack on his lessons but he paid a fair price for it, not finding a job. He doesn't want the same for his sons, they need to get good grades because with good grades come good jobs. And with good jobs comes wealth.

"Look, son." His dad begins. "You know why I was upset yesterday right ?"

Jack nods, yeah, he knows.

His father continues. "I just want the best for my children. And if your grades are bad for only maths then ok, but I still want to talk to that teacher of yours. Maybe we can figure a way out and maybe you just have to go to her extra lessons. It's already very nice that she wants to sacrifice her free time for you but if you take the lessons, then I want to see results. No lame excuses, you're going to work your ass off for once. Is that understood ?!"

_Wait, I can't be alone with her anymore. She has a boyfriend and all I do is drooling over her. What if I say something wrong ? _"Huh ? Eh, yeah dad. I get it."

"Ok, good. So, you want to help some more or do you have homework to do ?"

"Ehm, yeah, I have homework. I'll come tonight, when we're going to saddle the foals ok ?"

"Al right son."

* * *

When he's in his room, he starts his computer directly. Internet, Spotify and Mail opens.

-1 new message.

From: Ms. Winters "_WTF ? Why me ?"_  
To: Jackson Overland Frost, Jeff Andrew Frost  
Subject: Extra lessons

4:56:45 PM

Hello, Mr. Frost.  
My name is Elsa Winters and I teach mathematics. I write on behalf of your son, who is a student in my class.  
I noticed that his grades are seemingly going down, instead of up. I don't know what the cause of that is but I do know that if we do nothing, Jack is going to fail on maths. Now, we do not want that so I had a talk with him and offered him some extra lessons, just to get him back on track. I was told that yesterday night, Jack discussed the matter with you and you replied to him that you wanted to speak with me.  
I have a few dates on which we can meet each other. Those are, January 23, 26 or the first of February. I hope one of the dates suit you. We'll meet each other at 5PM at the main entrance of the school. I will be waiting for you to arrive.

The school's address is: Chevellerauxstreet 1  
Thank you for taking the time to read my letter,

Yours sincerely,  
Ms. E. Winters.

Jack sighs, she wrote so formal and yet it's so nice. No backstabbing or anything, but why would she also send the mail to him ? Maybe because he's the subject... He opens his drawing program and the first drawing he sees, is the one he once made of Ms. Winters, weeks ago. He stares at the picture, it's a picture of her, arms for her chest, head down and eyes up. The drawing shows a lot of attitude and confidence, especially her eyes. _Well, better not be dreaming to far ahead. I am her student, why would she be interested in me if she already has someone.__  
_

* * *

"Jack." His father knocks on the door.

Jack jolts, he has been sleeping because this day had been really exhausting. Slowly he rubs his eyes and yawns_. _"The door is open."

"He, I read the email from your teacher and I think we'll go the first date, January 23."

"Ok, so in two days."

His dad nods. "Jack ? Are you not feeling well ? You look quite pale..."

"Ehm, no it's just that I have a lot on my mind. School is killing me." _SHE is killing me..._

"Ok, but if there are any problems, you know who to talk to. We are there for you."

_YEAH, like I can discuss my feelings for a teacher with you. You all will say that I'm crazy and need to get over her. No, I need to process this alone, I can't talk about it with anyone, except for Eugene. _Jack nods. "I know, thanks dad."

His father leaves his room and Jack falls on his bed. He stares at nothing on the ceiling, hoping this all would be a stupid dream. But secretly he knows he's not dreaming. _Who am I kidding, how could you love someone who doesn't love you back ? I waisted my time for nothing !_

BUZZ BUZZ

His phone goes off, Jack picks it up and sees Eugene left him a message.

E: He Jackie man ! How 'r ya doing, feeling a bit better ?  
J: Yo dude. No, I am not feeling better. In fact, I couldn't feel worse !  
E: Jeez, I'm so sorry man. But you know, I kinda knew that was coming. She's pretty attractive, what man wouldn't want her ?  
J: Someone who's gay perhaps ?!  
E: Ok, you got a point. So, wanna do some stuff together ?  
J: You sure you want to do things with me, don't you wanna, IDK, hang out with Punzie ?  
E: Of course I do, but you're my friend and I want to do something with you. I'll pick you up ok ?  
J: Sure, after dinner. 7PM.  
E: Got it mate, see ya then !

* * *

**So now Jack knows, his crush is already taken. It was really hard for me to express how he felt when he found out, though. I just tried to sympathize with him and exaggerate a little. Next chap will be: Just a spare.**


	15. Just a spare

**Ok, just to make myself clear. This story will be Jelsa, eventually. I won't rush it, it takes time for both Elsa and Jack to develop certain feelings for each other. Elsa already has a guy so for her, it'll take longer. Jack only has to wait, the question is if he's that patient. So for the Jelsa lovers, just wait ok. It'll come, but it'll be near the end somewhere. Don't worry, there will be plenty of chapters with fluffiness going on between them. And everyone (Kristanna, Elsohn, Reugene and finally Jelsa) will own a few chapters. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter because it took me a lot of effort to write it. I'm still not really satisfied though...:(**

* * *

John is laying pretty lazy on the couch. He's watching a documentary and is waiting for his girl to come to watch a movie together. Elsa is still in her study room, she couldn't finish her paperwork at school so she needed to do it now. Johns stretches and yawns deeply, today's been a really lazy day. First, he woke up around eleven. He did a few chores in the house and groceries. Then, he visited Elsa's dad and took him out for a walk in the park. They had talked about life and laughed at the women doing yoga, it was hilarious to watch. Especially the fat ones who had no balance at all and stumbled all over the place. It reminded him a bit of Anna, only she wasn't fat. Then John got bored so he decided to go to Elsa, seeing how she was doing at school. The teachers were really nice to him and had shown him the way to her class room. He had snug in and surprised her. And just as they kissed, some kids had to go all crazy about it ! It had totally ruined the moment.

John stretches again, he wanted to do something with Elsa but she was always busy with work. Maybe they could do this saturday something together, it had been a while since they ice skated. He will ask her after the movie.

Finally, after another boring thirty minutes, Elsa comes out of her room. She walks to the kitchen and makes them both something to drink. Then she comes over to the couch and snuggles up against John. "I'm ready."

He starts the film as they lay cozy in each other's arms. Her body is cool, it always is, and lays comfortable against his warm body. He likes this position and wraps his arm around her shoulder as he presses her against him. He kisses the top of her hair and smells. _I could never have enough of this __delicious scent of hers. _Elsa digs her head into his chest, it's soft even though it's really muscular. John watches her as she cuddles up in his lap, it reminds him of his older brother, Evan. He also used to lay like this. Evan, it's been such a long time since they last saw each other. Their family band isn't really close. John thinks back at his childhood, it hadn't been careless and happy all the time. It had been full of jealousy and hatred towards his older brother. Why ? His brother got all the attention from his parents. His brother got all the compliments from his parents, they treated him like he was some three years old kid. But somewhere, John understands it, his brother has a severe form of Autism.

_"Mum !" Sixteen year old John screams. "I'm going out."_

_His mother descends the stairs with a bewildered look on her face."Wait, where are you going ? You're supposed to help me around the house when your father is away. I've got my hands full on Evan..."_

_"But I promised Nate that we would go to his place to hang out." John says._

_"Well, then you have to break that promise. You mustn't make promises you can't keep John."_

_"But mom, I promised-..."_

_"John, stop it. Call your friend and say you forgot something and that you can't come today. Just help me a bit and clean up the barn, Evan is waiting for me." And his mother rushes back upstairs to sooth a whining eighteen year old._

_"Shit." John curses. Just as he made plans for today, something has to come up to ruin it. It always goes that way, Evan gets all the attention and John ends up pushing his friends away for stupid chores. He picks up the phone and calls his friend. "He man, I won't make it in time. Just start without me, I'll come as soon as possible. I'll just clean up the barn and then sneak out. See you then."_

_After half an hour of cleaning, John gets enough. He leaves a note for his mum and then grabs his bike to race away. Twenty minutes later, he reaches Nate's house. His friends Derek, Justin, Charlie and Russel are already waiting for him. Nate opens the door and greets his friend. "He John, finally, come on in."_

_He walks in and his friends greet him by jumping on top of him and wrestling a bit. John laughs, he really missed his friends. Spending time with them is rare and John does everything to see them once in a while._

_"Hey mate, it took ya long to hang out with us again. Does your ma know ?" Justin asks. John nods his head and smirks. Not yet._

_"That's our boy !" Derek cheers. "Ok, here's the plan. We're going to bike around town and then crash the place. You know, make as much noise as we can. If we want the Booz Kidz to stay away from our spot, then we have to come over intimidating !"_

_The five friends nod and yell. "YES, LET'S BRING THESE BOOZ KIDZ DOWN !"_

_The Booz Kidz are a gang with approximately twelve teenage boys. They're rude, smoke joints and always carry liquor, booz. That's where they got there name from. First, John and his friends didn't mind, having them around. But then they started to behave rude and got the cops mad. And because John and his friends were involved, they all ended up in jail. That's also where it went __wrong with his parents. They had to pay bail to let him out but his dad refused and let him spend the night in jail. Since then, he and his dad are like water and fire. The Booz Kidz didn't feel guilty about framing John's gang and so now they planned a revenge on them. John and his gang always have been number one in the city. Everyone knew about these kids and what they did. Always destroying things, painting on windows with graffiti and molesting the bikes that aren't taken in by the owners. Jep, John isn't really a well behaved boy. Though he and his friends aren't like, anti-social. They just molest things for fun._

_The friends grab their bike and race off to town. Let's claim the place on the top back !_

* * *

_As soon as John comes home, he feels a certain atmosphere hanging around the house. I think they know I've been gone, he thinks as he checks the barn. It's all cleaned up and everything is in its place, certainly not how John left it. He really dreads going inside but he knows he has to. He opens the kitchen door and sees immediately his parents sitting at the table, looking at him like he's some kind of E.T. weirdo. John walks in like he's the shit, but secretly he's scared as fuck. He's in big trouble now, it's like the hundredth time he went away without telling. _

_"There he is." His dad says. "And where the hell have you been ?"_

_"To Nate's." John says deadpanned._

_"And what did mom ask you to do ?"_

_"To clean up the fucking mess in the barn you made."_

_"Watch your mouth boy." His father says intriguing. "Right, so when I came back, I found a barn full of crap, my wife in hysterics with a son who thought he would die and my other son who left without notifying but did have the guts to write a stupid note that said: if I'm not here, then I'm elsewhere. What dafuq is that for kinda note ? Of course you were gone. You're always gone. Why couldn't you just do this chore for once ? Why are you always escaping this house ? And then cross around town like some imbecile ! Yeah, I heard about that. You're a shame to our family, to our reputation. You're hanging out with the wrong boys, son. And you know what, you're not going anywhere anymore. Mum and I have given you more space than ever and you misused it. Face the consequences." _

_John's eyes go wide. Banned from seeing his own friends ? His friends who help him to keep positive and see the good things in life. His dad was going to take that away ? Hell no._

_"WTF, DAAD ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME ? Don't you understand how limited everything is in this stupid house ? Besides, you never notice I'm gone, you never need me besides doing chores. You already got your hands full on Evan, the big baby. I hate you, I loath everyone one of you. I hate this family !"_

_"WELL, IF YOU HATE US SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST MOVE OUT THEN ?" His dad screams back._

_"MAYBE I'M GOING TO DO THAT, YES. I'M SO DONE WITH ALL OF YOU, PRETENDING LIKE YOU LOVE ME BUT BACKSTABBING LIKE A BITCH. BUT GUESS WHAT ? I'M THROUGH !" John runs upstairs to his room. His brother Evan peeks around the corner._

_"Evan, I'm going away. I'm nothing than a burden to you guys, you're better of without me. But it's not your fault ok. I love you, I'll miss you."_

_"Bye John ?"_

_John smiles and hugs Evan tightly. Although he has an illness, John loves him more than anything and being away from him made his heart ache with pain. But it is the best thing he could do. He grabs his things and waits until it gets dark. He then leaves a short note for his parents, grabs his bag and sneaks out of the house. He takes the mountainbike and races away. Away from this horrible home, away from this insensitive family, away from his miserable childhood. He was never wanted anyways. Right after his parents got Evan, his mother accidentally ended up being pregnant again. John was just an unwanted child in his parents eyes and they did everything to make that clear to him. To his parents, Evan is everything and John is just a spare. Just someone who happened to be born too. John wipes his tears away and looks in the distance. He has decided that it's time to leave the past behind and to look at the future. No turning back. _

Running away was the best thing he ever could do. He worked at a grocery store for a few months and lived on the streets. He then saw and advertisement for the military, he applied for a job and got hired the next week. The men there took him in as a son and treated him with respect. John enjoyed spending time with them. The trainings did him good, he became really muscular and had a great endurance. The theoretic lessons were easy and he passed them without a sigh. When they were off training, he and a few mates went to lake to go fishing or swimming. Maybe roasting the fish above the campfire in the evening. Yup, life was good. His parents were, of course worried, but thought he'd come back eventually. It took them three months to realize John wasn't going to come back, ever. And then they got really worried. They did read the note that said: Don't look for me, you won't find me. I'm happy without you, just take care of Evan. He's your first priority, I'm just a spare. John. But who listens to that if you're afraid that your child might be hurt or worse. So his dad had set up a searching party and had looked for him everywhere. For three years, they weren't able to find him. But then, a good friend had spotted John somewhere in a local pub and told it his parents. They found him when he was nineteen. His dad had faced him and of course, they had a big fight. Luckily for John, the next month, he was sent out for a mission. It was his first and when he came back after a year, he met the love of his life. Yes, his life started at the military. They were his family, his home and he would do anything to protect his loved ones from any harm. Even if that had to be paid with his own life. After all that, John never spends any time with his family anymore. He doesn't even know if they're alive or not, he doesn't really care either.

John looks at Elsa, she's still laying in his arms. His hand brushes his hair. _How was I so lucky that you fell in love with me ? _He cherishes her cheek, she doesn't respond.

"You sleeping' ?"

"..."

He grins and glares at the clock. 12:34 AM, that's pretty late. The movie hasn't even finished. "Ok, let's get you into bed then." He says as he tries to get up. Elsa stirs against him and pushes her body down so John can't get up. He laughs soft.

"Elsa, wake up honey. Let's go in bed."

She doesn't respond, she's finding herself in another world. John strokes her side, his fingers move under the hem of her shirt and softly tickle the skin of her waist. Elsa sighs deeply and murmurs something about not wanting to be disturbed. Then John makes a decision and stands up without a warning, causing Elsa to fall on the couch. Still, she doesn't wake up. _Man, she's a vast sleeper !_ He turns around, picks her up in bridal style and carries her to their bedroom. He lays her careful on the matras and strips her, leaving her only wearing a camisole and underwear. She turns on her side. Then he changes himself and joins her in bed. He puts his arm around her stomach and pulls her against him.

"You know that I love you, right ? And I would do anything in the world to make you happy. I know that you're asleep right now, so you can't hear me but I just wanted to tell you how lucky I feel to have you and the boys in my life. You mean everything to me and I love you so much !" He whispers soft in her ear. Elsa indeed doesn't register his words. She breaths slowly, her ribcage is rising and falling under John's arm. He smiles, she's so cute when she sleeps ! He whises it could be like this forever, just the two of them against the world. Together they are the strongest team, no one could stop them. Even not his dad.

* * *

**And now you know a little about John :) Hope you enjoyed it. I made him kinda a troubled kid, brother was first priority so he didn't get any attention. Awwww, luckily it got better later on. Bleegghh, school starts tomorrow. Who invented school, really ? I don't know when I'll update, I do hope you'll keep reading my story so that I don't write for no one...**

**See ya !**


	16. Long awaited

**To Guest: Thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot to me to know that you really like my story :) So, this is for you, the loyal readers who read and review the story every chapter !**

* * *

"Anna ! Come in." Kristoff says enthusiastically as he holds the door opened for Anna to come in.

She hugs him, it's been quite a while since their last encounter. "He Kristoff."

Kristoff gives her a tour through his house and she's impressed. It's a modern house with a lot of grey elements. The kitchen is grey, a few walls are grey and his couch is grey. "I guess grey's your favorite color ?"

He nods. "Yup, I think it's a beautiful relaxing color." He says as he pets the Great Dane standing next to him. "And it's the color of my dog. Want something to drink ?"

"Do you have hot chocolate ? I mean, it doesn't have to be hot, it could be cold. Although, I prefer hot of course. But Elsa always wants it cold so to be not out of the loop, I drink it cold too. But it gives me the chills, not that that's so bad, OHHh and I like marshmallows in my chocolate ! But like I said, it doesn't have to be hot chocolate. It also could be something else ? Ehm let's think, OOOH, what about brewed chocolate coffee ? That sounds really delicious. But I don't know how that'll taste, I've never had coffee before. Ehm ok, I don't know. What do you have ?"

Kristoff chuckles. This girl is just unbelievable ! "How about some tea ?"

"You have that ? Then I'll take that, thank you !"

He goes back to his kitchen to make something for the two of them. Anna places herself on one of the grey couches. The big dog comes over and lays his gigantic head on her lap. She squeals.

"Are you alright ?" Kristoff's head pokes around the corner to see what had happened. As soon he sees Anna's position and his dog resting his head on her legs, he laughs. "That's alright, Sven won't hurt you."

"His name is Sven ?"

He nods.

"That's a really cool name !" Anna turns to the dog. "Hi Sven ! Nice to meet you." Sven lifts his paw and looks at her adorably. Anna shakes it and cheers. "AAwwww, Kristoff, he's totally adorable. He's one big softie !"

"I'm glad you like him. He's usually not really into people but he seems to like you too." Kristoff says while he holds a tray with tea and bonbons.

Anna notices the bonbons. "O MY GAAWWWD, are those French Bonbons ?!" He nods. "YAAAYYY, you know. Those are the best in the world ! I love bonbons, I love chocolate. O my gosh, can I have one ?"

"Of course." He chuckles while giving Anna a few chocolates. She stuffs them all together in her mouth.

"Hmmmm, bwats weally tasy !"

Kristoff sits next to her on the couch and pets Sven. He smiles. _She's really one of a kind._

"So. How long do you live here ?"

"I moved in a year ago, I think. I love the city and I wanted to live near my work. I didn't have Sven at that time but if I had had him, then I probably lived near the forrest because he needs a lot of exercise."

"He's really beautiful, where did you get him ?"

"Well, I didn't specifically get him anywhere. I found him."

Anna frowns. "You _found_ him ? Where ?"

"I found him in the woods. I was walking that afternoon and I saw something tied to a tree, left for the wolves. Turned out that it was this cute little dog and he was starving. So, I untied him and took him to the vet, he got treated for three weeks and then I adopted him. He became my best buddy and since then, we're inseparable." Kristoff smiles and pets Sven. He's so lucky to have a buddy for life !

Anna melts. "D'aaawww, that's so sad and cute at the same time. I hate it that people mistreat animals, especially dogs. You're an angel, saving him like that. I, myself, am a huge fan of animals. When Elsa and I were little, we never had pets. But now, Elsa has a white german shepard dog and he's the best. And I love horses. I think they're cute and you can ride on them and they'll carry you to where ever you want."

"So you're also an animal lover."

Anna nods her head so hard that it might have fallen off if it weren't connected with the body.

"Then we have that in common !" Kristoff cheers.

They sit for another two hours, talking about family, friends, food and animals. Anna is having a great time, she really likes Kristoff and he really likes her. She realizes that the more they talk, the more she discovers that they have a lot in common. _He's just so amazing ! I never knew this kind of feeling, it's weird and exciting at the same time. Myabe Elsa knows what it is ? _In the afternoon, Anna has to go home and Kristoff decides to walk her out with his dog.

"I really had a great time." Anna informs.

Kristoff smiles shy. "That's good. Me too."

"So, how's your family doing ?"

"Ehm my family is doing great I think. I dunno, we're not so talkative and we don't see each other that often. But if there's something wrong, they will let me know."

"My family isn't that talkative either, although, Elsa is getting much more now. My dad just talks, but not about everything. My mom did talk a lot so it was her and me talking all the time, leaving my dad and sister silenced at the dinner table. They were completely comfortable with it, I think they liked listening to our rambling."

Kristoff nods. He never has been that talkative, he finds it much more interesting to listen instead of talking. The stories he has heard during his life are amazing and he can't wait to hear Anna's story. At school, Kristoff never had been the popular guy. Sure, he was attractive but he was hopelessly shy and didn't dare to talk to girls. He was a very bright kid and loved to cook, Julia Child was his role model and he'd do anything to cook her dishes. At the homefront, things were normal. His five brothers, Kristoff's the third, were always very kind and they cared for each other a lot. The relationship between them was civil, they had their arguments, but never really fought. Animals has always been a big deal in the family, they lived on a farm and bred reindeers for a living. His dad was Scandinavian and loved the animals from the woods. Kristoff and his brothers had always taken care of the calfs and mothers until an illness hit the animals and they all died. It was a very sad day because the family really had a bond with the animals. It took them three months to recover, then Kristoff's uncle started a restaurant, Oaken's Family Dine & Sauna, and involved the whole family. Now their restaurant was a well running business and Kristoff's dad and uncle own a few restaurants on several locations.

"So ehm yeah, this is my house." Anna points at the house.

"Ok, than this is the moment we have to say goodbye I guess." Kristoff rubs his neck.

Anna leans over and kisses him soft on the cheek. He turns as red as a tomato, Anna chuckles. "I had a really nice afternoon, we should totally do this again !"

"I liked it either, I'll call you..." He says and turns around. Anna watches him walk away slowly, hands in the pockets, humming softly. She giggles. _Please turn around, please turn around._ She thinks hopeful.

Kristoff walks away, really slowly. _Should I, or should I not ? What if she thinks I'm weird ? But we've been seeing each other for a few months now. I'm going, I don't care ! _He turns around and runs back to her. He grabs her back, pushes it against him and kisses her deeply on the mouth. Anna squeals, then she relaxes. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back. It's a long passionate kiss, but then Anna has to pull back because she's running out of breath. Kristoff is even redder than a tomato. Anna inhales dramatically.

"Oh MAN, I did not expect that coming ! I mean, not that I mind because I totally didn't. But don't think I didn't like the kiss because I did. I mean not that I loved it. Oh man, this is awkward. I mean, not your awkward it's just that I'm awkward. You're an amazing kisser and I just... Well, this is my first kiss so." Anna says sheepishly, she's totally embarrassing herself.

But Kristoff doesn't mind at all. Without thinking, he bends over and kisses her again, short this time. "See ya." He says with a smirk and turns around, leaving Anna with a confused face behind.

She is still not really herself, she's swooning over the fact of her first kiss and how good it had felt. She waves excitedly goodbye, then she jumps multiple times high in the air and screams. "OMG YIIEEHAAaaaaa, he just kissed me ! This was definitely the best day of my lifeeeee, my li-i-i-i-iiifeeee !"

* * *

It's the break of dawn and the sun rays hit John in the face. He slowly opens his eyes and stretches. Then he looks next to him and sees that Elsa is still asleep. He smiles, she's always been a vast sleeper. Always slept very quick and rarely woke up throughout the night. The sun rays hit her face perfectly. John studies her face, it's almost perfectly symmetrical and flawless. She has long eye lashes and thin eyebrows. A slim nose bridge separates the eyes and it ends in a perfect, slightly turned up nose. Under the nose are pink soft lips. The face is ended in a perfect sharp jawline till her ears. A long slender neck connects the body with the head. John lets his finger glide over the surface of her face, feeling every part of it. His hand then moves to her shoulder while his lips kiss her cheek. Elsa moans as she slowly wakes up. She turns her face towards his and opens her eyes. When she sees John, she smiles as he kisses her forehead.

"Morning, sleepy head." He says lovingly while his fingers stroke her shoulder.

"Hmmm, good morning darling."

"Do you remember anything from last night ?"

Elsa frowns. "Last night ? No, I was so tired, I think I didn't even get to see the end of the movie."

"You didn't even make it to the half !" John laughs. "But don't worry, I got you safe in bed."

Elsa's hand cherishes John's face. It's a very handsome face. Two gorgeous intense eyes, decorated with two thick eye brows. The nose bridge is sharp and looks like a bird's beak. His mouth is slim and he has a stubble which makes him look very playful. Her hand goes through his hair and plays with the strands.

"I've been thinking." John begins. "I want to take you out, like on a date."

"A date ?"

"Yeah, a date. Except, this date is not really a date. I thought, maybe we could invite Anna too ?"

"You mean, just spending some time with each other ?" John nods. "Yeah, sounds fun. What do you want to do ?"

"I thought... Ice skating perhaps ?"

"Oh yeahhh ! That would be great, it's been so long since we've done that. Oh we should definitely invite Anna, she adores ice skating even though she can't really skate. I'll ask her."

"Good, I was thinking about saterday ?"

"Sounds lovely, honey." Elsa stands up. "I'm going to take a shower."

Elsa goes to the shower and leaves John in bed. _So, that's set._ He thinks while leaning his head into his hands. _I have to shower too, I'll be meeting Louis within one hour and it's really important ! But I can't just walk into the shower, or can I ? Elsa is known for taking long showers. If I wait, I'll never make it in time..._

John stands up and walks to the bathroom. Elsa is already standing under the shower, softly humming. He undresses himself and steps into the shower.

"IIEEEHHH, JOHN. What are you doing ?!" Elsa screams, he scared her, showing up like that.

John smirks and wraps his arms around her wet body. "I came in to shower, I'm in a hurry you know."

"And you couldn't wait ?"

"Well, you're known for taking long showers and yes, I couldn't wait." He stops talking to look at her. "But I like what I see..."

"OHhh, you !" She says giggling while spraying him with water. "Ok then, let's shower together."

* * *

After the shower, John goes out. He told Elsa that he wanted to walk with Seth but that was just a lame excuse for what he's really going to do. He walks to a little shop where he has an appointment with the owner. It's a fat, short guy named Louis Slight. Although, Fat Louis would suit him better.

"Hahaaa, John ! I knew you would come !" Louis roars while he slaps John friendly on the shoulder.

"Hey Louis, I see I'm in time." They enter the shop.

"Well, come on in boy. Let's see what we have." Louis bends over and searches something. "This ?" While he's showing John what he has.

John nods his head. "No, it has to be really special. Like really pretty and special, something you see rarely."

"My my what a demands. Hahahaaa. Ok, maybe this then ?"

John studies the object Louis is holding. "Hmmmm, no it's too big. Can it be a little smaller ?"

"Is price a problem ?"

"Ehm no, it's not. It only has to be perfect and I'll buy it."

Louis nods. He searches further and opens a new closet. He pulls out the most beautiful things he has and shows them to John. "Ok, maybe this ? This one is really likable because of the details it has and it's still not too much. You know what they say, less is more !" He says while holding one up.

"Yes, that's it ! I really like it, it's perfect." John cheers. The object is indeed perfect, not too big, not too small. Just perfect. "That'll be it !"

He watches as Louis places it in a little box. "Well, it's nice doing business with you. You know, next time you need to buy jewelry for the lady, just drop by !"

"Will do. Thanks for the help Louis." John says as he walks outside with Seth and his little box. He opens the box to see his freshly bought jewelry again. The ring is beautiful, it's small and entirely made of gold. In the middle is a figure that resembles a snowflake, the snowflake is surrounded by blue diamonds. They reflect the sunlight beautifully. John smiles. _She's gonna love it !_

* * *

"OMG, Elsa. You never guess what happened today !" Anna screams through the phone.

"Tell me."

"Well ok. You know that today, Kristoff and I were going to meet ? Right, well I went to his house and he has a really nice house. Really modern, so beautiful. Anyways, we were talking and OHH, he has a dog ! A Great Dane and his name's Sven, Kristoff got him from the woods. Isn't that sad ? I really like his dog, he's a big sweetheart. So then we talked and then I had to go home and then I said him goodbye and gave him a kiss on the cheek. You know, a sweet kiss to let him know I was thankful for spending time with me. So he walked away and then he came running back at me and kissed me full on the lips ! I was like OMFG, a man just kissed me on the lips. And then I kissed him back, and then I had to pull back because of lack of oxygen and then I got all awkward about it and then he kissed me AGAIN but not long this time and then he walked away..."

"Wauw, Anna ! You had your first kiss ! Congratulations !" Elsa cheers. "That's so romantic, I can clearly remember my first kiss. It was, I don't know, magical !"

"Yaaaayyyy, it took him so long you know. I honestly expected him to kiss me earlier. But I don't care, he's a great kisser I have to say. And I think of him all day and I even dreamt of him last night ! And he's just so awesome you know, and he even smells good. And he's a chef cook so he can cook, which a lot of men can't, so he has some great qualities."

"Oh Anna, I think you're falling for him." Elsa giggles.

"Ya think ? You think he likes me back ?"

"Of course, who doesn't like or love you ?"

"Ehm, a lot of people from my class Elsa." Anna says deadpanned. "You know, Nicole, the uber bitch and her clan !"

"Well, tell her that your big sister says that she's crazy to not love you."

"OMG, YAAASSS you have to do that. Go to her, wearing your suit and your hair tied in a knot and your reading glasses on. Nicole is going shit her ass !"

"No Anna, I'm not going to do that."

"Aaawwww, please ? For me, your dearly beloved sister ?" Anna whines.

No Anna, really. I am not going to do that. But I'm really happy for you Anna, you deserve this so much ! We should totally celebrate ! You know, John asked me this morning if I wanted to go ice skating with him ! Maybe the two of you would like to come a long this saturday ?"

"Oh, you mean like a double date ? Sounds fun, yes, we're totally in !"

"Good, that's set then. I'll speak to you soon, and congrats again. What did dad say ?"

"I haven't told him yet, I thought I'd call you first. I'm going to tell him later. See ya sis !" And Anna hung up.

Elsa chuckles, her little sister is getting big. She shared her first kiss ! Elsa is proud of her, she's doing great in life, soon she's moving out and is going to live on her own. She grew up so fast, yesterday they played together in the snow and now she just kissed a boy !

* * *

**Sorry for the long time no update, I was really busy this week. Anyways, hope this chapter was satisfying. Tomorrow's the premiere of Frozen's behind the scenes on ABC, I'm very jealous right now because I know I can't watch it. I do not live in the USA :( Hopefully it'll come to our country soon. Anyways, feel free to review, for those who read the story for the first time, for those who always loyally review. Stay tuned :)**


	17. Expectations

**lSo, I'll be updating twice a week. School has started, it's great though. I study Animation Design and it's amazing :) Have fun with this chap, hopefully it's written in the same style as all the others. I don't know, I try my best...**

* * *

"Well son, we'll see you tonight. Don't set the house on fire and watch your little brother. I don't want the fridge to be empty when we come back."

Jack sighs. His dad is so good in whining about the little things. "Yes dad, have fun."

"I don't think _fun _will be what we'll have. Alright, we have to get going. See ya !"

Mr. and Mrs. Frost are driving to the school. It's late in the afternoon and Mr. Frost is kinda grumpy. It didn't go well at the farm, a calf died and now he had a cow that didn't want to produce any milk because of mourning over a dead baby. Then, they have to deal with Jack's teacher who probably will be some old grumpy granny, whining about how bad his son had become and how everybody else is better. Jack's dad sighs.

Mrs. Frost notices her husband's nervousness, she tries to sooth him by rubbing his arm. "Don't worry honey, I bet she's lovely. She's the one who offered extra lessons, she's willing to put time and effort in our child. Don't you think that's very kind of her ?"

"I guess it is." Mr. Frost admits.

They arrive at the school, the lights are still on. The couple step out of the car and walk towards the entrance of the school. Mr. Frost sees someone inside, waiting for them. _Probably that Ms. Winters, she'll ask why we're late and then we have to say that the kids were holding us up... _As they come closer, Mr. Frost can recognize the womanly features. She's wearing a white blouse with a light blue vest on top of dark blue jeans. It looks like she has reading glasses on, her hair is in a pony tail and she looks really young and attractive. Mr. Frost's eyes grow bigger. _Wait, what !?_

* * *

Elsa is in her classroom. She just dismissed the class and now she has a few minutes to prepare for Jack's parents to come. She clears her desk, leaving Jack's tests and walks towards the entrance. It's late in the afternoon and she's quite tired, it's been a tough day, lots of students had trouble with the calculations and she had to explain it a dozen times. Even though she loves explaining things, this was really tiring. After have gone to the bathroom, she walks towards the main entrance of the school building. Only a few genitors are still working, everyone has gone home already.

A black BMW pulls up the drive way. _That must be them. _She thinks while she nervously fiddles with the hem of her vest. She decides that first impressions are the most important so she has to come over as a serious teacher, not some nervous schoolgirl. She wraps her arms in front of her chest and waits for Jack's parents to come in.

"Good afternoon Mr. & Mrs. Frost. Thank you for taking time to discuss some matters on your son's behalf with me." Elsa says formally while she shakes both parent's hands.

Mr. Frost seems to be frozen in time. (How ironic) Mrs. Frost, however, smiles warmly at Elsa. "So, you are Ms. Winters."

Elsa nods politely and leads the couple to the classroom. "Have a seat." She offers while pointing at the two chairs in front of the desk. The couple sits down, Mr. Frost looks a bit uncomfortable but Elsa decides to ignore it. She opens a few documents and spreads the papers out on the table for Jack's parents to read. They both bend over it and study very carefully. After a few 'Hmmm, hum hum, aaah, ok, I see, hmmm' Elsa speaks up._  
_

"Look, your son is a sweetheart, his personality is great so this is nothing personal for that matter. However, he seems to have severe problems with the formula's and calculations. I don't know if he's weak at this particular subject but he clearly needs help. He can't go on like this, he won't make it to the next year if he continues."

Mrs. Frost nods. She understands. Mr. Frost however seems to be fixated at something behind Elsa because he's staring like he's in a staring contest. Elsa is confused and looks behind her if there's anything on the wall. Nothing. Strange.

Mrs. Frost already knows what's going on. _He just has to stare, how rude it must come over. But I can understand why, she's gorgeous. Wait, that would make me a lesbian. Whatever, women can have girl crushes too. Hihi, the innocent girl, thinks something's behind her. It's good she doesn't know the real reason. Better help my husband out._

"Honey ? What do you think ?' She tries to help her husband out of the awkward situation.

He snaps out of thoughts and clears his throat. "Ehm, yeah. I think so too." He says vaguely, he hasn't heard at all what was said before.

Elsa smiles friendly. "I was wondering why you wanted to talk with me. I thought extra lessons would be fine with you but it isn't ?"

"Ehm no. You see, in my family it is a standard to do your best at school in any way possible. That means high grades, hard work and no messing around. For a long time, both of my sons did that. But now Jack comes home with the news of extra lessons. I was taken aback you know, he's strong in every subject at school so why failing in this ? And I was a bit angry with the fact why hadn't he searched for help earlier. He came home with six bad grades, I can't approve that. One is ok, but _six !" _Mr. Frost explains.

"Oh ok, that's new for me. I thought Jack had told you but he didn't, ok. Ehm, well I can only help him by offering some extra lessons. It doesn't have to be from me, another student, for example, can do it too. I was thinking, maybe Eugene ? He's pretty good."

"No, no, no. Not Eugene. He and Jack are best friends and if Eugene tutors him then they only will mess around and maybe play truant. I want someone who's serious enough, someone like you perhaps ?"

"I get it, ok so at this moment, Jack and four other students are having trouble. I say we make a small group and I'll tutor them for an amount of time. But I want to see results, they are going to work hard for their grades so they'll make it to the next year. I think that should be a lesson or ten."

Mrs. Frost nods slowly. "I think that's wonderful. I think it's very nice of you to sacrifice your free time for them. I want to thank you for that."

Elsa smiles shyly, she's not used to compliments from her student's parents. They always complain to her that it's her fault and that she's a teacher who makes the case worse than they are. "Thank you, but no need. It's my job to get the best out of the kids and if that means working late, then I'll do it." She exchanges a look with Jack's mom. _What a sweet mother is she, Jack's lucky. _"So, are we done here ? Do you have any questions ?"

"No, thank you. You were pretty clear. We'll let Jack know." Mrs. Frost informs.

"Ok, good. I'll approach Jack and the other's and then we'll set up dates. Thank you so much for your time. Have a safe trip home."

* * *

Ms. Winters walks them out. Jack's dad is quite impressed, for such a young lady, she's very clever and very mature. She opens the door for them to pass, as Mr. Frost walks past her, he notices that she's very tall. She's almost as tall as he is, which a lot of women aren't. They differ at about four inches.

As they drive back to the house, Mrs. Frost softly rubs her husband's hand. "You did great, honey." She says encouraging.

Mr. Frost kisses her hand. "Thanks, she's quite impressive. She has great knowledge and she's really likable."

"Yeah, she seems very young too. I think I might now why our Jack isn't paying much attention..." He laughs as he pulls the car on the drive way.

"And ? What did she say ? What did you say ? What did you think of her ?" Jack bombards his parents with anxious questions.

"Well." His dad begins. "To start with, she's quite charming. Even though she's your teacher, I must say, she's really pretty."

Jack's mom gives him a glare. "But you are prettier of course, love !" Mr. Frost corrects himself.

"Thank you." She says and walks to the kitchen. She pretends like she heard nothing, but she knows better and rolls her eyes. _Men, they're all the same !_

* * *

It's late in the evening and Elsa is walking home. It's already dark and a few street lanterns are lightning up the streets. The trees are bold, winter is late this year. Elsa used to love the winter. She used to play in the snow with Anna all day, making angels and snowmen named Olaf for some reason. And just as she was enjoying winter at it's peak, _they_ took it away from her. _They _had stolen her favorite time of the year, _they_ had stolen what she cherished the most. That time had been really hard for her and her family, since that time, winter has been a sign of dark, insecure, cold times. That time when _they _took away her childhood forever.

_Elsa stares outside the window. It's a grey day and snow falls out of the sky for ages. It never seems to stop and it's freezing cold outside, not that it bothers her. She adores the cold. From her seat, Elsa studies the snowflakes. They are beautiful, each shaped slightly different from one another. She's so memorized by the snowflakes that she doesn't notice a few students from her class are whispering behind her back._

_"She is so weird." A girl with brown hair says to a boy with black hair. _

_He grins. "Well, she's only eleven years old. She just a child."_

_The girl raises her eyebrow. "Well, she's in college. It's time to grow up !"_

_"Yeah, that winter bitch is getting on my nerves." A boy with red hair states. The others laugh. "Heee Snow Queen ! Fantasizing about playing in the snow ?!" He says mockingly._

_Elsa turns around, seeing that three students are looking at her. Here we go again, she thinks. "I was just looking outside, I thought the snow looked beautiful."_

_"Haha, yeah, you always look outside. But what do you say if we really go outside ? You know building snowmen and such..." The red-haired says. The others grin, this could be fun._

_"Are we allowed ?" Elsa asks, sure she wants to go outside but the lessons will start soon and it's playing truant if they go outside to play._

_The tree kids nod to convince her. "Come on, or are you scaarrreed ?" The girl mocks._

_Elsa shakes her head and follows them outside. As soon as they're outside, the boy with black hair starts to speak. "Ok, we're going to play hide and seed in the snow. I am going to count and the rest is going to hide. If I haven't found you, you have to stay where you are. And don't move. You must stay in your hiding place until I found you, don't come out earlier or you'll lose, ok ?!"_

_He begins to count and the rest runs away. Elsa doesn't know where to hide, the school yard isn't that big and there are no trees to hide behind. Suddenly, the girl grabs Elsa's arm and whispers at her. "Shall I help you hide ? I know the best spot, he won't find you there."_

_"Ehm, ok." Elsa answers. The girl and the boy drag her with them to a little bunker made out of snow. It's very small but small enough for Elsa to fit in. They push her in and throw snow on top of her. "Heee, don't do that !"_

_"Shhhh, you have to be hidden, he can't find you if you're covered with snow. Keep still, we're helping you out." The boy snaps. Elsa keeps her mouth shut, the snow is leaning heavy on her but she decides not to complain about it to not make them angry._

_"Ok, Elsa. You're done now, we're going to hide too. See ya later !" And they're gone._

_"Thanks..."_

_The time goes by, still no one has found her. Elsa tries to move her arm, it's stuck in the snow. This hiding spot is very good, they still haven't found her. How long has she been here ? She doesn't remember. It's a long time, that's for sure. Maybe it's time to come out ? But then she'll lose the game. She decides to wait here. The spot is quite comfortable and it's quiet. Elsa lays her head against the cold snow and starts to fantasize about what she and Anna might have done if Anna were here. They probably had a snowball fight and after that, Anna would whine about making a snowman. Then they would make one and Anna would have hugged him as if he were a real human. Elsa sighs deeply, that would have been the case if their mommy would be still alive. She can't believe that it's been already one year. One year without her. She decides to close her eyes, they should come and find her anytime soon now wouldn't they ?_

_It's cold, really cold. Elsa frowns, that's funny, she never seemed to be bothered by the cold and here she is, having it really cold ! It's dark, the snow is dark. Why is it so __dark ? Where are her friends ? Have they forgotten her ? They must know she's here, they buried her themselves ! Elsa tries to remember how long she's been here but thinking is really hard. Maybe I should close my eyes for a while, maybe then the dizziness will go away, she thinks innocently as she rests her head on the cold hard snow. Oxygen is limited, she must use it slowly._

_Numb, __everything is numb. She can't move her arms, her eyes, her lips. The cold is over, it passed a long time ago. They aren't coming anymore, they haven't found me. They stopped looking and just left. Elsa could cry if it weren't for her eyes to be half frozen. I have to get out of here ! She tries to move, it goes really slowly and it hurts. After a while, she manages to get some snow off of her. The air flows in and Elsa inhales deeply. Her eyelids are so heavy, she's so tired but she has to get out. She has to go home, to daddy and Anna. Finally, after some time, she manages to get all of the snow off of her. She crawls on her knees and hands out of the bunker. The school yard is empty and dark. It's evening, she figures. Daddy might be angry with the fact that she hasn't come home yet. Elsa's scared, it's dark and she can't see a thing. She slowly crawls further, standing up is really difficult but she has to if she still wants to make it in time home. With a lot of effort, she finally manages to get up her feet. Her legs wobble and walking is really difficult. After a few steps, she feels too dizzy to stand up straight and comes crashing into the ground. As she lays on the snow, she hopes that daddy will find her. It's no use, they will come for her. Just wait a few minutes... Slowly she drifts into a vast sleep._

Dad found her in the early morning, she was almost frozen. He had called the ambulance, they came quickly and got her into the hospital. She laid in a very warm room to get her temperature to normal, her body temperature at that time was below 15 degrees. When Elsa came back after three days, she swore she would never talk to anyone again. And she managed to pass all of her years without saying a word to anyone besides her family.

Elsa smiles, luckily, those hard times are behind her. Now she's quite content with her life and everything goes well. The past couple of months she spent at this new school have gone too fast. It has been great though, the students are very nice as for her colleagues. But even though everything went great, she still has the feeling that something's wrong. Still the fact that a few students in her classes aren't paying attention isn't bugging her too much. Today she spoke with Jack's parents. They seem very nice, very caring about their son's wellbeing. And it seemed like they genuinely wanted Jack to take the extra lessons for his own good. Tomorrow's she's going to see Jack again, he's a good kid but he seems to be a little...overwhelmed by her. Every time she speaks to him, he seems a little shy to speak back but covers it by quick talks. Every time she looks him straight in the eyes, she seems to recognize a little bit of fear, maybe hope and anxiety but never admiration. Doesn't he appreciate her lessons, the big amount of effort she puts into the preparations ? Doesn't he appreciate her ? And just as she thought he started to open more to her, he caught her and John together. He seemed very upset about it and reacted very distant towards her when she asked him how he was. Elsa never likes it when people are mad at her. She always tries so hard to make it the best for everyone that she sometimes forget that she can't please every body. And when that happens, she feels helpless, insecure about herself. Where did she go wrong ? Is it too late to make it up ? As she reaches the front door, John already is standing in the door opening to welcome her. He grabs her and pulls her in a kiss. Elsa smiles, tomorrow she's going to handle with Jack. Today she's going to relax, John doesn't have to know about her problems. She's perfectly capable of fixing them herself.

"Hey darling, welcome home. Come on in, I have some left overs for you." John says as Elsa walks past him. He closes the door, shutting the cold out. "So, are you hungry ?"


	18. Fun times

**So I noticed, that since school has started, that most of you guys are very busy and not reading and writing fanfics that often anymore. I understand, I'm going through a rough time too. And it's only been like, two weeks or so... Anyways, you must know that I keep updating. I don't care if you read it or not, I just want to write it down for you and for myself so I don't have to keep the story in mind. Otherwise, my mind will blow up due to too much information. So, this is a nice chapter involving Jack and Elsa spending some time together as just, sort of friends. Don't seek anything else behind it please. It's just a student teacher relationship that evolved into friendship.**

* * *

_This is it, this is the moment I've been dreading since that awkward encounter from last week. I hope she will just focus on someone else and just leaves me be. I don't know what to say or how to react to her if she speaks to me. What if she asks if I'm ok ? What do I say, what do I do ? Should I just react naturally, like I always do or should I just shrug her off ? But then she might ask me why I'm so rude or grumpy... I really don't know what to do, best is to do like nothing happened then ? But I want us to be ok, I want to have nice normal conversations again like we used to have. What if they'll never be the same ? I now know she has a boyfriend, I can't hit on her. I can't even make the slightest move to her, she'll notice and then I'm busted. I have to act like nothing happened, I need to progress this myself first._

Jack grabs his bag and walks to the class room. The room is empty and dark, just how Jack likes it.. Jack decides to go sit in the back, this way _she _won't notice him directly instead of sitting in front like he always did. After he dropped his stuff, he goes sitting on the windowsill and looks out of the window, it's snowing lightly. Cars and bikes are riding on the road non stop. Lights emit from the street lanterns, giving the people on the road little sight. Some people walk into the schoolbuilding, winterjacket up to their necks, soft mittens on and red noses. They walk quickly the building in, leaving the cold outside. The tiles on the school yard are covered with a thin sheet of snow, as for the trees, and are only left with the footmarks of the persons who walk on them. In the distance, a dog and his owner are walking. The dog seems to enjoy this particular kind of weather, its owner looks less comfortable. Winter, those were fun times in Jack's childhood. He and his brother often went out to play and have snowball fights with the neighbor's kids. Jack just loves the snow, it's his thing !

After a while of sitting there and studying the snowflakes, the school bell rings. The lights flick on and students enter the class room slowly. A moment later, the whole class is full of young adolescents talking loudly and laughing about each other's red noses from the cold. Ms. Winters, however, has not appeared yet. In fact, Jack hasn't seen her since their last encounter. _She's is coming right ? _Just as the class thinks they have the first period off, the platinum blonde enters the class room. Immediately everybody shuts their mouth because you wouldn't want to make her mad. Ms. Winters sighs deeply and then starts the lessons. Jack notices her face and her expressions. Her eyes seem dull and under them are dark rings as a sign of exhaustion. _Is she tired ? Or overworked ? She's been working hard lately, maybe a little too hard ?_

* * *

The school bell rings. Students walk slowly into the hallways, sighing with long faces, not wanting to go to the first period. It's an early morning and everybody's tired. Slowly, the kids walk into Elsa's class room. Elsa herself is still standing at the tea automat. She's tired and she first wants to have her daily cup of tea before entering the class to wake up a little. She mentally prepares herself because she's a bit nervous to face Jack. Last time she spoke with him, he did not seem happy to see her at all. Not that it has to be much of her concern, teachers have to learn to be immune to student's behavior. She learned that they can manipulate everything very easily without the teachers noticing. But with Jack it's different, he seems so genuine and wiling to try everything. He seems such a nice and clever boy, he's always in for a talk and a joke and Elsa has never seen him grumpy or irritated, except for the incident with John. But that doesn't count, Elsa decided. Who wouldn't be shocked if they saw their teacher almost making out with some strange intriguing looking man... Slowly, Elsa walks to her class room. She already can hear their noise coming from the room. As soon she enters, everybody turns silent and wait for her to open her mouth. She places her mug of tea on the desk with a deep sight, tries to avoid any eye contact with Jack and starts the lessons. Right in the first ten minutes of her class, Elsa catches people yawn and stretch due to boredom. She looks around the class, most of them seem not to pay any attention at all, watching out the window at the snowflakes that fall out of the sky. Elsa tries to concentrate but it's very hard, everyone seems to stare fixated at the snow. _School can be boring sometimes, they have to have fun at some point !_

Elsa stands up, drawing the attention back to her. "So, what do you say if we go outside and have a little project involving snow ?"

Suddenly, the whole class seems to be interested. "I say, we go outside and start a snow fight. We start with small balls and we finish with big ones. We'll make teams, the one who finishes the game is the winner."

"Yessss, we should totally do that !" A boy in the corner screams. The whole class yells along. Elsa smiles, this is a good sign. They go outside and gather on the school yard to make groups. As soon they made the teams, everyone starts running around to collect snow for the snowballs and bunkers.

"DESTROY THEM !" Someone screams and the whole school yard becomes a battle field.

Elsa doesn't play along. She's standing with her arms folded in front of her chest, watching the teenagers becoming child again. She smiles, they deserve this. They've worked their asses off the last few weeks and they deserve a break. The tensions in the class were growing so strong that they need some distraction. They need to focus on something else besides school. This is the perfect plan.

"And what do you think you're doing !?"

Elsa snaps out of her thoughts. Next to her is standing a very angry looking Mr. Weseltown. His eyes are narrowed and tries to look intimidating, it's not working because Elsa is taller than the man is. She holds her laughter in.

"I am giving these kids a break. They have worked very hard and they deserve this."

"Well, I am not approving this. Take them back inside, right now !" He shouts at her, sending saliva everywhere.

Suddenly, Jack appears from out of nowhere. He stands in front of the headmaster with a snowball in his hand. The smirk on his face isn't predicting any good. Elsa already knows what his plan is. "Nononono, Jack don't-..."

SMACK !

A snowball hits Mr. Weseltown straight in the face. Jack laughs hard, Elsa tries to hold it in but can't help it to let out a cute giggle. Jack glares at her. _Yes, I made her laugh !_ He does a little dance of victory but stops as soon Mr. Weseltown has come to senses.

"Shoot, Jack run !" Elsa shouts as she realizes what Colton is going to do.

He stands up and grins evilly, then he runs after Jack. Determined to get him back. Elsa smiles, it's really a childish day. But who cares. Suddenly, she feels something cold in her neck. She turns around from where it came, she sees Jack standing, grinning like hell. First, she's surprised by him but then she laughs.

"I am SO going to get you back on that !" She screams while running after him. Colton joins her as he's holding his hands full of snow.

More teachers and students come out of the school building to see what is happening. As soon they see the snowball fight, they get the snowball fever too and start throwing snow everywhere. The school yard has become a huge playground for everyone and everyone's having fun.

* * *

Elsa is tired of running so she leans agains the wall, looking satisfied at what she started. Jack sees her standing alone. Immediately, he's in inner arguments. _Should I go up to her ? Maybe I should make the first move ? What if she thinks that I'm mad at her, which I obviously aren't because how can anyone be mad at her !_ Ms. Winters yelps cutely as another snowball hits her nevk, it's her weak spot. Jack finds her yelp adorable, way too adorable for his liking. _Aaawww, would you just look at her. Thats's soooo cuteeee stop being so cute ! Ok, maybe __I should ju__st should go to her, she's too adorable to ignore. _Being satisfied with his decision, he finally comes over to join her. "Hey." He greets and leans next to her against the wall. He looks next to him and notices he's a few inches taller as she is. Maybe three or four ?

The young woman turns her head and sees Jack standing next to her. He smiles minimal and looks pretty comfortable in the cold. She looks at him surprised, then she smiles back at him. "Hi Jack. Having fun ?"

He nods. _Ok, what next ? Compliment her on her idea. _"That was a brilliant idea, having a snowball fight !"

Ms. Winters gasps. " It is ? Oh, I was unsure if it was the right thing to do, seeing the fact that you are almost adults now so I didn't know if snowball fights were seen as childish or not." Jack shakes his head and smiles assuring. "Thanks so much Jack. It means a lot. And I do know that once you start a snowball fight, everyone wants to join. It's kind of contagious."

_She even jokes about it, must feel pretty comfortable then. Ok, next move... Ehm let's bring up age. _"I think it's great. I haven't met that many teachers who are willing to play in the snow at age... Like what are you ? Twenty ?"

"Twenty-two to be precisely."

Jack raises his eye. Twenty-two. _Do not look ridiculous, do not pull your face in that ugly looking goat face ! Just act normal, we're only a few years apart. _Twenty-two. That's so young ! _Time for the next move, suggest something. _"Well, I think we should do this more often you know. In the winter snowball fights and in the summer water fights ! What do you think ?"

Elsa laughs. "That sounds fun. I don't know, I could suggest it to Mr. Weseltown. See him running, he's crazy. Never thought this of him." She points at the grey haired man who's running around like mad, trying to catch the students and throwing snow at everyone.

"And I spoke with your parents... They seem very nice. We still have to set up a date for the lessons." Jack slowly nods. "I have four other students who will be taking extra lessons as well so what if we gather this afternoon to discuss some matters ?"

_Just agree, just agree. _"I'll be there." N_ext, apologize for being such a dick. Just do it, she's not talking so this is yo-..._

"And I wanted to apologize for two days ago. That was not supposed to happen." Elsa interrupts Jack's thoughts. He looks up.

"Uh oh." _Shoot, aannnnddd you missed your chance. She didn't have to apologize to you, ya bozo, it had to be the other way round ! Way ta go, idiot. I mess everything up don't I... Ok, let's improvise then, again. "_Oh that, right. Ehm well, it's not a big deal. I just was shocked and I didn't know how to react so ehm yeah, I embarrassed myself quite a lot, didn't I ?"

"I thought it was quite funny though." Ms. Winters giggles as she recalls Jack's face. " And you ended it very professionally. You should totally go into comedy business ! So... we're good ?"

"Yeah, we're good." Jack says while nodding his head. It has always been good. He was only very disappointed, and his life had no meaning anymore and he had the strange urge to throw with everything within his reach but furthermore, he was quite ok. _Everything is set, now leave before you do something stupid. Just leave._ Jack was still standing there, observing how Ms. Winters focused her attention on some kids who were building a snowman. _Like right now ! _"Ehm, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help my team. I don't want to lose !" And with that, Jack runs away to prevent anything else stupid. He has to spend another afternoon with her and he doesn't want to come over as a total loner who is head over heels in love with his teacher !

* * *

Rapunzel drags Eugene down the hallway. They giggle like mad. The first period has already begun but they both are still messing around in the hallways. Eugene stops by the lockers and pushes Punzie against one. He breaths heavily and looks deep into her eyes.

"You are so perfect !" He says.

Punzie laughs. Then Eugene bends forward and kisses her on the lips, she kisses him back. They both don't know how long they've been kissing but suddenly, a hand is on Eugene's shoulder. He jolts at the touch.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class ?" The genitor asks.

Eugene looks sheepishly. "No." He says dryly, behind him, Rapunzel has trouble holding her laugh in. She covers her mouth with her hand in order to remain serious. The genitor isn't in for jokes. He looks at the two of them kinda mad and then walks further, shouting over his shoulder. "You better be gone when I come back or you'll be in big trouble !"

Eugene drags Punzie away from the lockers. He runs so fast that she has trouble to keep up with him, she stumbles a few times. "Heee, slow down."

As they reach around the corner, they hear noises of people laughing and screaming. Eugene looks questioning at Punzie, she lifts her shoulders as a sign that she doesn't know either. "Come on, let's find out !" Eugene screams.

They go outside and what they see is beyond what they were thinking. People are running like mad, throwing snowballs at each other and having the best time ever. Even teachers are joining them and everybody screams and laughs with joy.

Rapunzel's eyes light up. "Come on Euge ! Let's have some fun !"


	19. Secrets

"Elsa, open uhhhuuuppp !"

"I'm coming !"

"Elsaaaaa, it's me, Annaa. I'm here and I brought Kristoff with meeee ! Open that freaking doohoorr, my nose is so cold !"

Elsa chuckles as she opens the door. She sees a half frozen Anna standing arm in arm with Kristoff, who seems a little nervous and a little awkward. Elsa herself is dressed in a off the shoulder blue sweater. Underneath it are black leggings. "Anna, I know it's you. I can recognize your voice from a mile away !"

As Kristoff eyes Anna's sister, his eyes go wide. _Oh gosh, her choice of wardrobe is really extraordinary ! _"Ahum, Elsa. Not to sound rude or anything but don't you have it, like, extremely cold ? Look at what you're wearing !"

Elsa smirks. "Hihi, Kristoff. The cold-..."

"Never bothered her." Anna finishes her.

"Really ?" Kristoff asks surprised. "So, you're never cold ?"

Elsa nods. "Mostly, no. Sometimes, but that happens rarely. I think I'm cold blooded." She jokes. "Come on in guys, I don't want to leave you here in the door opening."

Anna and Kristoff walk inside the house, it's very warm and Anna loves it. She loves the warmth embracing her body. Her nose is back to normal again. John appears out of the kitchen, holding a tray of hot chocolate.

"Oh hi John. OMG, HOT CHOCOLATEEE IEEEEE !" Anna screams as she sees the mugs. Quickly, she grabs one and warms her hands on it. "AAaaahhhhh, just what I needed." She sighs satisfied.

Kristoff doesn't really know what to do so he just stands by the couch. John comes over after he placed the tray on the side table and extends his hand towards Kristoff. "So you're the infamous Kristoff Anna has been talking about non-stop."

Anna already took a sip out of her drink and spits it almost out when she hears what John says. "Hnnngggghhhpppprrffffftttt ! JOHN, I didn't say that. Kris, don't listen to him, he's being a dick ! John stop that, please don't embarrass me..." She begs him pulling her face in an adorable Anna-Face.

John laughs his ass off as he slaps Kristoff friendly on the shoulder. The big muscled blonde is quite confused but does laugh along to not be out of the loop. "It's ok, Kris. Anna's a really good catch ! Welcome to the family, I'm John. Elsa owns me."

Two arms wrap around John's waist from behind. "Yes I do. Now be a good boy and go get us some marshmallows, we're all out."

"Of course, my Queen." He says with a smirk. He turns around, kneels down on one knee and places a gentle kiss on the pale knuckles of his lady. Elsa gives him a little bow and a dazzling smile in return.

John gestures at Kristoff. "Wanna join me on my tough journey through ice and snow to the shop ?"

Kristoff grins. _These people are crazy, but nice crazy. I like them. I like the chemistry between them. _"Sure, see you ladies later." He says as he walks with John out of the house, leaving the two sisters alone.

* * *

"So. How was today ?" Elsa asks while drinking her cold chocolate. Anna looks at her weird. _Eeew, how can she ever drink that !?_

"Funny you ask. Today has been really interesting so far."

"Why is it funny that I ask about your day ? I believe it's called being interested in someone."

"Ha_ha, _I was just going to tell you. You know about dad's home situation right ? So you know about how dad has a sister but we never heard from her and never seen her. So today, he got an email from a Mrs. Lewis. She told him that she wanted to meet with him again now that she had found us again ! Turns out, after we moved form Holland, we sent everybody of the family an invitation card with our address and you know, invitation to the party. Everybody got the card, except for dad's sister. It got lost somehow and so she never knew where we had moved to ! So her full name is Rosa. That is what we already knew but she remarried and now she's Rosa Winters Lewis, and that's why we couldn't find her either because of the change of her last name ! And she has a daughter, starting with an R but I haven't met her. You either. So I am so excited, she's coming over soon. We don't know yet, she lives nearby. And we never knew that we had family so close ! I think it's great, to meet my aunt, uncle and niece. You know, I wonder what she looks like, I wonder what they all look like. You don't Elsa ? You're awfully quiet, are you ok ?" Anna asks worried after her daily dose of rambling.

Elsa nods. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just shocked, I never knew about them and now all of a sudden they want to meet ! But I am excited I guess ?"

"I am sooo excited to meet them ! I just can't wait any longer anymore. We finally are going to meet some of our family."

* * *

John and Kristoff are walking towards the supermarket.

"So, you and Anna huh ?"

Kristoff turns red. "Yeah." He says shyly.

John chuckles. "It's ok. You two seem like a really nice couple."

"Wait, we're not a couple. We're just... friends." Kristoff turns even redder. John finds it very amusing.

"Well, you're friends who like each other more than friends. But he, it's ok, it's exactly how it started with Elsa and me."

"Yeah ? So how did you know you were in love ? I mean, did she love you back or did you just ask her ?"

"Ehm, I started to notice things about her that I really liked. For example, Elsa is very warm towards people. She's shy but still very lovely. Ehm, she knows how to give a good massage and she's quite humorous I have to say. I really like it when she smiles, certainly when she laughs. And when she drinks coffee, she always stirs her spoon clock wise, three times. She adores chocolate, just like her sis. Haha, you know. I once knocked on her door, when she was sleeping at her dad's, and I carried a big box of French chocolates. First, both sisters were grumpy cuz it was like 3 AM but when they saw what I was carrying, they took me in and we had a chocolate party. I learned a lot about them that night, it was quite fun. From that moment on, Elsa and I became very close. And one day I asked her, with permission of her dad, to court me and she said yes."

"Waauuwww, that sounds so beautiful. I wish I had the guts to ask Anna. I mean, not that I want to ask her, I mean, I do want to, eventually. Oh man, this is so hard. I didn't know people could do so complicated about liking one another. I just don't know what to do." Kristoff sighs.

"Relax Krissie, you still have time. You're young and just in love with each other. The time will come when you have the guts to ask her. And Mr. Winters is a super nice fella, he'll give you his blessings immediately once he knows how much you two care for each other. Don't worry about that." John says assuring while giving the blonde a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks John. I appreciate it. It's so nice of you, all of you, to take me in the family so quickly. I never expected that."

"Well, you seem like a really nice dude. Of course we wanted you in the family, Anna has been over the moon with you lately !"

They walk into the supermarket to get some marshmallows, John buys too many seeing the fact that the ladies like a lot of marshies in their chocolate. As soon the men step into the living room, Anna tackles John to the ground and grabs the marshmallows out of his hand.

"Finallyyyy, took you both long !" She jokes as she stuffs herself with marshies.

John stands up and lifts Anna in the air. "Hehehe, madam. It was really cold and slippery outside. You're lucky to have such nobel men who are willing to take such daring quests from you fine ladies !"

Anna laughs as she wrestles around with John. Elsa sees Kristoff and his face is an open book. He's really not comfortable with it. "They're just messing around. They're really good friends, they do this all the time. Don't worry."

* * *

"So, I'm going home, see you later Elsa !" Anna stands up and hugs her sister goodbye. Kristoff doesn't know what to do but Elsa does. She grabs him and pulls him in a warm embrace, first he's startled, then he hugs her back. Elsa is great at hugging he decides, just like Anna is.

"Bye Kristoff, it was fun having you over. You should come back some time. Our door is opened."

Kristoff smiles at her warm gesture. "Will do, thank you. Bye !"

John also stands up and hugs Elsa, who is kinda surprised why he would do that.

"What are you doing honey ?"

"I'm walking Anna home, Kristoff has to work and it's already dark. I want to make sure she's safe and sound." John answers.

Anna jumps excitedly up and down. "Yaaayyy, Johnnie is bringing me homeeee. How kind of you John !"

John looks back at Elsa who has a doubtful expression on her face. "Are you ok with that ?"

"Sure, but take Seth with you. He can protect you when you're heading home." She says while handing the dog leash over. Seth already knows what's going to happen. He's going outside !

"See ya later. I will be back in one hour, I think." John and Anna walk out the door, leaving Elsa alone in the room.

* * *

"John, what a pleasant surprise to see you. Come on in !" Mr. Winters opens the door to let his daughter and son in law in. "Hi dad." John greets him.

"Hi dad !" Anna also greets her father and gets a hug in return.

"Hi baby girl. Did you have a fun time at Elsa's ?"

Anna nods and walks into the living room. John follows her, he fiddles with his hands nervously and fixes his hair. Anna notices his nervous behavior and places her hand on his shoulder to calm him down even though she doesn't know why he's so tense. John smiles, both sisters have such great motherly feelings. They know how to calm someone down and make them feel comfortable.

Mr. Winters sits in his comfy chair and pours himself a glass of whisky. "So John, what brings you here ?"

"Well." John says, as he sits down on the couch. "I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time now and I think that this is the right moment."

Anna rocks back and forth on the couch. She's excited and curious at the same time. What is John going to tell ?

John continues. "You both know how Elsa and I have been dating for a long amount of time and that I asked you permission to court her ? Well, I know that we're together for almost three years now and I still love her like I loved her when we first met, maybe even more. And I love your daughter, and your sister, so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I really do. So, I came over to ask for you permission and blessing to ask Elsa to marry me..."

Anna's face lights up, she brings her hands up to her mouth and squeaks adorably. "OH MY GOOODDD, that's soooo romantic ! OH my gosh oh my gosh, Elsa is going to like thisssss !"

"You don't say a word about this to your sister. She needs to hear it from John, Anna." Her father says stern. Anna nods defeated, she knows that she can't say a thing but for her, this task will be very hard to keep secret from her sister.

"John, I know you and Elsa love each other very much. I know you do a lot for her and she for you. In those two and a half years, I never have seen Elsa hurt or sad because of you. Of course, you have had your disagreements and fights but it has always lasted less than a week. I see you make my girl happy and I want you to do that for the rest of her life. You have my permission and my blessings. And I'm sure she'll say yes."

"OH my god, thank you so much ! I really appreciate it." John thanks Mr. Winters.

He nods friendly. "So now I can really say, welcome to the family John."

John can't help it but smile from ear to ear. Anna teases him. "If the clock ticks twelve, your face will be forever that way. Now we don't want to see that smirk all the time do we ?"

"By the way, I am inviting you two for a fancy dinner tomorrow. You can bring Kristoff if you want Anna." John informs.

Anna's face turns red. "Ehm no ! Why would I invite him ! I mean, it would be nice, very nice for me but he doesn't really need to come. Unless you really want me to, then I'll invite him. But I don't force him, uurrggh Ok, I'll ask him."

"A dinner huh ? Well, we're looking forward to it." Anna's dad says. "So John, want some whine to celebrate ?

* * *

"Hee sweetie, took you long." Elsa welcomes her boyfriend back.

John pulls her in a hug. If only she knew... "He darling, yeah your dad and I had a few things to chat about. He was very interested in me and how things were going at the homefront."

"Ahhh, ok I get it. My dad probably felt the sudden urge to hear you out, not bothered by the fact that I was sitting here alone in the dark."

"What's wrong baby girl ?" John raises his eyebrow. Is she a little bit grumpy ? "Are you not in the mood ? You were when I left the house."

Elsa sighs deeply, she looks her man into the eyes and melts completely because he has pulled his face in a very adorable, totally irresistible look. "It's nothing, I guess I was just lonely and missed you ?"

"Awww, you're so sweet and adorable !" He pulls her in a tight hug, she digs her face into his neck and wraps her legs around his waist. John walks to the bedroom with Elsa still hanging on his body. They change into night clothes and cuddle against each other in bed. As they lay face to face, John cherishes Elsa's face. Her eyebrows, her cute little nose and gorgeous lips. "You are so beautiful." He sighs.

She blushes, she's still not used to these kind of compliments and she'll never be.

"That reminds me to tell you, tomorrow we're going to have dinner with the family."

This time, it's Elsa to raise her eyebrows. "We're going out for dinner ? What do we have to celebrate then ?"

"You'll see." John says mysteriously and turn his back to her. "Let's call it a night shall we ?" He doesn't want to reveal more details on tomorrow, she just has to be patient and wait.

But Elsa isn't that patient, in fact, she's getting curious. She shifts her body on top of John's and whispers in his ear. "Will you tell me why we have to go to dinner ?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on John." She moves to a sitting position to get a better view of him even though it's dark. "Just tell me, what can be so important that only you has to know and not I."

"I'm not going to tell."

"Joohhhhoooonnn, come oooohhooon. I'm not going if you won't tell me." Elsa says while crossing her arms defiant.

He laughs. "Elsa, I thought your IQ was higher than this. I thought you'd already figured it out by now."

"Wait, what ? Is this reasoning ?"

"Hahaha, oh god Elsa. You're so cute when you do that. Of course, everything is reasoning. The question is whether it's worth reasoning or not."

"John, I'm done playing games. Just tell me or I'm going to..." Elsa stops, yeah what is she going to do ?

"Or what ? What are you going to do with me ?" John asks her challengingly.

"Or else I'm going to steal these blankets from you." She acts her thoughts out and grabs the covers. "Which you mostly do from me, and then I hope you'll have it so freezing cold that you have to beg me these back and I will, under one condition..." Elsa answers, being quite content with her devious plan. She smirks, of course, he can't see it but still.

"OOOhh, are you going to freeze me to death ?" He mocks her. "You wouldn't do that !"

"I didn't say anything about freezing you to death, you made that out yourself. I am giving you a choice, or blankets and telling me, or no blankets and yeah, freezing to death."

"Aha, so you wanna play games ?! You chose the wrong man, girl !"

John turns around in such a quick movement that Elsa doesn't even has time to react. He quickly grabs her with one hand by the shoulders and pulls with the other one the covers back to his side of the bed. Then he grabs her by the waist and tickles her sides, she bursts out in laughs, thrashing around like mad.

"That's what you get when you mess with me !" He says jokingly.

"John, stop it ! I can't breath !" She laughs as she spasms in his arms. Her laughs are music into his ears and he has no intention of stopping at all.

"If you can talk, you certainly can breath."

"Meeehhhh. You are so meeheeaaannn ! How can you do this to meeee." Elsa whines while still wriggling and laughing at his ticklish touch.

John smirks, he's stronger so he can easily hold her into place. "Ok, I have a plan. I'll stop tickling you if you go back to sleep without asking what will happen tomorrow. But if you do ask again, I'm afraid that I have to tickle you again."

"Haha, ok, ok. I surrender !"

"Good." He says as he finally stops. Elsa rests in his arms breathing heavily from her recent work out. John lets her go and she plops on her side. Even though she doesn't want to be tickled again, she still has the urge to know what's going to happen tomorrow. She just needs to know, otherwise she won't sleep throughout night because she'll be trying to figure out what this thing is.

"You reeaaallllllyyy don't wanna tell meeee ? Me, your sweet girlfriend who always cooks you the best dishes aaaand most important, you just called her beautiful."

"Well, it's mostly _me_ who cooks the dishes in this household, my lady." John laughs. Elsa too.

"I hate to admit but I guess you have a point there."

"And yes, you are gorgeous." He says as he looks her deep in the eyes and kisses her. "And no, I'm not going to tell anything about tomorrow. My lips are sealed. Goodnight my gorgeous queen, sleep tight and don't let the frostbite bite."

Elsa falls defeated back on her side of the bed. She sighs over dramatically, causing John to stifle a laugh. "Alright, you win. Goodnight sweetie." She says while pulling the covers till over her nose. _It's going to be a very long night..._

* * *

**So yaaaayyyy :), today's the new iOS 8, Yosemite and iPhone 6 out ! OMG, break through. I don't like the concept of the last iPhone, it's too round and I thought the sharp edges were pretty cool. Sadly, Apple changed it but who cares, now the iPhone 5s will be less expensive. I have big things in mind for John and Elsa, I am really looking forward to hear you reactions ! Thanks for reading anyways.**


	20. Preperations

_Today's the daayyyy. Today is finally THE DAY ! I have been waiting for this day to arrive since... since birth ! _John thinks excitedly while he hums softly. Today he's finally pop the question. He can't wait. Elsa is already gone off to work so he can do his things without having her around, asking what he's doing all the time. Because she's like that, she always needs to know what everybody is doing and how everybody is doing. Only then, she can do her own things. That's one of the things John likes so much about her. She's very concerned about somebody else's well-being rather than her own.

John walks to the closet to gather some clothes. Most of his old suits are too small and some aren't even that beautiful anymore. This night needs to be a night to remember and he has to look at his finest. As he picks out the best clothes for the evening, he starts to remember when the last time was he and Elsa had been talking about marriage. It has been a while ago but he can remember it very clear.

_Elsa and John are sitting on a towel on the beach. It's a __beautiful warm day, a good day for the beach. Elsa is wearing a blue bikini and John his yellow swimming shorts. They just came out of the water and are letting the sun dry them up. Elsa sits on the towel with her legs pressed against her body and her arms hugging her legs. John lays behind her and lets his fingers run over the middle her back. In the distance, a young couple is getting a wedding photo shoot. The woman is wearing a white dress and the man a tuxedo, the family of the two are cheering loudly for them as the pictures are being taken._

_"Look John. They just married." Elsa points at the couple._

_"Yeah, they look beautiful." John says dreamily._

_Elsa nods. "I like her dress, it's gorgeous !"_

_"Hmmm, I bet it would look nice on you too Els." _

_She turns her head with her eyebrows raised. _

_John simply shrugged. "Nothing, just saying that a wedding dress probably will look very nice on you. You have a face and a body that will go with everything you wear."_

_"I bet a tuxedo would look very handsome on you too."_

_"Ye think ? I really like suits. I wonder how married life is. I heard different stories about it."_

_Elsa nods. "Yeah, and I wonder how he asked her, did he do it romantically or did he just blurt it out ?"_

_"What would you prefer ? Romantically with just the two of us or with the whole family ?" John suddenly asks Elsa._

_"Oh eh, I don't know. I think that has to come from you, how you would want to ask me. We could do it private with only family and a few friends, I don't know I don't really like public places that much."_

_"Ok, that's good to know."_

_"But I don't want to make plans you know. If we did, then it wouldn't be a surprise and I want it to be a surprise. Like that you really want to marry me John, not just because I want to."_

_"Uh, oh because I was just thinking about maybe you would want to be mine and then we could be uhm, and that would be nice but only if you wanted to. I mean, I'm not forcing you but... You know, I'm kinda asking you if you want but you don't have to." He rambles._

_Elsa narrows her eyes. "What did you just say ?"_

_"I uhm, I actually want you to be with me...For the rest of my life. I honestly do and I have been thinking about it for quite a while but I didn't know how to say it to you." He quickly adds._

_"Oh gosh, I don't know John..." She says __hesitating._

_"Ok, let me make it easier. Do you want to marry me, and not just because we were just talking about it. It's because I really want to and I hope you will want too ?"_

_Elsa is taken by surprise, then she smiles and sighs deeply. "Listen John, you are a very sweet boyfriend and I love being around you. But don't you think this whole marriage idea is a little too soon ? I mean, you have to go on duty in two months ! I won't see you for another half year, what if you discover that you don't really love me. What if you find someone else who can make you happier than I can ? If we were married, then we would have to get a divorce and I don't do divorces. Let's just wait with the whole marriage thing ok ? I like what we have now. We still have plenty of time."_

_John looks really disappointed and Elsa feels really guilty. "Don't worry." He sighs. "Take your time, whenever you feel ready for it then just let me know. You must know that I'm ready to take the step, I'm here for you."_

_She smiles gentle, appreciating that John's willing to wait for her. "Thanks sweetie." She kisses him on the lips. "I'll let you know when I'm ready."_

Well, it's been nine months further and she still hasn't talked about it but John really has the feeling that she's ready for it. He just knows it and if she rejects him then they could always wait until she feels ready. They don't have to split up immediately, right ? He's done with dressing and walks to the kitchen to fetch his dog and write Elsa a note. He's going to need the whole day to arrange the last things for tonight and he doesn't want her to see him already dressed up. Being satisfied with his note, he grabs the dog and leaves the house. The front door slams into the lock.

* * *

Jack is daydreaming again. He stares at the most beautiful teacher in the world and just can't keep his eyes off hers. They are so gorgeous and intriguing and big ! He feels like e could swim in her cyan blue irises forever. Eugene bends over at his friend.

"N'aawww Jackie. Ye still not over her ?" He teases.

Jack turns his head and makes a weirdo face. "I will never." He says, and he means it.

Eugene laughs. "Hahahahaa, dude you need some distraction. This woman is taking your life ! It's not healthy anymore."

"I can live with it." Jack answers while his eyes travel back to Ms. Winters. _She is so freaking awesome and cute ! Dang it girl, stop being so adorable._

"Please be quiet for the next few minutes." The cute maths teacher says loudly while pointing at the whiteboard. "I want you to expand these few calculations out and use the quadratic formula for the last calculation. Furthermore, read the pages 178 till 202 and make an essay on how the fourth dimension can be perceived. I want at least 3000 words and no spelling nor grammatical mistakes. This will be your assignment for next week."

Jack bends his head over his assignment. He sighs, he has just started with his extra lessons so this should be easy. Next to him, Eugene starts to write things down very rapidly, like they're in some contest. _Pffff, showoff._

"Jack, you're starting on your homework ? It's quite a lot, I have to say." His teacher informs.

_Oops. _"Ehm yeah in fact I wanted to get started right now actually." He blurts out and feels how his cheeks betray him.

_Well_,_ better start now or I'll never get this done._

* * *

The bell rings and crowds with people are running towards the canteen. They have a 30 minute break and in those 30 minutes they will behave like bears, stuffing food into their mouths like guinea pigs. Drinking their beverages like there's been a draught of 100 years instead of 90 minutes, stuffing more food down their throats, the males will try to attract the females by parading around with the chest forward and a red head because they are showing off how much muscle tissue they made this weekend. Then the females will laugh at it and just say mocking things to them and then walk away causing the whole male population to follow. Yeah, the breaks are the worst in college.

Hans is walking slowly out of his class room. It's empty down the hallway and he likes it that way. He sighs deeply and rubs his forehead, he just had an exhausting period of teaching. The students were still not over that snowball fight and the sad thing is, he wasn't even there ! He'd loved to see Elsa and the ''kids'' playing in the snow, it would just be so epic. He would throw snowballs at her and laugh at her cute face. In the distance, Hans suddenly sees his favorite teacher emerging from out of a stock room. He runs up to her to greet her.

"Hi Elsa !"

Elsa turns around to where the voice came from. "Oh hi Hans, how have you been doing ?"

"I have been doing very well. How bout you ?" He says while he nervously fiddles with his tie, he's still not used to talking to an angel.

They walk together towards the school canteen. "I'm doing very fine. Thanks." She says.

As they enter the canteen, the chatter is getting louder and louder. Elsa looks at Hans and they both grin, they know exactly what they are talking about. After walking around, Hans finally found a bench for them to sit on. Today it was their turn to make sure the canteen didn't become a war zone of food fights. Hans gestures at a seat for Elsa, she sits down and waits for Hans to come with the drinks. She is aware of the looks they get from the students about how two teachers are going to have lunch together and how romantic that seems but she ignores it. At least, she tries. Hans comes back with two cups of tea, he hands one over to Elsa. She closes her eyes and smells the aroma coming from her tea. "Hmmmm, I love tea."

"You do ?" He asks.

She nods, still her eyes closed. "I love tea, and coffee and hot chocolate very much. Those are my favorite beverages. What about yours?"

"Well, ehm I like coffee very much. I always drink a cup in the morning to wake up. I really like orange juice, ice tea and apfelschorle."

"Apfelschorle ? What's that ?" Elsa asks curious.

Hans laughs. "It's a drink that most people don't know. It's something only German speaking people drink, I think that's weird. Anyways, it's basically apple juice with carbonic. It's really delicious, I can get you one if you want ?" He offers.

"Ok, ehm no I'm not familiar with it but I'd love to try ! So how bout food. Do you have a favorite food or dish ?"

"Yes, I have multiple. I like spaghetti, sushi, beef and broccoli very much. But mostly I just eat rice with meat and some veggies. I'm not a fantastic cook and I don't cook that often but when I have to, I do know how. Let's say I know the basics." He jokes.

Elsa smiles. "Well, I have to admit something. I don't cook either. John, my boyfriend cooks most of our dishes. He's a great cook and the funny thing is, my sister is currently dating a culinary chef so maybe him and John could work together sometimes."

_Wait, wait, wait. Did she just say she had a boyfriend ? How come that I didn't know that... _Hans frowns, every time he thinks he has a catch, it turns out to be just a disappointment. "Wait, John's your boyfriend ?"

She nods politely. "Yeah."

"Owwww, so he's the guy who asked where your class room was the last time right ?"

Her eyes lit up in recognition. "Yes, he told me about you ! He said you are a very nice guy and that your choice of wardrobe is very eccentric but fashionable."

_My choice of wardrobe is fashionable, is that right for a guy to say that ? Or is she saying that but covering it so I won't notice... Huuuh, well, isn't that just... great. I'll never gonna find the perfect girl for me, maybe she doesn't exist ?_ Trying to not show her his disappointment, Hans quickly changes of subject. "So, you have a sister ?"

"Yes, I already told you, haven't I ? But no big deal. Yes, I have a sister. Her name is Anna and she's very..." Elsa stops to search for the right words to describe her darling sister. "Let's say she's very animated and _very _enthusiastic ! She acts before she thinks of the consequences. We used to be in trouble all the time when we were young, mostly because she talked or made too much noise. Yeah, mum and dad had their hands full on Anna. But I still love her to death, even though I think she has ADHD. She's very likable, you'll like her. I'm sure. In fact, I want you to meet her sometime ! That would be so nice, I think you two will get along just fine."

"Really ? But she sounds lovely. I don't have sisters nor brothers. I am an only child, my parents were very poor so they couldn't afford more children I guess. It wasn't a very big deal until I reached puberty. I didn't listen to them anymore and I needed someone with whom I could complain about my parents behavior against me. I felt lonely sometimes so I went out to meet friends. I didn't have much but a handful was enough at that time. They pulled me trough this rough time and now I get along with my parents just fine." Hans tells.

"N'aaawww. That sounds so sad but luckily it ended well. Anna and I are very close but we weren't always like that. Our mother died when we were very young so her death drove us apart. I needed time alone and she just wouldn't give it so I eventually shut her out. It was easy, just closing a door and not responding to her cries. But I shut her out way too long and by the time I was ready to bond again, she was already over me. Our relationship had to start from scratch all over again. It took us quite a while to come where we are today but it was worth all the drama."

Hans sighs deeply. "Urgh the feels, the feels, right ? Family drama, it never gets old."

Elsa laughs, this man is just so humorous. "Yep, my words exactly. I really like you Hans. You're a fine man." She says as she lays her hand on his arm.

Hans feels her warmth flowing in his arm to his heart. He couldn't be more happy. It took him a long time to bond with a female but now he finally got the hang of it. Especially with Elsa, she's very easy to bond with, always open and kind towards other people. Always willing to help and never grumpy, even not to that horrible headmaster Weseltown. Oh he would have loved it for them to let their relationship blossom into love. Sadly, that's not the case. But they still can be friends right ?

"Thanks, Elsa. That's really what I needed to hear for a long time. I've had some trouble involving a woman who said I was a lying manipulative power hungry sociopath, so this is really encouraging to me."

"Well, she was wrong. Just don't listen to those kind op people, they don't know what they're talking about because they're so busy with making everybody perfect except themselves." Elsa says as she stands up. "I have to go back to the class, some preparations to make. You can manage it these last few minutes ? And if you want to hang out, just call me, I'll bring Anna too so you two can meet."

"Ok, will do." Hans waves goodbye as she walks away. He sighs. _Yeah, she's something, isn't she..._

* * *

_OH MY GOD, what shall I wear ? I don't want to be the prettiest of the party, Elsa has to be the prettiest one. It's going to be her party ! I don't want to wear black, that's just so not cool and it makes me look like a complete psycho. Maybe this one, or this skirt with this top ? No it has to be a dress, then I'll go with this one, or this one. Shoot, I have nothing to wear !_

Anna is in inner conflict with herself. Tonight is Elsa's and John's party and she wants to look at her finest. She has thrown all her clothes on her bed and some are even on the ground. She probably wore every piece of clothe she owns and didn't find anything suitable.

"Daaaaaddd." She practically screams from her room. A muffled sound can be heard as a reply back. "Daaaad, I don't know what I shall wear tonight ! Do you have any advice for me, any suggestions ?"

Mr. Winters rolls his chair into Anna's room. He notices the big amount of clothing spread on the bed and floor and Anna standing in her underwear looking all confused and her hair is messed up due to her quick clothe changes. He starts to laugh, louder and louder. Anna, on the other hand feels laughed at. She rolls her eyes, places her hands on her hips and tries to look sassy.

"That's not funny dad, at least you can just wear your tux. I have to go all crazy because it happens to be my sister's engagement party ! Not that I have problems with that, it's just that I have nothing to wear and I can't go to town to buy something new because the shops are already near closing time and I don't wanna go over to Elsa's because then she will ask what is going on and I have to explain everything to her and then she w-..."

"Anna, darling. Calm down. Just wear something nice and comfy, your sister won't mind. She'll be happy you came !" Mr. Winters soothes his daughter. Secretly he has to laugh because when she's going out of her mind, she always starts to ramble. She looks a lot like her mother.

"Daahaaaad, I can't wear the same dress twice, that's just not done !" Anna interferes him.

He laughs. "Noooo, that would be a crime !"

"Are you mocking me ?" Anna rolls her eyes. " You know dad, all women have these kind of issues. You had to see mom, she went all crazy if we had a birthday party. She would run around like some crazy sprinter to make sure everything is alright and in the end it turns out something is always missing. But her parties were great though. Yeah, I probably got that from her, because you and Elsa are always so relaxed and cool about parties. How do you do that ? I don't understand, maybe I need a training in organizing stuff, you know that would be great and..."

Anna's dad rolls his chair over to the bed. His daughter is going to continue rambling for a while, best thing to do is pick out something for her so she won't have to worry about it anymore. He hesitates a little and then picks out a very good looking dress. The bodice is brown and the skirt is green. "How about this one ? This one is really nice and it looks great on your slim figure. Why don't you try this on ?"

Anna sighs. "Daahaaad, I already wore that dress twice. I can't wear it a third time !"

"Ok, how about this one. I like it, and if you put your hear in a bun then you'll be as sophisticated as a princess."

"Okaaayyyy, I'll just wear this one. Who cares anyways. " Anna finally gives in. She turns around to change into her dress. "You know, I am definitely not going to keep this dress clean. Maybe I'll just drink water ? But it's a party, there is definitely going to be alcohol. Well whatever, no worries."

Anna appears out of her dressingroom, her father smiles. "I told you sweetheart, you look gorgeous !"

"Really ? 'Cause I don't think-..."

"Don't think, know. Don't ever doubt your dad, he knows what's best for you." Her dad interrupts.

"Ok dad, thanks." Anna says as she hugs her father. "I can't wait for tonight to come !"

* * *

"Joohhhn ? Darling, I'm hoommeeee !" Elsa calls as she opens the front door. No one is home and the room is empty and dark. Elsa narrows her eyes. _Hmmm, that's strange..._As she walks to the table to lay her bag on, she notices the small note left for her. _Hi Sweetie, you're probably wondering why nobody is home... Just put on some fancy clothes cause tonight we have something to celebrate ! Come and meet us at Oaken's family dine & Sauna at 7:30 PM. Love ya, your nobleman John_

After having read the note, Elsa raises her eyebrows. _Are we celebrating something ? Is it our anniversary already ? No, that's in 3 months... Wait, where's the dog ! _She looks around if she can spot Seth but he is nowhere to be found. _John probably has him at dad's or something... _Elsa walks to her bedroom and opens the closet doors. _Oh gosh, what shall I wear ? It probably is a formal party so I have to wear something chique, maybe black ? No, that makes me look like I'm attending a funeral. Hmmmm, let's see. Maybe this skirt ? No it has to be dress. I'll go with this one, or this one ? _After a few minutes of inner conflict with herself, Elsa finally makes a decision. She decides that she's going to wear a black dress, but not too black, with her hair in a neat bun. Being happy with her decision and having still an hour left, she starts with correcting the maths assignments from the extra lesson students. She starts with Jack's. He wrote his name very perfectly on the top of the paper, behind his name are some capital letters of which Elsa doesn't know the specific meaning of: YASFG. She decides that it must be something teens are into these days and ignores it. Jack's math calculations aren't bad, but they aren't that good either. But besides that, he did better on this one then he has ever done these past few months. Elsa is very content with his improvements. _If he goes on like this, he most certainly will make it throughout the year._

Precisely one hour later, Elsa stands up and leaves the home. _Time to go to Oaken's._ The minute she arrives, a waiter opens the door for her and leads her inside. The restaurant is quiet and only a few people are dining and whispering softly to each other. The soft candle lights are making the place look comfy and cozy.

"This way ma'am." The ober in the black suit informs her. Elsa follows patiently.

Suddenly she notices the table where her family sits at.

"Elsa darling, welcome !" Her father greets her. Next to him sits Anna, Kristoff and John. Then Elsa sees Seth also joined the family and a grey dog, she doesn't know, who is sitting in the place between Anna and Kristoff. Anna is bouncing on her chair and smiles from ear to ear. P_lease tell me that's Kristoff's dog and not_ Anna's... The platinum blonde thinks as she walks up to the table. John walks up to her without saying anything, he looks at her and at what she's wearing. She is looking so beautiful.

"Ohhh Elsa. You look stunning, you know that ?" He compliments her as he stares deep into her eyes. Then he takes her hand and places a gentle kiss on her knuckles while he bows deep for his lady. Anna is screaming out in adorableness.

"AAAAAaaaawww, you two are so cute. If you continue to be this cute I'm going to melt seriously !" She says while she makes adoringly faces. Kristoff smiles at her and wraps his arms around her shoulder.

John stands up and spreads his arms as a sign to hug. "Hey girl, I'm so glad you came." He whispers while he hugs her tight. Then he leads her to her chair. Once she's seated, Elsa immediately bombards everyone with questions.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here ?" Everybody starts to laugh softly. "Why are you all laughing at me ? What is going on ? Why are we all dressed up ? Did someone get promoted or something ?" Her eyes dart from Anna to John and from John to Kristoff and from him to her dad. They all look back at her mysteriously and grin. "You guys are so mean..." Elsa whines while burying her face in her hands, trying to figure out what her family is up to.

Then, she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. "Let us just first have dinner ok, after desert you'll know why we're here." The voice of her boyfriend soothes her.

She looks up and gives him a look, a very cute one. He chuckles.

"HHooookkkkaayyyy." She sighs and starts to scan the menu list.

Anna squeals as she spots something on the menu. "OH MY GOODNESS KRISROFF, do you know that they serve Smørbrød ! I want a portion, no make it two, or three..."

Kristoff rolls his eyes. Duuhhuuuh, of course he knows. He works here.

John watches his beautiful girl as she finally gives in. _I am so lucky to have her ! I am SO lucky !_

* * *

**Heeyyy guyyssss, sorry about the fact that I haven't been updating for so long. It won't happen again, I promise. I just was very busy at school and stuff. But here was the next chap, as you see, we're getting really close to John's proposal ! YYYAAaaayyy, this guy is just so romantic. Soooo, please let me know what you thought or things I could improve or correct. BTW, what did you guys think of Once Upon A Time ? I thought the Frozen scenes were done great, especially Elsa. Anna seemed a bit off to me, but that's just my opinion.**

**Jack's hidden message behind his name, YASFG, means: You Are So Fuckin' Gorgeous**

**Fun fact: John is the English version of Johannes, which is a Dutch name. In this AU Elsa's origin lies in Holland. John is also a chapter in the Holy Bible. And the best thing, the Danish variant of John is Hans. And Hans means God is Gracious which refers back to the Bible. I think it's ironic because Hans likes Elsa while John has Elsa.**

**By the way. That dish Anna mentions, Smørbrød, is an open sandwich from the Norwegian cuisine.**


	21. The hardest thing

**Heeeee guys, I am so so sorry that I haven't been uploading for a while. I've been very busy and last week I was on a field trip to Berlin. It was amazing, Berlin is a gorgeous city... ****Anyways, I didn't have wifi there so I got really grumpy :( But now I have the week off so I hope to write a few more chapters. **So to make up for waiting this long, I wrote a big chap for you... It took me a few days to finish but whatever, I've always liked big chapters. 

**Enjoy this chap !**

* * *

The last two months had been great for Jack. He and Eugene went skiing very often and afterwards they always hung out at Eugene's place. Sometimes Punzie would come over and she and Jack's best friend would make out and Jack would always make gross sounds at which the young couple would laugh at. But Jack wasn't jealous, he just liked to make fun of his friend, he always liked that.

At school things also went great. History was easy, Science was fun to do, English was ok and Maths... well yeah, it was slowly going better. Jack had been practicing a lot at home, he really wanted to make it to the next grade. His parents were proud of him and he felt great. He often stayed after the maths lessons to chat with Elsa. He secretly called her by her first name but never out loud. He didn't dare, she had to give him permission to do so herself, and until she hadn't done it, he kept calling her Ms. Winters out of respect. He would just ask how she was doing and she would ask him a question back and so on.

Just the last few weeks, she opened up more to him. She told him about her home situation, about her family and about the hobbies she was so passionate about. Jack loved it to hear more stuff about her, she was so interesting that he never grew tired of her. He could listen to her for hours, drown in her eyes and dream of her heavenly voice. Then, when she was finished telling her story, she always asked him about his life. Jack would tell her about his little brother, what he did and how he always tricked him. She would laugh and her eyes would sparkle so bright that it made Jack melt completely. He has had a few great moments alone with her, he got to know her better and appreciated her even more than he already did. His favorite moment happened not so long ago, about two weeks.

_They are already talking with each other for hours. Neither of them noticed because they were enjoying themselves in each other's __presence. Suddenly, the woman notices the time._

_"Oh gosh, it's already past five. I have to go home, sorry Jack." She says while she hastily grabs her things and throws them at random in her bag. She grabs her keys and coat and runs for the door. Jack also grabs his things and walks past her while she puts her coat on._

_"Yeah, I should be going too." He says. Too bad, he was really enjoying their conversation together. _

_Ms. Winters is ready and walks fast to the entrance of the school where her car is parked. The sky is grey and it's raining cats and dogs. Jack sighs and scoffs. "Well, fuck it looks like I have to cycle through the rain."_

_"I- ehm..." She hestitates. "I could give you a ride. I don't want you to cycle through this kind of weather. We'll leave your bike at school and maybe one of your parents could drive you tomorrow ?" His then teacher proposes._

_Jack's face lits up. "Wow, that would be very nice. Thanks, yeah I think my mum can drive me tomorrow. No problem."_

_"Ok come on then, let's take a sprint." She says and immediately runs towards the car with her long legs. Jack runs after her and laughs out loud. He opens the door and plops on the seat next to the driver's. The car is started and they drive off._

_It's only fifteen minutes to reach his home and when they arrive, it already stopped raining. Ms. Winters stops the car and lets him out. Jack's mom comes walking outside to see from whom the car is. When she sees the owner, she smiles. "AAaaaah, Ms. Winters. You brought my son home ?"_

_"Goodafternoon Mrs. Frost. You may call me Elsa, I'm barely older than Jack. And it was no problem to drop your son here, it was raining so hard when we left and otherwise he had to cycle all the way. So I offered him a lift that he gladly accepted." She answers politely._

_Mrs. Frost rubs Elsa's shoulder and smiles warmly to the young teacher. "You're a sweet girl, I'll call you Elsa then. It's a beautiful name, I haven't heard it often."_

_"Eh well, it's short for Elizabeth. I was named after my grandmother but my mum found Elizabeth sound too old so she always nicknamed me Elsa. And ever since, everybody calls me that but my birth certificate still says Elizabeth."_

_"Beautiful. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous young woman." The older woman says. _

_Jack's cheeks turn red. "Muuhhuummm." He scoffs silently, hoping his teacher hadn't heard it._

_"He's always been bad around beautiful women, just like his dad." __His mother laughs and__Elsa giggles._

_Jack feels embarrassed. "OKAAYYy, I'll be going now. Thanks Elsa- I mean Ms. Winters, for the ride. And see you tomorrow." He says, slapping himself for his head because of the mistake he made._

He still feels stupid whenever he thinks back at that moment. It had been so great but then his mother had to ruin it. Elsa hadn't said a thing about the name thing, Jack guesses that either she hadn't noticed it or she didn't mind. Their next conversations went deeper and Elsa had been very sweet and gentle with him. She made a lot of funny comments and Jack would crack up about them like all the time. It became more easier for him to talk to her, he found out that she can be very talkative when in the right mood. They would laugh a lot and they came to the realization that they had a lot in common. And their age gap didn't make much of a difference. Because four years apart isn't that big, speaking of, he could be her brother like Anna is her sister. And she is only three years younger. Jack sighs, it's a hard thing when you're so madly falling for someone but that someone already has a love... And the hardest thing is to keep it from her because he secretly wants them to be together but in reality, he know that can never be achieved. Right ?

* * *

That evening in the restaurant, Elsa plays with her fork and her veggies, she's quite confused. _Why isn't John just telling me what's going on ? Why does everybody have to be so mysterious about it ? What secret are they hiding from me ? I am family too, I wanna know too ! Is John up to something ? _She peeks through her eyelashes at her boyfriend who seems nervous about something and is playing with his tie.

John is nervous, too nervous for his liking. _When shall I ask ? I said after desert but when after desert, right after of do I have to wait a few minutes. She looks tense, does she know ? Did Anna tell her ? No Anna said she wouldn't say a thing, but you know Anna. She always rambles. _John watches Anna stuffing her sandwiches down her throat, she doesn't look like she told anything. _Hmmm, I don't think Elsa has a clue._

Anna is eating as fast as she can, she wants this to be done with so they can go to the most exciting thing of the evening. John's proposal to her sister ! She watches her sister and her brother in-law-to-be as they are seated next to one another but still don't look each other in the eye. _I can't believe tonight is the night ! I just can't believe it, my big sister is going to marry omg... omg, omg, omg. No Anna, stay calm, no hyperventilating for you today. You already had four. I wonder if John's nervous though. I mean he has to, it's a really big thing that he's going to do. I wonder how Kristoff would ask me, would he just say it or would he do it romantically too ? Maybe he would write in down on a sandwich, I do love sandwiches... Sigh, my god when is everybody going to finish ? _

Kristoff drinks his beer slowly. _When is John going to ask ? I don't have like, forever ya know. He looks kinda nervous, is he nervous ? That big tough guy, nervous to ask a girl to marry him... Funny. How would Anna react if I were asking her ? I think she would be over the moon. Yeah she'll definitely go hyperventilating, not that she hasn't done that already. And she'll probably want everything to be perfect. Frosting on the cake, only clear beverages cause she's going to spill it on her dress, maybe Sven walking down the aisle with Elsa while she holds the rings...Brides, perfectionists._

Mr. Winters is the only one in the family who is not concerned about this whole thing. He sits quietly, eats his food, drinks his wine and watches how everybody else is as tense as a bow. He smiles softly and stifles a giggle. Young people are so adorable to watch, especially when it is about love.

Dinner is finished and the desert menues are on the table. Anna quickly grabs one and reads it as fast as she can. "OH MY GOD, can this get any better ?!" She exclaims excitedly. "THEY HAVE CARROTCAKE ! YAAaaayyy, Imma get me some piece of that !"

Finally after desert it's time. John's heart is pounding in his chest and he hopes Elsa won't hear it. He exchanges looks with his future family in-law and clears his throat. He turn to Elsa, who is playing with her ice cream. "Els ?"

She looks up at him, she frowns, lays her spoon on the table and turns to him. "Yes ?"

_Ok, this is it. Come on you can do this. You've been practicing for this for weeks. You know what to say, just let the words flow out of your mouth... Ok, here it comes. _John sighs and stands up. He takes her hand off her lap and kisses the top of it. Then he bends down on one knee. Elsa's eyes go wide. _Wait, he's not going to..._

"Elsa. When we met, you were a shy wallflower. From first sight, I immediately became aware of your beauty and I felt attracted to you. When I got to know you better, I also got to know your true self better. For example, you like it when I sneak up to you from behind and embrace you with my whole body. And we mostly end up cuddling for hours. You like it when I kiss your hand and treat you like a lady. You like the fact that Anna and I are always challenging each other, but you love it when Anna and I are treating each other with respect and dignity. You love also love being taken to the places that mean so much to me. And you secretly loved that time I brought you a serenade asking to court you. Over time, I've seen you grow from a shy wallflower to the most beautiful snow flake there ever is in this world. Every time I spend time with you I feel blessed. I feel utter joy and I feel lucky that we have met. I love you and you know it because I've said it so many times and I will say it many times more. You mean the world to me and I would do anything for you just to keep you safe and happy. I would give my life to save yours. I love you and I am yours forever. Will you be mine ?  
So, Elsa Idun Sophia Rosalie Winters... Will you do me the honor to marry me and to stay with me for the rest of your life ?"

Anna screams. "IIEEEEHHHH that was sooooo romantic ! Oh my gooossshhhh Elsa what are you going to say ? You know you have to say yes, cause if ya don't than that would be so... I dunno, HORRIBLE for John. Well and for you, I guess just the both of you... You have to say- hmmmppffff !" A big hand covers her mouth.

"I'm sorry Anna, otherwise you keep rambling." Kristoff says calmly while he tries to ignore the muffled swears of Anna.

"John..." Elsa cries. "Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, yes, yes, yes !" She jumps out of her chair and hugs her boyfriend. He hugs her tightly back, never wanting to let her go. He kisses her full on the lips, the people in the restaurant clap enthusiastically and some of them take pictures.

John and Elsa break apart. From his pocket, he takes out a little red box. He opens it slowly and a stunning ring appears. Elsa gasps. "Wow, that is gorgeous !"

"Here, a queen only deserves the best." John states while he slides the ring on Elsa's left ring finger. It fits perfectly. She brushes the ring, admiring its beauty before she hugs him again.

"You are wonderful, I can't wait until the day I may call you my husband." She kisses him again.

"Hmmmppffff !" Anna manages to pull Kristoff's hand from her mouth. She gives him a glare and then sniffs her nose. "Kris, your hand stinks ! My goodness..." Then she hugs him and screams in his ear. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY BIG SIS IS GETTING MARRIED, I'm getting so emotional over here !"

The whole family stands up to congratulate the newly engaged couple, even most of the guests are congratulating them. Elsa and John take them happily and shake about fifty hands.

Then, Kristoff's dad appears from out of the kitchen. "AND NOW, CHAMPAGNE FOR EVERYONE !"

Everybody cheers and practically runs up to the bar to collect the champagne glasses. Mr. Bjørgman laughs as he sees Elsa's worried face. "Don't worry, it's on the house." He adds as the waiters are entering the dining area with bottles full of champagne and countless glasses on their trays. John stands proudly next to his fiancé. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek. She smiles at him and lays her head against his chest.

_Yeah, today went great. I did it perfectly, she's perfect... We are perfect. _He thinks silently as the guests and the rest of the family are cheering and celebrating the couple's engagement together.

* * *

"Hhahahaaa nooooo, come ooohhooonnn Jooohhhnnn !" Elsa laughs as she drags her boyfriend, or soon to be husband, with her. He struggles lightly but then gives up and let her drag him along. She walks down a dark alley and suddenly stops near the garbage containers. John sniffs his nose and makes a face.

"You had decided to stop here ?" He chuckles.

Elsa giggles and puts her finger over his lips. Her body rests heavily against his as his back is pushed against the cold gobble stones of the wall. "Shhhhhhhssshhhh, don't speak... Just let it happen." She speaks slowly and soft, her eyes are moving slowly and she feels a slight dizziness coming up in her head. To steady herself, she places her hands against the wall. "Let's make love in this alleyyyyy..."

John raises his eyebrow. "Elsa." He says soft but serious. "Sweetie, you're drunk. Really, how many glasses of champagne did you have ?"

"Heeee, I'm not drunk... Just not very good with alcohol. I ehm... I think I had three, or maybe four glasses. I don't know, I had fun with Anna and then we drank, we drank a lot ! And I enjoyed myself, I was trying to get used to the fact that we are engaged now... I don't know, the waiter kept coming and pouring in my glass and I didn't mind, it was on the house anyways. And Kristoff's dad is such a cutie, I like his moustache, it's so blonde and big ! He looks like a butcher... No, he looks like a Viking !" Elsa rambles absentmindedly. She wobbles on her legs and giggles for no reason. "Hihihi, I like this alley... This is where we had our first real conversation, remember ?" She suddenly says.

"Wait, is this why you wanted to take another route to our house ? To bring us back in time ?" John gasps. He suddenly realizes why it looked so familiar to him. This was the dark alley where he and Elsa sat when they were waiting for Anna to take Elsa back home. This is the alley where they introduced themselves to each other and where they had their first conversation. This is the alley where it all started, and now they were back. Not as newly met strangers but as fiancees. He smiles as he remembers it all, then his gaze goes back to Elsa's. She watches him with her big eyes and a dorky smile on her face.

"What ?" John asks.

"Nothing, you were just acting really cute when I told you. I thought it wouldn't have such an impact on you, it's just an alley you know..."

"Well, it's the place where our history together begins. I'll never forget this place." He bends forward and plants a kiss on her lips. "You are so clever, even when you're drunk you still manage to find this place and in the middle of the night !"

"I have a photographic memory, remember ? I don't forget things... even when they are bad." Her face goes from happy to sad.

_Painful subject... should't have brought it up, not now. _John makes a mental note, he wants to be the perfect husband so starting now can't hurt.

"Well, I am happy that you have a photographic memory. That way, you can always tell me which way to go cause I already planned a lot of trips for us." He says as he wraps his arms around her back and lifts her up. She squeals and puts her arms around his neck. They kiss all the way back to their house, never wanting to let each other go.

When they finally lay in bed, Elsa stares into John's eyes for a very long amount of time. John stares back at her, he feels that something's on her mind but she is afraid to ask or tell. "What's wrong..." He asks softly.

She blinks and shakes her head. "Nothing. I'm just... I'm wondering, what do you find so appealing on me ? As far as I know I'm not that special, I'm not very beautiful, I'm not perfect, I'm not a good cook nor housewife. I know too much, which can make me a geek sometimes, I am too pale for my liking and my hair is messed up... And still you want to marry me. It just keeps me thinking, why are you attracted to me ?"

From under the blankets, he takes her hand and holds it tight. "Don't ever think that of yourself, darling. You are gorgeous, inside out. And I don't care if you're too pale or if your hair is messed up in the most beautiful way. I don't care that you don't cook that often because I like cooking for us. I don't care that you know more than I know and that you don't like hot chocolate. And I know that you get car sick when you are in the car for too long and I know that you don't like apples but do love applepie... I don't care. The way I look at you is so different from the way you look at yourself. Let me tell you what I see when I see you: I see a beautiful young lady with amazing hair which only suits you. I see a very smart woman who already teaches Freshmen and Sophomores at the young age of 22. I see a funny girl who's humor is beyond... I mean, you really can be funny. I see a girl who likes her life and who is happy. But I also see someone who feels unconfident with herself and insecure about her body. You don't have to be insecure, you are perfect the way you are. Maybe there are girls who are more beautiful than you are, although I highly doubt that because the Winters sisters are natural beauties, and maybe there are girls who are more tanned than you are but I don't care. You are the way you are, you can't change it. I don't want you to change, I want you to stay who you are. I want you to be the girl I fell in love with, the girl I want to have around me for the rest of my life, the girl who I would die for... Do you understand that ? I love you, no matter what. You have my word." _And I hope that you will remember this conversation tomorrow..._

"And I love you." Elsa says quietly. He knows how to get to her, secretly, she knows that she is fine, a sweet caring young woman. But sometimes you can get insecure about yourself and you wonder why everyone is staring at you. And if there is one thing Elsa is bad at, that is taking compliments from anyone. Even from her own family, she just can't take them because she feels like they're not meant as they are. She feels like they say it to her to just be nice and to sooth her that she's ok. And John has told her countless times what he thinks of her but it just doesn't reach her somehow. but he doesn't mind, he could tell her all day what a beautiful person she is.

"Elsa, I have a question. Well, it's more like a statement... Now that we're, you know, engaged, we already have your families blessings. But we don't have mine, now I grew up in a traditional family so we have to get both blessings... Sadly, as you already know, the contact with my parents has faded away but now we're getting married it's a whole different story. What I'm trying to say is, we need you to meet my parents to get their blessings for our marriage... I wanted to ask you if you were ok with that." John asks nervously.

"Your parents... I've never met them before. What if they don't like me ?" She replies.

"No, no don't worry about that. They'll love you. It's just that they'll throw a lot of questions at you, about me and other shit. And I have to face them again after such a long time. I'm just nervous about how they will react now that I want to settle down..."

"I'll just answer them whatever they want to know about us. They can't hurt us and if they don't give us their blessings, then... well then fuck them. We're grown up, we can do whatever we want right ?" She soothes her boyfriend as they cuddle under the blankets with each other. "We'll see, we still have time. The wedding is five months away so we have plenty of time. And for now, we'll just focus on something else and let this subject go ok ?"

John nods as he holds her against his body. "Sure, tomorrow's a new day." He whispers in her hair as they both let the darkness overwhelm them.

* * *

"So class, are you ready ?" Ms. Winters asks her five students who are seated all together as a group. Today has been a bit of a grey day, even though the fact that she's going to be married soon, she feels like she could lay in bed all day and do nothing. But she can't, she has to be there for her students. She grunts as she rubs her forehead. _That stupid headache, maybe I shouldn't have drunken so much yesterday... How did we make it home anyways ? Well, in 55 minutes I'm off..._

The students are busy with talking and trying to find the difficult math calculations so they can ask the teacher to explain them again. Jack is not really interested in it, he can do maths, he's only terribly distracted by his super hot teacher. Once that is over, he'll probably get good grades. The problem is, Jack doesn't think that will ever go away, sadly...

Suddenly, the shadow of his super hot teacher is towering over him. He jolts. "Jack, aren't you supposed to ask me questions ? Unless you already know everything, which makes taking this _extra_ class seem perfectly unnecessary..." She says with her always so clear and beautiful voice while her big eyes are staring directly into his. _God, everything on her is beautiful. She is the true definition of perfection._

Jack looks back at her and tries to think of an answer. He can't come with one so he mumbles something and immediately starts searching through his textbook. Ms. Winters sighs deeply and walks away. Jack notices it and watches her as she walks away from him. She's been in a bit of a bad mood today. He wonders why that is. Maybe just a headache seeing the fact that she rubs her forehead often.

The rest of the lesson goes great. He asks his questions and gets really good explanations back. As the end of the lesson draws near, he finally gets what they've been doing these past couple of weeks.

Two students, two girls stay behind to talk some more with Ms. Winters. They are joking around with the woman and are laughing at her comments. Jack is getting really jealous. Why can't he be like that when he's with her ? Well, he is getting better but he notices that he still is always acting kinda goofy and dorky while she is being super natural and cool. As Jack is still in deep thoughts, a girl's high pitched squeal calls him back to reality.

"OH MY GOSH, that ring is gorgeous !" A girl with brown hair almost screams.

Ms. Winters blushes. Jack melts, for like the 1000th time. _Fuuuckkk that's soooo cute ! _"Thank you." She says.

The girl with blonde hair softly brushes her finger over the ring while she admires its beauty. "It is indeed stunning, where did you get it ?"

"Well, I actually didn't _get _it from anywhere. Ehm, my boyfriend John gave it to me when he proposed to me. It's an engagement ring."

_What did she just say ? Is that a freaking engagement ring ? Fuck, she's going to marry him... HOLY SHIT. _Jack's world just turned upside down. In a way, he had been expecting this and in a way he had been hoping she would, in some way, end the relationship with John and fall for Jack. But yeah, that was just his imagination, his dream. It was not reality, the reality is that she's going to be fucking married this year !

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO ROMANTIC, when are you going to be married ?" The blonde screams, again, of course.

"In july. We already started planning everything, it's going to be a very stressful time I think. But luckily I have my sister, so she can help me out sometime." Ms. Winters says while admiring her ring.

"Well, congratulations then !" The blonde and the brunette say and then walk off. "See ya next time Miss and thanks for the lessons !" The girls wave goodbye as they leave the class room giggling over the ring.

And then there is only Jack and his teacher, who is sitting behind her desk, softly humming in herself. He packs his bag and walks up to her desk. Somehow, he expects Ms. Winters to look up but she doesn't.

"Ahum." He clears his throat to draw attention to him. It works, she looks up to find him standing at her desk. She lifts her eyebrows.

"T- thanks for ehm, taking the time to help me- I mean _us_ out. I really lo- no I mean I appreciate it and I finally get it." He stutters. _Oh my god, I am so stupid !_

The platinum blonde smiles at his sweet words and smiles cutely. "N'aaawww, thank you Jack. That's very kind of you to say that. I'm glad you finally understand it. But I do think you need another couple of lessons before you can exemption, maybe five more and then we'll see."

"Ehm, yeah, we'll have to wait for the next test I think. If my grade will be a C or higher then I won't be needing them." Jack decides. His teacher nods.

"Ok, that's alright with me. And if you get stuck, just tell me ok ?"

"Sure, I'll do that." Jack says as he watches his favorite teacher go back to work. She writes something down on perkament with black ink. Her handwriting is neat and small, it suits her, of course. Her hands are small and frail, the fingers are long and slender with long fingernails at the end. For the first time, Jack notices that she writes with her left hand. _Huh, she's a lefty, funny._

"And, ehm, congratulations on your Engagement..." He adds reluctantly but trying to sound truly happy for her. She deserves the best if that's what makes her happy then he has no right to interfere with her happiness.

Ms. Winters sighs and stands up. She walks up to Jack and hugs him tightly. It was so sudden and overwhelming because he really hadn't been expecting it. Her, his teacher, hugging him as if they said their final goodbye. Why did she hug him anyways ?

"Thank you Jack, you're such a sweet young man. You are always interested in me, asking me how I'm doing, having a small conversation with me. Why is that ?" She asks him innocently.

_Oops, she did notice... I just blew my cover, well I've always been good at improvising. _Jack tries to come over smoothly. "I don't know, I guess that's just me. I always ask everybody how they're doing, I wanna know. I wanna know if they're fine and if not, why. I like to talk with people. I like to talk with you."

She nods in understanding. "Ok, well... I have to say, it's very kind of you and it's a very nice talent to have, to be interested in other people's well being. Keep that, it's a good thing."

"Thanks." Jack says as he sighs. If only she knew... He only asks her and Mr. Anderson how they're doing because those are the people who are the most interesting. Well, he does talk more with Elsa... It's hard to have a crush on your teacher, even if you're already crushing for six months and it can hardly be called crushing anymore. More like madly in love with... And the hardest thing is, she is going to get married within five months, to another guy ! Life is not fair. They say that when life gives you lemons, that you have to make lemonade with it. But how can you make lemonade out of lemons if you don't have water and sugar... With only lemons, your lemonade will be sour and gross. The sugar and water makes it sweet and fresh. But who will give you these two ingredients ? Say the sugar is Elsa and Jack is the water, then who is the lemon ?

* * *

**Thanks to all those lovely people who review my story every time I update. I don't know when the Jelsa thing will start but we're getting closer... I try to keep it as realistic as possible with a little bit humor but I'm not in a humorous mood lately so please forgive me if the last few chaps are a bit humorless... With Anna it is much more fun anyways :) **

**Next chap will be: Father knows better**


	22. Father knows better

**Sorry for the late update. My god, it keeps happening to me. I just am not a fast writer so please have patience. So, everybody good at school and work ? I do, I have a great study and I enjoy my classmates. Only the theoretic lessons are soooooo stupid and dull and I am not good at them... But luckily I do have Storytelling so I learn a lot about how to tell a story !**

**Enjoy this chapter, I wrote it with love :)**

* * *

It's dinner time and the whole Frost family is seated at the dining table. It is awfully quiet, only the sound of food getting crushed and swallowed can be heard. Jamie doesn't seem to mind, he stuffs the food down his throat and even almost threw up due to eating too fast. He is just always hungry and therefor eats a lot. Though, he never gets fat, only taller. Mr. and Mrs. Frost are eating peacefully although, Mr. Frost does notice his eldest son's pessimistic behaviour. He wonders what's going on in the boy's head, he seemed very tense and stressed lately. Maybe the school's pressure is too much on him.

Jack sighs, he noticed he sighed a lot the last couple of weeks. Well, it's been hard, emotionally and physically. He had to learn so much in so little time and then there's this love case that doesn't evolve. Only on his behalf because he feels like he grows more attracted to her while she still sees their relationship as platonic. He feels sad and frustrated because his love cannot be answered and secretly he knows that he is supposed to be happy for her that her life has turned out so well but he just can't. He is over the moon with her and can't stop thinking about her, she is constantly in his mind and never ever leaves. But sometimes it's just nice to fantasise about what could have happened if things turned out differently.

He would be big and muscular, she would still be pretty and smart. He would laugh at her jokes and she would giggle whenever he tells her that she's beautiful. She would wake him up every morning with a hug and he would make her breakfast in return. She would go off to work and he would pull her back to kiss her one more time. He then would go off to work and send her endless messages about his dull actions. She would reply to him that her work isn't that exciting either. During lunch time, he would visit her holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. She would smile as she smells her favourite flowers and smirk at the chocolate, as if he tells her she has to gain a bit more weight. Then, he reluctantly would go back to work already thinking about going home to his love. She would come home and cook a lovely dinner for the both of them, then they would argue about how he did the dishes. And in the evening, they would snuggle up the couch together and watch a movie while sipping their wine. And to end another perfect day, they would make love to each other while he worshipped and cherished her gorgeous body. And she would ruffle her hands through his wild boyish hair and wrap her arms around his neck as he lifts her up and walks over to the shower.

Oh how nice would that have been if that were the case, sadly, it's anywhere but near that. Jack knows that his time will come and that he will meet a girl eventually that will be just like her or even better. Although he highly doubts that there will be someone better than her. He spoke with his dad a lot about this particular subject, not that he is madly in love with his teacher but the infamous girlfriend talk.

Dinner is over and Jack's mom is already starting with the dishes. Jack isn't feeling that great and decides to go outside to get some air. He steps on the porch and watches the sky and its stars that shine so bright. Behind him, his dad appears. He quietly comes standing next to his son and watches the sky along with him. Then he looks aside and gives his son a smile.

"Jack." He says.

"Hi dad."

"Are you alright ? You were awfully quiet today."

The boy shakes his head. "Honestly, I don't know. I have these mixed feelings about everything and school is totally wearing me out. Plus, Eugene's got a girlfriend now so he is spending more time with her and I am just-... I don't know how I am."

"Well, it seems to me that you're in some kind of fase. Are you feeling alone or do you want someone in your life too now that your best friend's in love ?" Mr. Frost asks kindly.

"It's just that I am already 18 and never had a real girlfriend you know. I had one but that doesn't count cause back then I was a child."

His dad places a hand on his son's shoulder. "Just wait for it, it'll come eventually, I'm sure. Such a fine looking boy as you are shouldn't be worrying about getting a girl. Besides, you're a great kid, you have the heart in the right place and that's what's important."

"Thanks dad." Jack replies.

"And how is school going ? It wears you out, I noticed but besides that, are your grades getting any better ?"

"Yeah, it's going great. History is very fascinating and I just really like that guy. He's very active and very interesting. Ehm, English is ok as for Science and Philosophy. Mathematics are going better every week, Ms. Winters is very pleased with my progress she said." Jack tells his dad, he blushes as he mentions his maths teacher.

His dad notices it and grins. When boys talk about a girl they like, they all act the same: shy and full of awe. "Speaking of which, how are the two of you doing anyways. She said she wanted to give you a few extra lessons, has it already happened ?"

The white haired boy nods. "She already gave a few lessons, like three or four I think. They went great, I won't be needing them soon I think but I want to because I really like her teaching it, I mean she's just great and she explains it so well and I just get it and she totally captures me and-..." Jack suddenly rambles, it's all too much and he just can't hold it back anymore. It has to be said.

"Seems to me that you really like her then." The older man states.

"Is... Is that wrong ?" Jack asks insecure.

Mr. Frost shakes his head. "No, of course not. You can like someone very much, even though she's your teacher. You can have crushes, it's very normal at this age. I've had them too you know. Eventually they'll just fade away or you'll fall in love once you get to know this person better."

"Oh. Ok."

"Why you ask ? Are you having a crush on her ?"

"Wait, what !? No, no why would you think that !" Jack shouts.

His dad shrugs. "I was just asking because you really seem to care for her. I do hear you and your brother talk much about girls and in particular, _her_."

"Oh my-... DAAAD, you were eavesdropping on us ?!"

"Well no, I just happen to hear it. And so what ? I'm a guy too, I understand what it feels like when you like a girl that much. The question is, does she like you back ?" The older man asks while raising his eyebrow.

Jack sighs. "That's the problem. She... I just found out today that she's engaged. I mean, I did know that she has a boyfriend and such but now she's going to get married and it just... it really sucks."

His father lays his arm around Jack's shoulder. "So, she's off the market then. But you really thought that you and her could work ? I mean, after all, she _is _your teacher. She is superior to you. And I don't know how it would have worked out at school for the both of you. A relationship between a student and a teacher can be seen as something very... wrong and negative. Though the fact that you differ about 5 years but still... I don't know how things would have worked out."

"But dad, I really like her. Like, _love _her. And I think she really likes me, she said so herself. She said that we should see each other as friends. I've talked with her many times and I know much about her, like more than a student should know about his teacher. But I don't care and she doesn't either. I told her things about me too, she really seems to like our conversations. I've grown to love her these last couple of months, I mean, I've known her for half a year now and I'm really sure we're talking about love."_  
_

"But now you know that she's engaged, she's going to marry another man. And that man happens to not be you, so you need to let this go. She already found a love in someone else. That doesn't mean that you can't see each other, you can love each other but in a platonic way. But you can't be jealous or mad at her, she didn't know you until this year and I'm pretty sure she knew her boyfriend before you. Let her have this piece of happiness. If you really love someone, you wish them the best. And sometimes you aren't the best for them so you have to let them go in order to let them be happy. And if they're happy, then you are. And sometimes letting someone go can be very painful but it's worth it. You'll find someone who will love you, one day. Till then, just wait for it to happen. Don't go looking for it cause then you'll look for the big things and miss the small things which are as much as important as the bigger ones. Do you understand what I'm trying to say ?" Mr. Frost asks his son.

The boy nods. "I know. But letting her go is so hard. I mean, I know my changes are zero but I just love her so much. I mean, I get all excited just to see her and when someone talks about her. My heart makes quick jumps when she speaks or looks at me. I wanna do good at school for her, to make her proud of me. I want her to really like me. I just enjoy her company and being around her all the time. I never get tired of her, she's like a drug to me. I can't get her out of my head, never."

His dad ruffles his messy hair and laughs. "Yeah, women tend to do that to men. It's one of their many trademarks that I like so much about them. Don't worry, you'll get over her eventually. Just give it some time, till then, just talk with her like you always do. You're building a friendship and that's always good." He advices his son.

"Ok, thanks dad. It was nice... this... conversation with you." Jack says.

"Of course son."

Jack stands up to go inside, his mom appears and sees her husband sitting in front of the porch. She comes sitting next to him and rubs his back. "Hi Jeff. Ye had a nice talk ?" She asks gentle.

"Yeah, I just discovered that our son is in love with his teacher." He answers.

Mrs. Frost raises her eyebrows. "Is that so ? So you discovered it just now ?" He nods. She laughs.

"What are you laughing at !?" He asks confused.

"Honey, I knew it already. Long time before Jack even knew it himself !"

"What ? Why didn't you say so then ?"

"I just wanted to wait and see how it would turn out. Would Elsa reject him when he would tell her. Would they become best friends and move on from that... I just wanted to see how their relationship would evolve. And to be honest, it was quite amusing." The woman tells with a chuckle.

Her husband laughs and wraps his arms around her. "Oh Lillian, you are a naughty girl ! You know, I went through the same period with as Jack is now going with Ms. Winters. And you know how you tortured me mentally right !?"

"Hahaha, that was a great time. You were so naive and cute, and too in love with me, to not pay attention on your actions." Lillian gets a playful glare from Jeff. She raises her hands up in defence. "He, it's not my fault that you got fired in the first place !"

"No, but you sure played a big part in it !"

"Yeah, I did but thanks to me you got a better job right ?" Lillian asks.

He kisses her on the forehead. "I sure did, the best job in the world."

"Remember that evening we first started dating ?" She suddenly asks. "I was so nervous to ask you."

"You were ? I sure didn't notice ! You always looked so comfortable and relaxed with everything. I was just surprised that you wanted to go out with me !" He laughs as he thinks back at that time.

_It's Friday afternoon and Lillian is on her way home. She decided to go over to Jeff's work to meet him again. She knows that he likes her, like Like her and she played with it well enough. Today she's going to confess to him that she likes him too. In a few minutes she enters the little dining room, she doesn't take a seat, she goes straight to the counter and asks some guy if Jeff's somewhere. He screams something and then, a shy boy appears from the kitchen. As soon as he sees Lillian, a smile creeps up his face._

_"Hi Lil, what are you doing here ?" He asks while trying to look manly and muscular while in fact, he is cute and skinny._

_She smiles at his behaviour. "I came here to see you."_

_"Me ?"_

_"Yeah, you. Ehm, can I talk to you somewhere where your friends not are ?" _

_He nods. "Sure." He leads her to the corner and gestures her to sit down. _

_"So." Lillian begins as she fiddles with the buttons of her shirt nervously. "I noticed that you are around me a lot lately."_

_His head turns red._

_"And." She continues. "I really enjoyed your company. I really like you Jeff. I know you like me, like Like me. Right ?"_

_He nods carefully._

_"Well. I came here to ask you if... if you would like to go to the movies friday night ?" There I finally said it, she thinks as she breaths out._

_"You mean, as going out with you ? Like on a date ?"_

_Lillian nods her head as she stares at him, wondring wether he'll say yes or no, making her look like a total fool. After some thinking, he too nods his head. "Of course I wanna go on a date with you !" He exclaims._

_Her eyes light up. "You do ? Ok great, 7 pm at my house ? I live nearby the city, we could go with my car." She suggests._

_"Yeah totally. I'll be there." He says. "I have to go back to work, see ya then !" And he sprints away. He disappears into the kitchen and two seconds later, Lillian hears some yelling and shouting and clapping. She smiles, she sure did pick out a cute guy ! Content with her plans for friday evening, she walks out of the dining room onto the street. __  
_

"Wait, you heard me celebrating in victory ?" Jeff asks his wife in disbelief.

She nods and then bursts out into laughs. "Yeah I did honey. You were quite noisy, the whole dining room could hear you !" Then she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "But I liked it, it showed that you were happy to go out with me and that you were interested in me."

"I will always be interested in you." Jeff answers as he kisses his lady back. They kiss longer and more intense. The light of the day already made place for the darkness of the night, only the light of the lamp on the porch lightens the couple.

* * *

"IIEEEWWWWW, JAACCCKKK. They're kissing, AGAINNN !" Jamie yells in disgust. He is standing on the couch and peeks through the curtains to see what his parents are up to. He didn't expect them to make out, not in front of the window !

Jack walks over to his younger brother. "Then why are you watching ?" He asks laughing.

"I just wanted to see what took them so long." The younger brother answers. "Why do they even do that. Do they like it or something ? How come I never see you kissing ?"

"Because if I kissed you like that, you would hate me for the rest of your life !" The white haired boy jokes.

"No not me, a girl ! I never seen you make out with one ! You do know how to love a girl right ?" Jamie mocks.

Jack pushes him over, the boy falls on the couch. "Because you don't look on the right moments. I am a master in loving girls, you just miss it." He whispers in his little brother's ear as he tries to get hold of the fists that are coming his way.

Jamie pushes his brother over and lays on top of him. He bends over and looks him daring in the eye. "Are you ever going to tell me who she is ?"

"No. Never." Jack throws his legs up that causes Jamie to fly through the air and to land on a rug in the room. Quickly, Jack pulls Jamie over onto his belly and holds his arms behind the younger boy's back. "But she's really pretty and very smart !"

Jamie tries to laugh but it's quite difficult when you're laying on you're stomach and your older brother lays on top of you. "Women can't be pretty and smart at the same time !"

"Oh yes they can !" Jack throws back at him as he sits on his brother's back.

"My god Jack, you're heavy ! Please get off of me, I can't breath !" Jamie whines.

"Yeah right. As if I'm going to believe that." Jack mocks.

"Please please get off of me. I CAN'T BREATHE !" Jamie shouts and begins to panic as he realises that he's clearly choking.

"You won't fool me this time little bro !" The elder boy laughs as he doesn't move an inch. With one hand, he tickles Jamie's side. No reaction. Normally Jamie always laughs and tries to get away. Not this time, the boy lays on the ground with his eyes closed. Jack scares, he moves off of his brother as quickly as he can. "Jamie ?" He asks while turning his brother on his back. "JAMIE !" He's clearly panicking now. "Oh no, what have I done ? Is he dead ? JAMIE, can you hear me !? O no, this is not good. This is bad, this is so bad. What if he's dead ? Why didn't I stop when he asked me to ?" Jack panics as his hands go through his hair.

"BOOOHHH!" Jamie suddenly screams.

The older boy's eyes go wide in shock. "WHAT DA F-... YOU SON OF A BITCH, I THOUGHT YE WERE DEAD FUCKER !" He shouts as he realises he didn't kill his brother after all. He gives Jamie a friendly push against his shoulder. "Don't you ever do that again ! You almost gave me a heart attack !"

Jamie stands up and wraps his arms around the neck of his older brother. "I'm sure a good actor right ?"

Jack grins as he leans back into Jamie's chest. "You sure are little bro."

"So what were you and dad talking 'bout ?"

"Oh just some man to man talk..." Jack says.

The younger boy punches his brother against the forearm. "Hee, I am a man too !" He pouts.

"Haha yeah right, a weak man !" Another punch. "Autsch, ok ok." Jack admits while rubbing his arm. "Dad and I were just talking about me and about school..."

"Aaaaannnddd ?" Jamie asks, knowing his older brother is holding something back.

"Well, and a certain... girl I really like."

"I KNEW IT !" Jamie shouts. He jumps off of his brother and makes a little victory dance through the room. "JACKIE IS IN LUUUUHHHUUUVVVV !"

"Will you shut up ! And yes, I'm in love if that's what you wanna call it." Jamie turns his head and looks at Jack, his mouth wide agape. The older boy continues. "And I am not embarrassed by it. I love her and I know that one day, she'll love me back. So, if you still wanna know what dad and I were talking about..."

"Iew noooo. Nevermind. I don't wanna talk about love and girls anymore." The brown haired boy states. He starts to walk away, but then he walks back to Jack and goes sitting next to him. "But did you and dad have a nice conversation then ?"

Jack smiles. "Yes we had. He gave me some good advice. He really knows a lot, you know you can always come to him if you need anything to know right ?"

Jamie nods. "Father always knows best !" He says.

"No that's not entirely true, but he sure knows better than we do." Jack says as his brother cuddles against him on the couch. Father's are strange human beings, that's for sure. One minute they'll make you laugh and happy, the other minute they'll make you cry and get angry with them. But in the end, you do know they'll always love you, even if you did something bad. And even they'll piss you off sometimes, you really can't live without them. They are the pillars of your life, they give you advice and help you to build your own life. They are there for you in the sad times and in the joyful times. They will always carry you in your heart, you are their child and you'll never be something else as that. And they'll do anything for you to give you the best. But, every father has to remember that his child will act like the example he has given them instead of the advice he has given them...


End file.
